Survival at Mount Massive Asylum
by BakaOniisan
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi are fiancés and working together as a duo of detective/investigators. One day they receive an anonymous tip asking them to investigate Mount Massive Asylum. But when they go there... They get trapped inside it, the nightmare begins. Will they survive this horrifying experience?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Makoto Naegi, 20 years old. Kyoko Kirigiri, 20 years old.

Both graduated from Hope's Peak Academy, they live together in a small apartment and are fiancés. They work together as detectives/investigators to solve different cases and others. They are happy together, nothing is wrong in their lives, just some wishes for the future that they know that together, they will accomplish.

But…

One day…

"Dinner's ready!" exclaimed Makoto from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there." Answered Kyoko in the living room, her laptop on her lap, and as she was about to stand up, she received an email. "Hm?" She opened it and started reading. "Interesting…"

"What is it?" asked the brunette, entering the living room with two plates of spaghetti Bolognese.

"We just received a tip… from an anonymous. Look: "

 _From: 10260110756  
To: ultdetectiveduo  
Subject: TIP / Illegal Activity at Murkoff Psychiatric Systems_

 _You don't know me. Have to make this quick. They might be monitoring._

 _I did 2 weeks of software consult at MURKOFF Psychiatric Systems' facilities in_ _Mount Massive_ _. All sorts of NDA's I am very much breaking right now but seriously, fuck those guys._

 _Terrible things happening there. Don't understand it. Don't believe half the things I saw. Doctors talking about dream therapy going too deep, finding something that had been waiting for them in the mountain. People are being hurt and Murkoff is making money._

 _It needs to be exposed._

"This looks serious… But wait. Mount Massive, Murkoff? Aren't those wh-" started Makoto but his girlfriend beat him to the punch.

"Mount Massive Asylum, shut down amid scandal and government secrecy in 1971, reopened by Murkoff Psychiatric Systems in 2009 under the guise of a charitable organization. The Murkoff Corporation has a long track record of disguising profit as charity. Whatever they thought they could get out of this place has to be big." She put a finger under her shin and started thinking a bit. "It might be dangerous… Do we take it?"

"To solve a mystery, you sometimes need to take risks. Isn't that right?" he grinned as he put the plates and the dishes on the table, he joined the detective on the couch.

She smiled back, "how dare you use my own words against myself? Is that a yes?" she asked after jokingly punching his shoulder.

"Of course" he responded pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

 _ **The next evening**_

Kyoko was driving their car on the muddy and hunchbacked road, the car shaking every meter traveled. Mount Massive Asylum was situated in the middle of nowhere. A perfect place to hide any kind of strange and illegal activities… The couple were listening to the radio while driving, Kyoko at the steering wheel while Makoto was checking the email that they've printed and checking on the camcorder and batteries. Suddenly the radio cut off abruptly. They stared at each other and some seconds later, they arrived to the front gates of the Asylum, next to it, a sign saying:

 **Mount Massive Asylum**

"Well, that's not welcoming at all…" Kyoko said, looking through the windshield, Makoto sharing her reactions and gulped at the sight.

The building was gigantic and very creepy looking, like a manor in a horror movie, plus the sunset illuminating the building from behind gave the building a very dangerous vibe. The detective asked her fiancé if he got everything ready. His response was positive as he took out his notebook and a pen from his pocket and handed it to her. He took the camcorder, checking again if it worked, the zoom… check. The night vision… check. Everything was good.

"Alright let's do this." She firmly said, getting out of the car.

"Yes!" answered the ahoge boy. Once both out, they stared at their new destination. They didn't notice the gate closing behind them as they were focusing on their new case: to uncover the mysteries of Murkoff's illegal activities at Mount Massive Asylum.

They slammed the car's doors.

 _ **Danganronpa X Outlast**_

 _ **Survival at Mount Massive Asylum**_

* * *

So here's the new crossover I'm working on.  
But a quick question: Should I replace the other character in outlast (Chris Walker, Billy Hope, Dr Trager, father Martin) by some characters from Danganronpa 1? Or should I just leave Naegi and Kirigiri live the nightmare?


	2. Administration Block- part 1

_Chapter 1: Administration block (part1)_

The detective couple opened the metal door to the courtyard and the first thing they noticed was the military vans parked everywhere around it. Makoto didn't put down the camcorder as he kept recording everything he was seeing, he turned the camera toward his partner and saw her standing still, staring at the building.

"Kyoko? Is everything alright?" he asked, lowering the camera.

"I'm fine" she said, but the other detective noticed a hint of anguish in her voice, she took a deep breath, "Makoto, you remember when I said that I could hear Death's footsteps?"

"Yes? What about it?"

"In this building… Death is everywhere…" she continued, frowning intensively at the building in front of them, "I'd like you to stay here while I investigate, I don't want you to be hurt." she asked, extending her hand for the camcorder.

It was now his turn to frown deeply, he grabbed her extended hand, she raised an eyebrow before raising both in surprise when he pulled her in an one-arm hug.

"And why on earth should I let you go in a place where 'Death is everywhere' all by yourself?" he asked, and continued before she could answer, "We are a team Kyoko! There's no way I'm letting you go inside alone, what if you get hurt or _worse_?! I'm coming with you!" he looked at her surprised eyes, "We're going to get married, Kyoko! So you're not leaving me behind now." he smiled at her, both starting to blush a bit, "Let's go in there, find some proof that things are messed up and get out immediately if it's too dangerous, ok?"

"Fine…"

"I know that Murkoff is a big company and we might get in trouble after this, Togami promised he'll protect us _and_ we'll get enough money with this case to buy a house! Our parents are nice enough to pay for the wedding, but I won't let them buy us a house. I-I want to start a family with you, Kyoko."

"Weird place to be romantic, don't you think?" she smirked, pink on her cheeks.

"Don't ruin the mood!" he laughed, also blushing as they approached their faces, locking their lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Alright, enough with 'romantic Makoto', I need 'serious Makoto'" she smiled, getting _out_ of the hug.

"Yeah, yeah, right. So, let's get in, find something incriminating and let's go."

Both nodded as they started approaching the main entrance but when they tried to open the door, they noticed that it was locked. They glanced at each other before searching for another _way in_. When Makoto noticed the gap on the metal gate leading to the left side of the courtyard, he called his partner to go through it. There was a little fountain and a scaffold but more importantly there was another door leading inside the building, but it was also locked.

"Look! Over the scaffold!" said Kyoko, pointing at something. Naegi looked up and zoomed with the camcorder, there was an open window. "We can go through there, all we need is to climb to it."

"Alright."

As they climbed and jumped over some gaps in the scaffold they got blocked by a plank of wood, they could jump over it by grabbing the edge but Naegi wasn't strong enough to lift himself up. So he helped Kyoko go up first and then she helped him. After some more climbing, they finally reached the window, they looked at each other again, determined they jumped in. But immediately after they set their feet in the room's floor, the lights went out.

"What the-?!" exclaimed the couple at the same time.

"It's too dark, I can't see anything…" said Kyoko, not moving from her spot.

"Wait… There, night vision activated. Take my hand, I'll lead the way." he said as he grasped her gloved hand and start walking toward the door at the corner of the room. Kyoko followed him slowly, keeping a hand lower in case she bump into something while walking. "Jesus… Everything's a mess… It looks like a tornado came by..." After some seconds they get out in the illuminated hallway and Makoto deactivate the night vision to save battery.

The hallway was blocked by large furniture in both ways and the door in front of them was smashed open, they got in, and they saw another door on the same wall ajar. As the couple approached the door, the television that was off suddenly turned on in a screech, showing nothing but static. Makoto jumped a bit but quickly recomposed himself as they continued their path.

In the hallway again, they noticed that a room was strangely barricaded. Naegi started sweating as he was having a very bad feeling. There was again furniture blocking the way, but there was a gap large enough for someone to squeeze through, the brunette went first. There was two open room, in one, batteries-

"Batteries~ When the power's gone and you can't go on~ Batteries!" sang Makoto while grabbing the battery and putting it in his pocket, under the astonished eyes of his fiancée.

"Did you just-?"

"Hehehe!" he giggled and they resumed their investigation.

In the room next door, there was a confidential document.

"'Confidential'?... NOT ANYMORE!" exclaimed Kyoko, grabbing the folder under the amused look of Makoto.

The file wasn't relevant to anything too important, just about a 'PROJECT WALRIDER'. Maybe it was more important than it sounded but with only one file, they won't get anywhere. They kept walking down the corridor to find a door ajar leading to the bathroom and another to some sort of cafeteria. But as soon they approached the bathroom, someone closed it from inside. The couple exchanged looks before the detective tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Weird…" she whispered as they both entered the cafeteria since the glass door at the end of the hallway was blocked by something on the other side.

Makoto saw a battery next to the sink, but when he approached he saw something he did not expect right next to the cylinder.

"Wowow what?!" he exclaimed, gaining the attention of the woman next to him. "Is that an intestine?" he zoomed in. "Yup. Ewww, what the hell?" he grimaced.

Kyoko couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on her face with proudness toward the brunette in front of her. If it was the Makoto from high-school, he might have fainted to the sight of gore. But since they worked together, he was getting more used to it, now able not to panic with the strange sight. She looked around the room to find the air vent open and blood dripping from the ceiling next to it. It was an odd place, also the table under the bloody spot was broken, but they could still use it to jump into the air vent.

She called out to her partner, telling him that they should get into the air duct to go deeper into the Asylum. Once again with the help of his lover, he got in the vent after her, but after two second of crawling inside it, someone dashed in the room they were in a few seconds ago, both investigators stood still, looking through a grid from the vent to see the strange patient looking around quickly and leaving the room as fast as he entered, locking the room from inside, forcing our heroes to keep going.

They noticed they were at the second floor once they jumped out of the vent. A glass wall separating them from the gap over the lobby. The upper hallway was blocked by debris, and the door behind them was locked. Both were now agreeing that something strange was really going on with all those blocked hallways. They approached the ajar door of the library. But when Makoto pushed the door open…

"AAAH!" he screeched as a headless corpse was swinging, suspended by its feet on the ceiling and illuminated by a lamp that the bulb died out a second later.

Kyoko jumped at his scream and just had a glimpse of the body before it fell down in the dark floor of the room.

They exchanged looks one more time before getting in the room, Makoto holding her hand to guide her in the darkness, they should have brought another camcorder.

"Oh my god…" whispered the male detective loud enough for her to hear him.

"What do you see?"

"Bodies, blood, burn marks, death. Everywhere… Heads lined up like bottles behind a bar, Dead Murkoff scientists hanging from the ceiling; their badges say 'Murkoff Advanced Research Systems'... Kyoko this place…" he continued as he walked through the corpses and bookshelves. "Oh what the-?" He exclaimed as he saw in the middle of a pile of bodies a man, dressed as a tactical cop pinned like a pig on a spit.

Kyoko could also see the man since he was in front of a clear window, the moonlight shining his silhouette. The couple approached the corpse and it suddenly started moving and coughing his last words, making the detectives jump surprised _._

"They killed us… They got out… The Variants!" he coughed.

As the couple was paralyzed, the dying man continued before they could say anything.

"You can't fight them… You have to hide… Can unlock the main doors from Security Control." he said before giving his last breath and letting his head bend down, his body now lifeless.

The detective couple stood there for some seconds before the brunette started talking again.

"We got what we were looking for _._ Right?" he asked, trembling like a leaf, his camcorder still up and recording everything.

"Yes." she answered, her eyes still locked on the newly fresh body, she wasn't moving an inch.

"So we can't get the hell outta here?" he asked again.

"Yes… But would have been a good thing to hear him say that when we could still leave the same way we came." she said.

"Dammit. But seriously… How did Murkoff think they would make money off a building full of crazy people?" He cursed as he took her hand again to calm himself a little bit and they started moving toward the door behind them.

He asked her what a Variant could be, to which she responded that it must be the name they gave to the patients… As they got out of the library, Kyoko ducked down, forcing her fiancé to do the same in the process. She quickly whispered to him that there was someone on the other side of the balcony. They waited some seconds before hearing a door close.

Both stood up and kept walking, looking for a way to the first floor. Makoto noticed with a zoom through the glass that there were staircase leading down and upstairs at the other end of the balcony. They walked silently toward it but found other debris blocking the way, thankfully there was enough space between them to squeeze through it. This time Kyoko went first, followed by Makoto.

And when the brunette went two centimeters in…

They heard two words growled with a deep voice that will scare them for the rest of their lives. Each time they will hear these words, they will tense up, their face will blanch despite their heart pumping the blood in their body even faster. Each time they will hear these two simple words, their minds will bring them back to this nightmare.

" _ **Little pigs!"**_

Before any of them could say anything, the brunette got the collar of his jacket grabbed by a giant hand and pulled out of the furniture, Kyoko turned her head to see what was going on and all she could see was an open giant bloody hand aiming for her collar through the gap, and it grabbed her too, and also pulled her out. The couple was now suspended in the air by two big hands holding them firmly. Their assailant turned them so they could face them.

Their eyes widen in terror at the sight of the man holding them up. The man's appearance walked a line between overweight and extremely muscular, the former showing in his bloated stretch mark littered stomach and the latter showing in his massively powerful arms and legs. He glared at the couple with white eyes, he was completely bald and has the flesh on his forehead and nose ripped off. He was topless and only dons a burlap pair of pants, brown combat boots, and had his wrists and ankles wrapped in chains, all gorily splattered in blood.

The couple started to struggle for their life, but the attacker was not okay with that as he brought them closer to him. Kyoko's eyes widen even more when she quickly understood what was going to happen, and before she could scream to her partner to prepare himself, they were thrown through the glass into the lobby below.

The fall lasted only a couple of seconds but time seemed to slow down as Makoto looked to his side toward his fiancée. He saw her surrounded by debris of glass. He extended his hand trying to grab her, she did the same. And before their fingertips could touch, they hit the floor.

Kyoko passed out immediately at the rough impact. Strangely, Makoto was on the verge to. He closed his eyes, unable to move due to the pain all over his body. He heard footsteps, he opened his eyes. A flashlight was beaming at him from no far away. He closed his eyes for some seconds, when he opened it again, there was another strange man, crouching between both detectives, analyzing them.

"...And who are you, then?" the man said before the brunette dozed off again.

When he opened his eyes once more, the man was now holding his camcorder in his hands.

"I… I see. Merciful God, you have sent me two apostles." he said with a mixture of joy and madness, Makoto could now see that this man was also bold, he couldn't tell the details of his face because of the blurriness of his sight but he saw that this clothes were very close to a religious man. "Guard your lives, my children, you have a calling."

The man put a hand on the ahoge man's chest, and before the detective could open his mouth, his consciousness gave up.

" _Someone… get us out of this nightmare…"_ he thought _._

But the nightmare has just begun.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum**_ …

"We need a keycard to enter the Security Control Room."

"Ah! God dammit! That plant scared the shit outta me!"

"Are those… Variants?"

"No! Don't do it!"

"Walker will kill us all!"

"You were here, weren't you? Little pigs… I'll find all of you whores…"

* * *

Baka's note: I decided to do the original story with the original outlast cast. Only Kirigiri and Naegi will be remplacing Miles.

But for the Whistleblower story, Hajime Hinata will replace Waylon Park. and other major character will be replaced by Dr cast for example: Byakuya Togami as Jeremy Blaire, Nagito Komaeda as the cannibal and Souda as Eddie Gluskin aka the Groom


	3. Administration Block- part 2

_Chapter 2: Administration block (part2)_

Kirigiri was the first to wake up. She looked around, being careful to not cut herself with the glass debris all around her. She felt that some of her ribs must be fractured. But nothing too severe. What happened? She remembered the Asylum. That deformed giant man and-

She looked around to find her lover lying on the ground not far from her. She quickly crawled to him, and checked for a pulse, worry present on her face. She relaxed when she felt the beating of his heart. She woke him up.

"Makoto. Are you alright?" she asked as his eyes slowly opened, he sat down and looked around.

"Y-yeah… Oh… So it wasn't a dream. We…" he said, his voice low.

"Yes. We're trapped in the asylum. That… man, if we call that a man, threw us down here."

"There was someone else." Naegisaid, standing up before bending forward in pain, the cracked ribs, she raised an eyebrow while standing up in her turn. "Some sort of religious man… but he looked more like a patient to me. He called us his Apostles..." he explained, he looked around. "Anyway we must get out of here."

"You're right. But the man upstairs said that the main door is locked. I'll go look for the Security Control Room. You look for clues about what happened here. Even with the footage, there's a chance that people won't believe us." she said.

"Wait, what if there's some of those… Variants around here?" he asked his fiancée, worried.

"If there was any of them, I think we'll be dead. They would have killed us while we were unconscious." The detective replied.

Naegi didn't seemed convinced but knew when to give up when Kirigiri had a plan. And if there's no major holes in it, she's stubborn like a Togami. Naegi sighed and told her to meet up there as soon as they find something. The male detective turned around only to find a headless corpse with all it's guts out. He wasn't even that surprised, but still clinched at the sight. He took his camcorder and started recording what he was seeing. He looked up and on the wall of the balcony, written in blood was posted: 'PROCLAIM THE GOSPEL'. He decided to ignore it, certainly the crazy priest wrote this. He walked to the desk and noticed a confidential document which he took and browsed it, not finding anything important about their situation he put it back down and told his lover about its content, it was just a warrant of seizure of the building by Murkoff. He kept looking around, he first headed to the main door which was locked as expected. There were headless and gutless bodies all around the lobby, blood on the wall and on the balcony walls. Whatever happened here was a massacre.

There was two corridors next to the main door. Naegi traveled there, even if it was dark, his night vision helped him to get through it. Only to find toilets. He didn't know why on earth he did it, but he opened one of the toilet stall doors and found an arm sticking out of the bloody toilet bowl, next to it, buried in the same bowl a head, face up staring with empty eyes at the ceiling.

Fighting the urge to puke, he immediately closed it and told himself to never open of those toilets in this building ever again.

* * *

On Kirigiri"s side, she walked toward the elevator, next to it there were stairs leading upstairs and downstairs to the basement. She looked left, there was a lighted corridor separated by a gridded door blocked by debris. But something caught her attention, in the corridor was a patient, on a wheelchair and twitching a bit. In front of her, the elevator cage was closed and no matter how much she push the button, it doesn't come. In front of it a reversed wheelchair and a puddle of blood next to it, the blood was falling down the stairs to the basement. She looked right to see another lighted corridor but the gridded door was open, making it accessible, there was a panel next to the door with 'Security Control Room →' written on it. That's where they must go.

As she set foot on the corridor, a loud bang coming from the other end was heard, a man in a patient suit dashed out a door and was forcing another door open. He looked around and when he saw the female detective he used more force and finally managed to open the door and dashed inside. Another bang, he slammed the door.

She stood still for some seconds and started to walk down the hallway carefully, there was toilets on her left, she opened the door, and all stall doors were closed. For the same reason as Naegi, she opened the middle door and what she found was a corpse of a guard sitting on the bowl. On the wall behind, written with blood: 'WITNESS'. She remembered his partner told her about a patient in a priest outfit who called them his Apostles. Not a job they asked for. She noticed that there were words scrawled in blood everywhere. She's getting an ugly feeling in her gut that the "Priest" is writing them, and for their benefit.

In front of the toilet was a room with entrails and body parts neatly arranged on shelves. She entered the room and walked around the shelves, a hand over her nose to block as much as she could the horrible stench of blood and rot while swiping her hand to make the flies leave her alone, and saw another dead man, she approached the corpse and started searching for something valuable for the case. No matter what, she wanted to find out the mystery of this asylum at least a minimum before leaving. She found nothing, just a battery that will be useful for the camcorder.

The door closed behind her, she quickly spun around, ready to fight whatever entered the room but nothing. She approached the door, fist ready and opened it. No one, she looked at both ends of the corridors and there was no one…

She exited the room and kept walking toward the Security Room, but when she got in front of the large metal door, she noticed that it needed a keycard to open the door. She looked on her right and saw the room from which the man came out before open. It was dark inside but there was some lights for her to orientate herself. She found a confidential document on the desk, as she approached it, she saw that behind it was again a corpse in a puddle of blood.

There were bodies in every room of this Asylum, it didn't surprise her anymore.

She took the file and read it. PROJECT WALRIDER again… it seems that the project itself is a very dangerous initiative and completely illegal, especially after four failures that resulted in deaths.

"Violence among patients is increasing as the Morphogenic Engine Therapy gets closer to producing working models…" she read out loud.

What is going on in this place? She left the room, a voice called her out from the other room in front of her.

"W-We didn't choose this! Why should we have to pay for it? Why do we have to die?... Walker will kill us all! Just for being sick! We're still people! We didn't choose this…" the voice said in a sad but mad tone.

Kirigiri stared at the door for a while before heading back to the lobby.

* * *

"Kyoko! Did you unlocked the door?" the ahoge man asked.

"No. We need a keycard to enter the Security Control Room." she answered, "what about you?"

"Except to never go to the toilets here, nothing." he sighed, a disgusted look on his face, "Do you know where that keycard could be?" he asked.

"My guess is that it should be on one of the dead guards. It wasn't on any of the corpses I came by. What about you?"

"Nothing. So I guess we should look in the left hallway. I think we can enter it via the computer room over there." pointed the detective with the camcorder.

"Lead the way."

Both walked inside the dark computer room. As always, Makoto was leading with the night vision of the camcorder. He suddenly stopped when it ran out of batteries. He changed it and when he could see again.

"Ah!" he shouted, making his fiancée jump behind him, something appeared on the screen and it took two seconds for the man to recognize what the weird form was, "God dammit! That plant scared the shit outta me!" he sighed.

To this, Kyoko slapped the back of his head as they kept walking. They got in a storage room where they found a file about a patient named _Chris Walker,_ a veteran of Afghanistan and his injuries matched the one of the man who threw them through the window. The ripped skin on his face was self-inflicted. Now that they know what to name the man, they resumed their search for the keycard.

As they entered the hallway, they saw the weird patient on the wheelchair at the other end. He was twitching a bit. They slowly walked past the weird man, their back glued against the wall and not taking their eyes off the man. Now that they were close, they could see his features with more details. He was topless and only wearing some green pants, barefoot. The skin on his bones, no muscles and facing down on the ground, breathing slowly.

Once a good 3 meters away from him, they detached themselves from the wall and opened the agape door in front of them, only to jump back against the wall when they saw what was inside the room. There was another patient, way more healthy sitting on a table and looking up at the wall.

"Are those… Variants?" asked shakily the ahoge boy.

"I… I think." she answered. After some seconds of no reactions from the person in the room, they entered to see what was catching the man's attention. It was a TV on a dead channel. They also noticed that the man wasn't alone.

On the chair next to the table was another patient… but his physical condition was near nightmarish. His face was full of scab on one side of the face, along with burn marks, scars all over his legs and he was missing his hands, replaced by more scabs. And on the sofa behind, was another one, he didn't have any scabs, but scars on his limbs. He was sitting on a fetal position. He looked up at the couple, his iris were completely empty of life and his mouth wide open… If there was a mouth left. They could see teeth but where should be a gab was a layer of skin sewed on the lips. The duo looked at the man with pity. He put his head on his knees again and started sobbing.

The couple walked around the room, not disturbing the three broken men and got out through the other exit, they got to the next room where they finally found the keycard on the corpse with the turned head backward. Once the key in hand they immediately ran toward the Security Control Room. But when they were about to walk by the man on the wheelchair….

He jumped out of his seat, right on top of Kirigiri who fell on her back with the man on top, he grabbed with both hands her neck and as he yelled:

"Get them out! Please!" he pleaded as he tighten his grip, "The Doctor is dead! Rip them clean! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" he screeched and spat at her face.

Now up close, the lavender haired woman could see his face, his eyes were tapped by a layer of skin. And as the rest of the body, all the skin on his skull, no cheeks meats nor lips.

"Hey! Let her go!" shouted a firm voice next to them.

The man looked up, and his face kissed Naegi's fist. He flew backward and slammed against the wall. As the brunette helped his partner to stand up, the strange man crawled and kicked himself away from the couple. After five kicks he balled himself up in fetal position and cried. Naegi sent a glare to the man who almost killed his fiancée, he turned his gaze on her, his face turned into one of concern as she rubbed her neck and gasped for air.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes…" she whispered. She looked at him with the same seriousness as someone who didn't got attacked. "Let's just go." she ordered. And in silence they walked all the way to the Security Control Room.

Kirigiri used the keycard and both entered the room, there was another corpse and two lockers. On one of the walls was written in blood: 'They Lie'. Who are 'they'? They didn't know and didn't care. She got to the computer to unlock the main door and get out of this hell hole. As her gloved hands ran through the keyboard to activate the procedure, Naegi was looking at the screens displaying some camera feeds from the asylum. The screen suddenly switched into what seems to be the basement and a power lever. His eyes widen when the form of a certain priest approached the lever and extended his hand to grab it.

"No! Don't do it!" he pleaded even though he knew that he couldn't hear him. Kirigiri looked at what Naegi was screaming at and her eyes imitated his lover.

The man looked at the camera and pulled down the lever, cutting all power of the building.

Both detectives let out annoyed groans and Naegi slapped his forehead. The light bulb of the hallway and the Security room turned on again, for reason no one could understand. Naegi asked about what to do now. Kyoko was about to answer but she quickly stood up, ran toward one of the lockers, opened it, grabbed Naegi's collar and shoved him inside the locker and immediately joined him before closing it behind her.

Naegi's face turned bright red about how tight they were in such small place. He was about to comment but a gloved finger shushed him. His partner's eyes pointed at the grid of the locker so they could see through it. Both had chills running down their spine as they heard the sound of chains coming out from behind the door before the latter got knocked very violently. After three more knocks, the metal door crashed to the ground as the giant form of Chris Walker entered the room.

Right after bashing down the door, the giant looked to his right to see the computers turned off, he looked at the locker, what looked like a grin appeared on his face as he approached it, grabbed the handle and swung it open with one pull, his free hand ready to grab the couple… but they were not there. He looked at the inside of the locker, confused then closed it. He seethed.

"You were here, weren't you? Little pigs… I'll find all of you whores…" he said as he left the room, went left and entered another one. As he bashed the next door, screams of terror and pleading were heard. It was the signal for them to run away. The couple got out of the locker and sprinted down the hallway.

"Where do we go?" asked Naegi.

"To the basement." answered Kirigiri as both walked down the bloody stairs.

When they arrived in the basement, the first thing they noticed was that it was flooded. But thankfully, the water only reached their ankles. Naegi tried to open the gridded door but it was locked. Kyoko point out the hole on the wall next to them and they got through it. In the next room they found a file about an experiment based on hypnosis. They jumped over a desk that was blocking the road and plunged into darkness again. Naegi grabbed his fiancée's hand and they walked down the corridor when a voice called out to them.

"Who… Who's there?... I'll hurt you. I...I'm not afraid of dying. I'm not afraid of anything. Not anymore… But _Father Martin_ gave me a duty… I… I won't fail." and the voice stopped.

Naegi told his lover that they should be very careful, and also to stay close. They really should have brought another camcorder. They kept walking down the hallway and found what looked like a panel to reboot the generator emitting a red light. In order for the power to be restored, the generator in the basement will have to be restarted; the generator can be fixed by operating the two pumps, as well as the main breaker, which is turned on with a lever found further in the basement. They headed toward a closed door on the left. Naegi described the room they were in a mess like any other room in this damned building, there was also some headless corpses hanging from the ceiling once more. He opened a door leading to one of the pumps. A faint green light illuminating the button at the other end of the room.

Naegi tried to press it, but it was stuck. He pushed with his finger a bit more forcefully, but it didn't move a bit. Kirigiri chuckled as he moved him aside, and with a good punch, the button was pressed with a loud cracking noise as the engines started to do their work. She looked at him in a smug way, he chuckled at the sight and took her hand to lead her to the next pump. He was about to open the room next door for the second pump when a bang was heard from the door on the wall behind them. The ahoge boy rushed inside the room with his fiancée before closing the door behind them. Kyoko went to press the button and the noise caused by the engines seemed to have attracted the man outside as their door started to bang. The couple quickly rushed to hide behind a large furniture in the room. Naegi looked over with his night vision and saw the door getting bash down as a patient armed with a big truncheon of wood entered the room.

"Where are you…?" he asked… but no answers from the hidden couple. "Gone?..." he turned around.

Kyoko couldn't predict what happened next. Naegi suddenly shot up and kicked the man's spine. He fell on the floor and he didn't waste a moment to jump on his back and started punching his head to knock him out.

"N-No more! I'm not afraid!" yelled the man between blows. "I-I have a duty!" he grabbed his weapon and bashed it on his assailant side of the head.

Makoto fell on his back, his head bleeding from the wound, he pressed a hand against it as his lover ran to him, lifted him and run. Leaving behind an angry crazy and armed patient who was slowly standing up before starting to chase them.

"Why did you do this? Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Kyoko while running down the hallway toward the room with the lever. A mix of concern and anger in her voice.

"I needed to see how resistant they are, also if he was out, we could go through this mess without to much to worry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this." he apologized in her arms, a trail of blood running down on the side of his face.

They reached the far end room and immediately closed it behind them. She put the brunette down. The lever was there and Naegi quickly pushed it up. Now they needed to go back to the main room in the basement. He was about to open the door but heard footsteps coming closer. He ran toward a furniture, his partner behind him and they hid behind it. Once again a wooden door of the basement got bashed down by the armed inmate. He looked at the lever and started whining about failing his duty and he will kill the couple. He saw some lockers and walked toward them.

The moment he turned his back, the couple walked their way out of the room and sprinted to the panel. They pressed the reboot button and the light came back in the basement, and certainly the building. They didn't waste a second to head back to the Security Room. Once back to the lobby, the male detective let out a heavy sigh while crouching.

"Jesus… This… Was something…" he said.

"…" Kyoko glared at him.

"I'm sorry… again" he said once he saw her glare, looking at the floor, "I should have been more cautious with the patient downstairs… Because of my stubbornness I got hurt and worried you a lot."

"Hey now… It was a teachable mistake. It's bad that you got hurt…" she said, placing a hand to his cheek, "We now know that they can't be fought. Let's just get out of here and never come back. Ok?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered and they exchanged a quick kiss on their lips as they walked down the newly illuminated hallway.

Kyoko went back to the computer and started the program again.

"Finally, we'll be out soon Kyo-"

Everything that followed happened in a flash. Kyoko saw everything on the corner of her eyes. Naegi's head suddenly reared backward before getting smashed against the screen in front of him, blood spattered on her face. He fell unconscious to the ground. As she was about to turn and punch whoever did this, an arm wrapped itself around her neck, immobilizing her. As she started to struggle in vain, a hand holding a syringe appeared in her vision field, there was a green liquid in it. Probably sedative. The hand planted the syringe on her neck and injected its content in her vein. The first effects were direct. All strength of her body disappeared. She tried to stay up but her legs were weak unlike never before. Her hands on her desk for support.

"I'm sorry my child… I wish I had another one so I wouldn't have to hurt your partner… I didn't want to do this…" an old voice said behind her, she tried to turn her head to see who was speaking, "But you can't leave, no yet." he said as he put a hand on hers. She immediately jerked her hand away, but by doing that she lost her support and almost fell to the ground but the man caught her by her shoulders, turning her.

It was the priest, Father Martin, he looked old and had the same deranged look on his eyes like the other patient. He certainly wasn't an official priest. That was for sure.

"There is so much yet for you to witness." he said as he grabbed her head and turned her toward the screen, he pointed at a security footage, "Will you see it? Can you?" he asked.

On the screen was what looked like the entrance of an underground laboratory as four soldier entered the place, weapon in hand ready to fire.

"Or Lord, _the Walrider_ tearing His truth into the unbelievers." as he said that, suddenly one soldier flew backward and landed against the wall before getting dragged away, leaving behind a trail of blood. While the other soldier approached with caution after this strange scene, another one suddenly got lifted upside down like a doll and was shaking in all direction, as if a baby was grabbing a toy by its leg and flailed his arm. The attacked soldier started to shoot everywhere, hitting the head of one of his comrade, "The only way out of this place is the truth. Accept the gospel…" The last soldier tried to run away only to get smashed against a wall and being dragged away in the same manner of the first soldier, leaving behind a larger trail of blood. The footage stopped there.

Kyoko tried to turn her head but she was starting to feel dizzy as her eyes were flickering trying to stay awake.

"...and all doors will open before you." concluded Father Martin.

Her last vision was Martin lifting her up.

The nightmare continues…

 **To be continued...**

* * *

In the next chapter of **_Survival at Mount Massive Asylum_ …**

"We were so close… And now we are so far…"

"Are they… naked?"

"It's been a while since I saw a woman… she's pretty…"

"Maybe we can have our fun before bashing her brain?"

"'Follow the blood'? That Father bastard is he really trying to help us?"

"What? You like to watch? It's sick! You're sick!"

"Down the drain. With the blood, he said. The only way out is down. Down the drain. Down the drain."

* * *

First chapter is over.  
Father Martin bring them far away from the exit. They were so close.  
And now, multiple deadly challenges awaits them.

How will they survive this experience?


	4. Prison Block- Part 1

_Prison Block (part1)_

Naegi woke up, he felt really dizzy and felt a pain on his forehead. He touched his forehead and felt something wet on his palm. It was blood. His camera was next to him. He sat on the edge of the bed.

Wait.

Bed?

He stood up immediately, he now noticed that he was inside what looked like a padded cell, the worst in it. There was blood everywhere and the phrase "Rest in Peace" written in blood. He remembered: he was with Kirigiri at the Security Control Room, about to open the main door. And then pain. His first guess was Father Martin, since he's still alive and was already convinced that if it was anyone else, he and Kyoko would be dead.

Wait.

"Kyoko!" he shouted. He dashed to the door and started banging on it, "What have you done to her!? Tell me right now or I'll- Aah!" he yelped as suddenly a patient appeared behind the small window on the door.

The patient looked at Naegi before unlocking the door and ran away from it. The detective slowly approached the open door, his camcorder ready to record again. He opened the door and finally saw where he was:

"Oh my God…" but even he knew that God won't help him and his partner. They were on their own, they were next to the exit, and now they were in the Prison Block of the Asylum, which is always far far away from the entrance.

He was on the balcony of the second floor, if he turn left and walked down the balcony, he will find stairs going down to the first floor. But this didn't matter for now, he also must ignore all the screams of the patients in the cells. He turned right, and started to look inside the cells for his fiancée. But as he took one step, one of those crazy men jumped against a grid, his fingers intertwined with the space between the metal fiber. He started yelling at Naegi:

"BACK! Get back! Get the fuck away from me! Ruh… Don't you look at me. Don't you dare look at me!"

At the last sentence, Naegi immediately put his camcorder down for the man to calm down a little bit and run away in the bloody hallway behind him. Once the man gone, he quickly started to record again, but there was something in his mind way more important, he quickly dashed toward the first room on his right, he knocked.

"Kyoko! Are you in there?"

"Makoto?" a woman voice asked.

"Kyoko! Thank God! Wait a sec I'll get you out!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the handle and opened the door. He immediately rushed inside, only to see her sitting on the bed, he took her in his arms asking her if she was alright, which she answered positively. "Thank God you're alright, I was so worried…"

She returned the gesture, and said that she's the one who should ask that since he did get his head smashed against a screen.

The finally separated, but only so they could hold hands. Naegi noticed that her thumb was slightly wet. He guessed that she might have been biting it, probably worried about his health state. He explained to her where they were after she asked the inevitable question.

"We were so close… and now we are so far…" he sighed, looking down.

"Hey, it's alright…" she put her hand under his shin and lifted it up so they can look at each other's eyes, "We'll find a way out."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. They then decided that it was time to exit this room. Once out, it was time to explore and find a way out of the Prison Block. The right side was blocked by a locked gridded door. So they went left toward the stairs leading downstairs. As they walked past one locked door, suddenly a fist bursted out from the door's window, trying to grab one of the detectives.

Both yelped in surprise. Naegi turned his camcorder toward the window and saw the patient that was obviously a Variant looking through the broken window frame. Like some Variants, his face was full of scars and parts of his lips were sewed. He looked at the couple while trembling like a leaf, but it wasn't of fright, but more like excitement for something they didn't know and they didn't want to find out.

They decided to ignore him as they resumed their march, they also decided to ignore the open door that showed another patient, but way more startling than the other as he was in a corner, caressing his body while moaning strange things. They kept walking, and next to the stairs was another locked grid but what surprised the duo was the people behind the said grid.

"Are they… naked?" asked Naegi, while looking down, and yup. They were naked.

 _Twins._ Staring at them.

Both twins were pale, muscular, and hairy middle-aged men who were stark naked, were slightly drenched in blood and dirt, and had scars on the sides of their stomachs, making it likely they were joined before being separated. The first twin has a hump-shaped head with a neutral face and missing teeth, having brown hair everywhere but the top of his head. The second looks much the same but has a sterner face and messy dark brown hair covering his entire head.

"Who's this?" asked the hairy one.

"Maybe Father Martin's men…" answered his brother.

"Maybe…"

"One of them looks nervous… wait… there's a woman too."

"It's been a while since I saw a woman… she's pretty…"

"Maybe we can have our fun before bashing her brain?"

To this Naegi instinctively put himself between the twins and his fiancée, glaring at the pair of men.

"I want to kill the little man…" said again the hairy brother.

"As would I…"

"But the preacher asked us not to." he whispered but was a bit too loud.

"It would be…. Impolite."

"Not here."

"We give them a running start?"

"That's an idea" agreed the hairy twin.

"And when we kill him, we kill him slow."

"I also have an idea… we break his legs and force him watch our fun with the pretty lady… then we kill them both slowly."

"That's… an interesting idea…"

Both detective flinched at hearing the said idea, Kirigiri slowly put a hand to her partner's shoulder and told him to get away from these two creeps. He agreed.

"I want their tongues and livers." demanded the hairy twin.

"They're yours, I'll take the pretty woman's eyes." concluded the bald one as the detectives walked down the stairs.

They were now to the lower level of the Prison Block and the second they got down the last step of the stairs, a patient who was resting his head against a girder looked at them and said:

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

By looking around they noticed that some of the cell doors were unlocked, and decided to check some of them since there was no exit on this floor. There was a patient walking around and stopped before a wall or girder and started to smack his head against a spot, each hit echoed with a loud crack, leaving a big mark of blood where he hit with his head. There was some patientslaying down into a ball in some dark corners. But the worst was a Variant that was on a wheelchair but his whole body seemed to have been covered by a layer of skin and was sewed on the original body. They walked past this poor man, but he talked to the couple.

'Don't trust them… They will say it's for science but it's not… They were… waiting for us. In this place. _Billy_ understood. They've always been here…"

A new name: Billy. Who is he? Where is he? What did he become? They didn't know. But their intuition told them that they will soon discover the answers.

They approached one of the door but as soon Naegi reached for the handle, the patient inside dashed and banged at the door, the ahoge boy jumped and saw the man's face, he was a Variant and has scabs on his face and giant ones instead of hands. The detectives got away from the door and started to look for a way out.

They got to the other side of the room, it was now Kirigiri's turn to try to open a door. It was locked. She looked back up and let out a loud gasp as a Variant had his face plastered against the door window, staring at her with hungry eyes. He wasn't there a second ago.

They kept looking for a way out and eventually they managed to find a big crack on one wall inside one of the room. They went through this crack and had to go up a wall to get to the first floor. It was way too dark so Kirigiri went first and took the camcorder with her then helped Naegi up. Once the two of them were up, they turned around and almost fell down the hole they came from the deranging sight in front of them.

It wasn't the Variant in a straitjacket that hissed at the couple. No. It was the moaning escaping from a patient's mouth behind the Variant. He was… having a sexual intercourse with a naked beheaded corpse on the floor, in the middle of a pool of blood.

This man suddenly noticed the couple and jump against the wall behind him, hiding his parts with a hand, he started to yell at the detectives.

"Ah! God dammit! What the fuck is the matter with you? You two weren't invited to this, you god damned sickos! What? You like to watch? It's sick. You're sick." he scolded the duo.

They immediately turned away from the crazy man. Kirigiri looked at his fiancé's face once in the light again, she saw stuff like these before but this must be a first for him. His eyes were wide open and he started to mutter:

"Fuck this place… Seriously just _fuck this place_. Dying is getting lower to the list of the worst things that could happen to us here… Let's just find our way out from this nightmare"

She held his hand to calm him down, he rarely curse. It's a pretty bad sign when he does. They walked down the hallway to join the other balcony of the Prison Block they were in. Ignoring the calls from an inmate and the corpses of some guardians.

As they saw before, the balcony hadcollapsed leaving only the ledge that was still attached to the wall, Naegi went first, his back against the wall and managed to get to the other side with ease. His partner joined him quickly after. They walked down the long corridor and where now in the same place the twins were, but they have disappeared. Suddenly a patient threw himself against the iron bar separating the couple from where they were before.

"You, ah, didn't wait until I finished!" he said, looking at Naegi in a strange way that sent a chill down his spine, "But I saved some for you. Just wait… Wait…" and he ran down the stairs.

"... Lets leave." said the brunette.

"Agreed." answered the lavender haired woman.

They kept walking down the hallway, but a bit faster than before. There was a decontamination chamber illuminating the wall. On it, another text written in blood:

" _ **God always provides us a way. Follow the BLOOD"**_

"'Follow the blood'? That Father bastard is he really trying to help us?"

They got inside the chamber and the door quickly locked behind them before the decontamination gas got sprayed in the room. The door in front opened, leading to a staircase. Naegi took the battery that was next to it and they walked up the stairs. They learned by looking at a sign that they were on block A of the Prison Block. The got to an upper level and behind a gridded door was another decontamination chamber, but what was interesting about it was the trail of blood going inside.

"Follow the blood, huh?" said Kirigiri, "I think we must go that way."

"I think so too." agreed Naegi while grabbing the doorknob, but the door was locked too, "Let's find another way to the other side. Let's keep going."

They kept walking up the stairs to find another sign, with a blood red arrow going up. They started to hear a voice whispering out loud something. When they got to the upper floor, they saw the source of the voice, a topless patient, face against the wall, and hands touching some parts as if he was looking for a secret passageway. On the wall, written in blood as the other messages.

" _ **DOWN THE DRAIN"**_

And the man whispered continuously:

"Down the drain. With the blood, he said. The only way out is down! Down the drain. Down the drain..."

Next to the man was a hole leading to the decontamination chamber that they saw before. As Naegi was about to jump, Kirigiri stopped him and asked him to hand her the camcorder for a sec. He gave it to her and she looked at the darkness at a corner of the room. She walked over there and came back a second later with a file in her hand.

They read the file, it was about Father Martin, and as they suspected, he wasn't a real priest. He's actually a patient from the asylum suffering from a strange case of schizophrenia about hearing a 'higher calling'. It seems that finger painting calmed his symptoms with great success. But ever since he got transferred at Mount Massive, the doctors prevented him to do finger painting. As if Murkoff WANTED their patient to be more disengaged from reality. At least it explains the writing on the walls with blood, some sort of finger painting.

"What was Murkoff thinking?" wondered the female detective, putting her hand against her shin to think about an answer.

"I wonder too… But for now, let's find a way out of here." he said.

She nodded and both jumped down the hole.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

In the next chapter of _**S**_ _ **urvival at Mount Massive Asylum**_ …

"Just SHUT UP and let me think for a minute! Quiet! QUIET! AAAH!"

"He-He just killed him!"

"They weren't experiments, they were rituals… a conjuring…"

"Now… now we indulge… their tongues and livers… mine."

"Are you sure you can do it, Kyoko?"

"I have to if we want to get out of here."

"He… He just ripped his body off the man's head!"

"But he said something about security protocol, containment. What if he isn't the problem here? What if he's trying to fix it?"

* * *

Down the drain. Follow the blood. But is Martin really trying to help them?  
If they follow the blood will they manage to find their way out?  
Or will it just lead them to their doom?

For them moment, it's all they can do.


	5. Prison Block- Part 2

_Prison Block (part 2)_

They jumped down the hole and landed on the floor, right next to the locked decontamination chamber, the blood under it pointing that they must go through there, so they have to unlock the doors to the chamber. There was one at the end of the hallway a wide open door where strange noises could be heard from inside the room. At the other end, behind a desk, was another door but already bashed down. They decided to go toward the bashed one, they jumped over the desk and entered the next room. They walked down the small hallway only to suddenly hear yellings:

"Just SHUT UP and let me think for a minute! Quiet! QUIET! AAAH!"

The couple looked at each other before running down the hallway only to find a crystal wall, behind it was a security desk… and behind that desk was a patient beating and punching an agent to death, the patient lifted a nightstick and bashed it down on the poor man, a splatter of blood splashed against the window. The agent, laid still on the floor… dead. The patient was breathing heavily before lifting his head up and staring at the duo, his eyes empty.

"He-He just killed him!" squeaked the brunette, still filming the scene in front of him.

"I saw that… but… there's a room behind this man. Maybe the switch to unlock the chamber is inside…"

They gulped and slowly got around toward the entrance of the room, thankfully the armed man didn't chased them or was hostile, he just stood still, staring at them.

"I'd like you to stay quiet…" he whispered.

Naegi nodded and slowly entered the room with Kirigiri behind but unfortunately, as he was about to search on the desk the man raised the nightstick and struck Naegi on the head, yelling at him to stay away. The brunette fell down and was quickly dragged away by his partner, leaving a trail of blood from his head wound. The detective told him that she'll go, she took the camcorder and cautiously entered the room once more but being careful to not get too close to the armed patient. She went inside the backroom but a few seconds later she came out with nothing more than a battery.

The duo decided to keep going down the hallway, they might find something. At the end of the hallway was a closed but not locked door with 'Security' printed on it. They guessed that it's where they must go, but as soon as they opened the door, another armed patient saw them and yelled before giving chase.

"Who…? You guys are some of those Murkoff's sons of bitches aren't you!? I want to show you something!" he yelled while running behind the two detectives.

Kirigiri quickly ran in the room where she found the battery but Naegi wasn't quick enough and told her to stay hidden while he'll find another way to escape the Variant behind. She was about to disagree but the yell of the Variant prevented her from doing so. Thankfully for her, the other patient, the quiet one wasn't moving and didn't cared of what was happening. But he did look more pissed than before.

Naegi kept running, looking over his shoulder only to find the Variant still behind. He jumped over the desk blocking the hallway with such agility it would make Asahina proud. He ran in the other room at the end and slammed the door. The room he got in was some sort of a small prison with only two cells. One was open and pitch dark, the other had someone in it. On the back wall was two lockers. But Naegi decided to go inside the cell, as he ran through the iron bar door, his 'neighbor' jumped against the bars and whispered something before going back to bed.

"They weren't experiments, they were rituals… a conjuring…"

Suddenly the doors got hit once, then twice and at the third time the door fell on the floor as the Variant that was pursuing the ahoge boy entered the room. Fortunately, he wasn't very smart as he went to one of the lockers and when finding that Naegi wasn't there, he gave up and left the room. He opened a previously locked door by some strange magic that Naegi couldn't understand as he himself tried to pry open the said door, and went downstairs, where the duo came from.

Naegi let out a sigh of relief and slowly got out of the room, he threw a last glance to the other patient in the cell… What did he mean by rituals? Conjuring? Naegi didn't believe in dark magic… What's going on here?

* * *

Kirigiri left the room she hid in. she wanted to go help Naegi but also knew that showing up while he's hiding might just make the whole scenario more troublesome. The best thing she could do now was to go back to the security room and unlock the decontamination chamber. She walked down the hallway, making sure that the patient asking for silence wasn't following her. He wasn't.

She entered the room, closed the door behind her and quickly found the big red button placed between two desk computers, right before a security window. She pressed it and the light behind the window came to life, showing the decontamination chamber. On the window was, written in blood, again, 'FOLLOW THE BLOOD'. The doors to the chamber unlocked themselves, it was the sign that told her to go find Naegi and resume their journey out of this damn place.

She approached the door out of the security room but suddenly she heard footsteps from behind, she quickly looked for a place to hide, she found two lockers at the back of the room. She hid in one of them.

The door got bashed down by the patient that asked for silence. It seems he lost patience and wanted more blood. He looked around the room and saw the lockers. He slowly walked toward them, he put his weapon down on the desk, and approached his hand toward the handle and opened it. He smirked when he saw the female detective's eyes widen in shock. He grabbed her collar to pull her out of the locker, he punched her cheek hard and threw her back. What he didn't expect was for her to quickly get back on her feet and scamper at full speed. He quickly grabbed his weapon and gave chase.

* * *

Kirigiri ran, holding her cheek with one hand. Once she got to the hallway she found Naegi going out of the room at the other end, she jumped over the desk that was blocking the way. When her fiancé saw her hurt he quickly asked what happened but she didn't answer as she pulled him into the unlocked contamination chamber, getting away from the crazy man that was chasing her.

After being sprayed by decontamination gas, they got to the new section of the Asylum. Blood was on the ground, guiding them through the hallway. When they approached a corner, they heard a voice they never wanted to hear again: one of the twins.

"We gave them a chance." the bold one said.

The couple turned their head to see them, still naked, in the middle of an illuminated hallway, right behind a locked gridded door. This time they were armed with machetes.

"That we did…" the other twin said, and they started their own little dialogue. Naegi and Kirigiri not wanting to talk to them.

"I'd say we were more than fair…"

"Paragons of patience."

"Job-like in the suppression of our desire…"

"But now."

"Now… now we indulge...their tongues and livers… mine."

"And for me.. The pretty woman's eyes…"

The twins started to grin hungrily and lick their lips at the duo. Unfortunately for the couple, the only way out was past them. But the door was locked, and the twins were right behind it. They were trapped. For some unknown reason they couldn't go back to the decontamination chamber and all rooms in this area were locked. They looked for a way out, under the stare of the naked twins. Kirigiri suddenly noticed that the window next to them was broken and open. She looked outside and saw that they were a few floor over the Prison block where they woke up an hour ago. She also saw that the window ledge was going all the way to another open window at the other side of the door, right behind the twins. It's their way to the other side.

"Makoto, I know a way to the other side." she said.

"Really how?"

She pointed at the window and he took a look, he quickly backed down when he understood.

"B-But, I'm not strong enough to lift my own weight to the other side!" he said, he knew that there wasn't any other way. But still…

"I know, that's why I will take us both to the other side." she said.

"Wh-What?"

"Get on my back and get a firm hold." she said, as she turned her back at him and ducked a bit.

"I-I… Alright…" He got in position, arms locked around her shoulders and legs on her waist, "Are you sure you can do it, Kyoko?" he asked, concerned and a bit scared. He knew there was no other way.

"I have to if we want to get out of here." she said, "Ready?" she asked whilst ignoring the twins, looking at them with amusement and hunger.

"Yeah." Naegi answered before Kirigiri jumped over the window and used her hands to grab the ledge. The ahoge man let out a shout of surprise and wiggled a bit.

"Don't move." she ordered and he obeyed.

The male detective did his best to not move an inch as Kirigiri started to slowly move to the right of the ledge, toward the other window. Surprisingly, she didn't had too much trouble, either Naegi was even lighter than she ever imagined, or she's very strong.

Without too much trouble, she reached the other window but stood there.

"Makoto, be ready to run."

"Yes."

And with a great show of strength she pulled herself and Naegi over the window, the moment both touched ground they were about to run, but the twins had vanished. They weren't there anymore.

"Wh-what? Where did they go?" asked Naegi.

"I don't know…"

They stood there in silence, the fact that they suddenly disappeared wasn't helping them. Where are they now? They must be preparing an ambush. Too many possibilities, and none of them were going to end well for our heroes. But eventually, they need to keep going. They turned around and followed the blood down the hallway, on their way, they found a broken decontamination chamber. Both doors were bashed so they could go through without any problem. But they just stayed focused on leaving the place, so they kept following the blood… that lead them to a locked door that needed a keycard. Next to the door was a sign, written on it was.

" _ **SHOWERS"**_

"I already don't like the sound of that." said Naegi.

"Don't drop the soap." joked Kirigiri.

"Wh-Wha-? Oh my God, that was not funny" said the brunette a bit angry but was smiling a bit. She chuckled at the image.

They were trapped in an Asylum filled with crazy and murderous patients, their stress is tested, as was their mental health. So a little joke out of nowhere was very good to relax just for a second. Naegi thanked her for that, and they started to look for that keycard. There was an agent corpse in the darkness, but there wasn't a keycard on him, just a pair of batteries for Naegi who changed the one from the camcorder for the new ones.

They came back in front of the destroyed decontamination chamber and walked through it. They were now on a balcony of another Prison block. And down the illuminated prison courtyard… was the man they wish to never see again. The big guy, Chris Walker. And in his right hand he was lifting a screaming and pleading agent by the head. The poor man was about to scream again but Chris suddenly grabbed the fabric of his suit at the level of his torso and with a powerful pull, he ripped his body off his head, silencing the agent forever.

"We have to contain it…" Chris said out loud as he dropped the body and kept the head in his hand and walked away.

"He… He just ripped his body off the man's head!" exclaimed Naegi, trembling like a leaf as he imagined how it would feel to undergo such horrible execution.

The duo walked down the balcony to found the corpse of an agent with a keycard on his hands. Naegi took the card and they walked back to the shower door.

"But he said something about security protocol, containment. What if he isn't the problem here? What if he's trying to fix it?" whispered Kirigiri.

"I don't know… But whatever is the reason, we're on his target list. He'll kill us on sight." answered Naegi before taking her hand as he opened the shower door with the keycard.

The door lead them in another balcony, but this time for the showers as Naegi could see them downstairs with his night vision since the room was pitch black. He took a firm grip on Kirigiri's hand and guided her through the corridor. After some seconds of walking a narrow corridor with windows to the outside. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening at who was in front of him.

"One of the twins is in front of us… He's coming!" whispered the afraid detective.

"Where's the other one?" asked the lavender haired detective.

Naegi looked around and saw the other one behind the couple, they got ambushed and have no way out. That was until the female detective felt a airstream on her right, she looked at it and with the faint light of the moon she could distinguish the glass of the broken window, she quickly bent over to see if there was also a long window ledge for her to jump and go to the other side of the corridor. There was a ledge indeed but there was no time to see how far it went. She said to Naegi what to do: jump on her back once more, which he did immediately as he saw the window in front of her. And she jumped over and instantly started to move to the right, further down the corridor. They suddenly heard another of the twins conversation.

"My god, they vanished." said one of them.

"Vanished without a trace…" the other continued.

"I detect sarcasm."

"It was my intention…"

"They think we're assholes… or stupid"

"Let's pull them in and slice their belly open" proposed one the twins, hearing that made the two detective froze into place for some seconds before resuming their actions: Naegi staying still clinging on to Kirigiri's back while the latter keeps going right on the ledge.

"Wait… Just a moment…" after that last word, silence.

The female detective was now under another broken window and whispered to Naegi to be ready to run. And with another pull, they both got in the corridor and once more, the twins were gone.

"They are leaving.." said Naegi quietly as he saw with a zoom of his camcorder the arse of the hairy twin leaving the corridor in the direction the couple came in, "Let's keep going before they come back." he said as he took her hand to guide her again in the dark hallway.

Once outside they opened the door that exited them out of the shower, light welcomed them. Naegi turned off his night vision and they were once more following the blood on the floor. They came across another locked decontamination chamber, but thankfully for them the security room that unlocked it was right next door. They got in and approached the desk with the big red button that unlocked the doors for the chamber. Naegi pressed the button and the lights of the decontamination chamber turned on. But to their horror, someone entered the chamber… it was Chris Walker. And he turned toward the glass, staring right at their souls and lifted his fists up before bashing them against the glass, leaving gigantic cracks as the gas slipped through it.

The gas snapped an alarm inside the security room that locked all the doors for the couple to escape, they ran away from the window and tried to force the metal doors of the security room to open but without success. The big fucking guy lifted up his fists once more and smashed the window glass once more, the cracks getting larger. And with one last hit, the window was gone, Chris jumped over the desk and was ready to charge at the terrorized couple.

 _ **To be continued…**_

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum…**_

"LITTLE PIGS!"

"Up the vent! HURRY!"

"JESUS!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"You! You have to let us out of here!"

"...I need to tell you a secret…"

"I… I just saw something… Maybe it was a glitch in the camera… please just be a glitch."

* * *

Trapped, chased. Nothing new in Mount Massive.  
Our heroes are face to face with Chris Walker, and he wants their heads.

Will they escape?


	6. Prison Block- Part 3

_Prison Block (part 3)_

The big guy jumped over the desk and got in the room.

"LITTLE PIGS!"

The malfunctioning airlock behind him burst into flames and started to make small explosions that shook the room. Chris Walker had his white eyes locked on the couple as he started to walk toward them. A loud clank caught Kirigiri's attention right before they started to run away from him. They ran in a very cartoony way around a desk. Chris Walker tried to reach them over the desk but they just walked away, and when he jumps over they were already at the other side.

"Up the vents! HURRY!" Kirigiri exclaimed as she pointed at the vent that was open, her partner understood.

He ran to one side of the room, gaining the big man's attention, that little distraction was enough for the lavender haired woman to get in the vent and call out to her fiancé.

Naegi ran toward the man as he was raising both hands to grab him but the brunette slid under his large legs. Walker didn't immediately understood what just happened as he slowly turned around to see his prey grabbing his partner hand and being pulled up. He rushed toward him.

The male detective was halfway inside the vent when suddenly his leg was tightly grabbed, he let out a shout of pain as he looked down on the big man that was holding him and about to pull him out as he increased the pressure on his leg, almost breaking it. Naegi did the only thing he could think of to get out of this mess: he kicked the giant's face. It didn't had much effect on hurting him, but he did released his grip, leaving the brunette with the camcorder enough space for his leg to slip out of his giant hand.

Chris Walker let out an angry roar as he saw the couple crawling through the vent.

"Are you alright?" asked Kirigiri, concerned.

"I-I'm fine, let's just get away from him. Ah-AH!" shouted Naegi as the air vent plate suddenly gave up under the weight of the duo.

They crashed right outside the Security Room, in the hallway. They couldn't even breath for a second as the closest door suddenly started to bang.

"JESUS!" yelled Naegi, "He won't leave us alone!"

"Let's go! No time to waste!" said the female detective, helping Naegi run with his injured leg.

They ran down the hallway as fast as they could as the metal door gave up and Chris Walker was already giving chase. They saw at the end of the corridor the burning decontamination chamber, there was no choice but to walk past it and hope not to get burned by the flames. But the second they walked beside the flames, an explosion occurred and blasted the couple through a window, making them fall onto the lower floor of the Prison Block they were in.

The fall was higher this time, than when they went through a window in that first hour in the Asylum. Strangely, neither died nor got more injured when they crashed to the ground.

This Prison block was different than the one they woke up earlier, first of all, it was pitch black. The only source of light coming from the stairs at the other side of the courtyard, and from the flickering light coming from the shaking lamp over the duo, showing them exactly why their landing was 'soft'...

...They landed on a pile of corpses and body parts. Guard's body stacked like hay around a pond of blood and flesh. Arms, heads, torsos and legs absolutely everywhere. And everything was dried up as none of the detectives got stained with blood that wasn't theirs. And suddenly the lamp gave up.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled both detectives.

Naegi quickly put the night vision and looked for his partner, they were both in panic. Well, Kyouko was using all her strength to show it at a minimum. He finally reached her and grabbed her hand, he told her that it was him and they needed to get out of there as soon as possible. She nodded and followed her partner. The stairs were at the other side of a wall of desks and beds, they could easily jump over it. But as soon as they did, someone jumped over the rail of the upper floor and landed on top of the stairs a dozen meters away from the couple: it was Chris Walker, _again!_

"What is this bullshit?!" seethed quietly Naegi before jumping back over the small wall of furniture with his fiancée and hid in the closest room.

The big guy started to walk around the court, whispering insults toward the couple as he looked for them. As soon as he turned around to look in a room at the end of the court yard, Naegi and Kirigiri quickly jumped again and walked up the stairs. There was light on their left, at the other side of the gridded door was a lighted hallway with a trail of blood on the ground, as if that bastard of Father Martin knew that they'll end up there somehow. Unfortunately, the gridded door was closed so they had to do a big detour around the balcony of the second floor of the Prison Block. They managed to do it without doing much noise that could attract the big guy downstairs who was still looking for them.

They eventually got to the other side, right at the entrance of the corridor leading to the next part of their journey in this insane place. Naegi's leg was getting a bit better since the injury wasn't that important. He let out a sigh and a growl responded it. The duo slowly looked behind to see Chris Walker walking up the stairs, his eyes locked on them. He roared as he punched once the gridded door, making some bolts fly.

The detectives quickly turned around and ran down the corridor. A gridded door was blocked by beds but thankfully for them, there was enough space between two beds for them to slip through, there was no time to waste as Naegi went first quickly followed by Kirigiri. Chris Walker was at the other side of the door, the gap too small for him to slip through. He turned around and looked for another way.

When they look behind them, they saw another corridor leading to the court yard, they immediately understood that there was another way in to this side of the beds for Chris to get in. They looked around for a way which Chris had no chance to get them. Another gridded door, completely blocked by beds, leaving just a small hole for them to crawl in. They didn't waste a moment as Kirigiri went first, halfway through the hole though, she yelped in surprise. Naegi quickly followed her to help her from any problem that appeared in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned for her as he got out of the hole and stood to face her.

"I'm alright… he just startled me." she pointed at a patient that was lying on the edge of the bed, looking away.

"O-Ok… I'm glad you're alright…" he sighed with a smile as he took her hand.

She smiled back and saw that the trail of blood was leading to another prison block so she proposed to rest a bit before resuming their escape. There wasn't any threats around so they could stop to breathe for some minutes. She took that time to hold the brunette in her arms.

"K-Kyoko? Is everything alright?" he asked, his cheeks red.

"I am… But what about you? You're the one who is more injured… I don't want anything too dangerous to happen to you…"

"Well… being here is already the worst thing that happened in my life until now." he joked, and only received a little punch from his fiancée, "ow!"

"I'm serious, Makoto." she frowned.

"I know… I know… We'll get out of here… We just need to keep following the blood…"

"Yes." she released him, "Let's keep going."

Naegi nodded and both walked inside the new Prison Block, and immediately regretted it as the screams of the crazy patients behind the bars of their cells echoed throughout the prison. One of them in particular was really putting the couple uncomfortable: he was in a straitjacket and he was blindfolded but somehow, he seems to know where the duo was as he approached them, when they walked away, he followed them, whispering things to them.

"... I need to tell you a secret…" he was whispering endlessly.

"You! You need to get us out of here!" shouted another patient to the couple, "These bars won't stop the Walrider. It'll come for us one by one until we're all gone! Please! For the love of God!" he pleaded but there was nothing the detectives could do for the poor Variant.

There was no way out of the floor they were in, the only thing they could do was going to the upper floors of this Prison Block. There was no stairs for them to go up, but fortunately there was stacked beds that they could climb on and reach the higher levels. Their march to the upper floors of this Prison block was full of Variants that attacked them but nothing too serious, especially after Chris Walker or the Twins. Each time a patient tried to attack one of the detectives, the other would punch him and it was all that was needed to calm them down. The result once they got to the highest floor without patients were: two punches for Naegi and two strangulation for Kirigiri. Nothing funny here at Mount Massive Asylum.

During the climb, they found another pair of batteries and a document about some _Dr. Rudolf G. Wernicke_ 's death. Old German man who died in 2009, his moments during WW2 were cloudy but he left Germany to live in the United States in 1949 where he lived a good life. It seems that he funded Murkoff Corporation with its projects. Was he also behind the whole PROJECT WALRIDER that every patient is so afraid of?

Something bigger than they imagined is happening here. And even though they have to admit they were very intrigued, by seeing the states of the 'normal people' here (headless) they didn't want to get too involved with it.

The exit was not reachable because the floor right in front of it collapsed. But the duo found in one of the cells a hole that leaded them to the floor below. They knew they must go that way because of the trail of blood leading to the hole. They jumped down, right in the cross of two stairs leading down, one of them was blocked but the other leaded to a room full of blood. At the impact with the floor Naegi activated the night vision without doing it on purpose but when he looked down on the bloody room, he saw something. Something he couldn't understand nor describe: a big shadow of a man… floating and flying away. And he also heard a whisper he didn't understand.

His eyes widen in terror as he started to sweat, Kirigiri noticed it and placed a hand on his shoulder to ask him what was wrong.

"I… I just saw something… Maybe it was a glitch in the camera… please just be a glitch." he said, fearing that this place was getting to him, before walking down the stairs with his partner to enter the bloody room.

Once inside, they noticed it was a locker room, right next to the showers. There were entrails decorating the walls and floor at some corner but the most disturbing was the word 'WALRIDER' written again and again and again on all the walls and lockers.

"Murkoff was running an experiment here called PROJECT WALRIDER, but the patients talk about the Walrider like it's a physical presence. A spirit or demon. Something they found in the mountain… Just what is going on in here?" said Kirigiri, analyzing the writing and the weird logo that was also drawn in blood next to a 'WALRIDER'.

"I… I really don't like the turn this story is taking…"

They had to keep going but the showers were in total darkness, Naegi put back on the night vision, hoping he would never see the 'glitch' again and took his partner's hand and leaded her inside the empty showers. And found another hole, leading down the sewers, between pipes and ground. They knew they had to go there because of the trail of blood. But maybe, maybe they could exit this place through the sewers. They jumped down and down, avoiding the burning steams of the pipes, avoiding to fall from too high and reached a brick wall with a hole. The hole was large enough for them to pass through. And there they were… in the Sewer of Mount Massive Asylum.

The nightmare continues…

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum…**_

"Jesus… Just as expected of sewers… It stinks."

"So there's also bodies down here… That means we're still not safe."

"Oh my god… oh my god… it's- it's…"

"It seems we need to go further down… but we need to flush the water."

"You got to be kidding me."

"HEY OVER HERE!"

"Little pigs…"

* * *

And this is the end of the second chapter of this story.

Will the couple survive of the Sewers? Or will they lose their lives there...


	7. Sewers- part 1

_Sewers (part 1)_

The duo of detectives started to walk down the sewers of the asylum. Not even minding walking in the disgusting water. They already knew that they will certainly burn their shoes once outside since with all they can see inside the gross water, they knew it will be impossible to clean them.

"Jesus... Just as expected of sewers... it stinks." said Naegi.

"But these ones... they smell way worse than any other I've been through."

"You've been in sewers before?" asked the brunette.

"Sometimes in old cases." she smiled.

"I'd love to hear about those stories."

"Once we get out of here." Kirigiri promised.

The couple nodded to each other before resuming their journey. They jumped over a wooden board that was blocking the way through a sewer. The light was starting to fade as darkness was setting in, Naegi activated the night vision and took Kirigiri's hand to guide her. They came to a cross way with two directions, on the right was written exit, but it was blocked by giant rocks from a collapse so they had no choice but to go left. Maybe they'll find another exit this _other_ way.

While walking deeper in the sewers, they encounter a corpse of a patient. They immediately understood that they werenot done with the Variants of the asylum.

"So there's also bodies down here… That means we're still not safe." said Kirigiri, staring at the corpse as they moved on.

They got blocked by a wall, Naegi looked around to find no other way to go. It's a dead end. Why would Father Martin lead them here? That was the question until Kirigiri pointed out the small pipe inside the wall, small but big enough to crouch through it. Naegi went first, it was dark but a straight line so he activated the night vision and told Kirigiri where to step. The stench of the inside of the pipe punching his nose like a boxer. Even the female detective was pinching her nose. And she was extra careful to where to step since she was wearing a skirt, so her legs were air free and exposed to the filth that threaten to touch her skin. Something that Naegi was not okay with.

Once Naegi got out of the other side of the pipe he stood up and saw the same vision again. With his eyes and on screen. A floating shadow whispering things as it ran from left to right, down a hallway. Naegi froze. He wasn't moving an inch and was breathing heavily. Kirigiri got out of the pipe a few seconds later and saw her partner once again frozen, she approached him and asked him what was wrong, which made him jump.

He looked at her with shaky and frightened eyes.

"O-Oh my God… oh my god… it's- it's…" he stammered, "It's not a glitch. It was not a glitch!" he almost screamed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to calm him down.

"L-Look." he said as he showed her the recording.

Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw the big silhouette appear on the screen and glide from one side to the other on the screen. It looked like one of those paranormal shows Hagakure or Yamada use to talk and/or show to the class sometime back in school.

They stayed like this for almost a minute until they decided that it was time to keep going and exit this hellish place. The ghost went to the right, they will go to the left. They found what looked like a ladder leading to an exit but it was destroyed, the remains next to body parts and a note.

" _(Found scrawled in pencil on the back of an_ _Admittance form. Handwriting matches samples_ _from patient "Father" MARTIN ARCHIMBAUD.)_

 _This God is real._

 _What we've mistaken so long_ _for ghosts, spirits, madness._

 _We were only_ _willfully ignorant._

 _The scales on Saul's eyes_ _were fear, and when you see beyond it, you_ _truly see._

 _This is the gift of the Walrider._ _The Gospel of Sand._

 _The greatest sin in the_ _world is willful ignorance of God._

 _To receive a_ _revelation and not spread it to the waiting_ _flock._

 _This place... To stand in the way of_ _salvation is a sin for which no_ _punishment is too great._ "

Again about this Walrider. Just what is it? It's certainly not only the name of a project if Father Martin is praising it like this. Especially if the result of the project are those broken patients and Variants.

They kept going through the tunnel to turn right, and right and right again to finally come back to where they were a few minutes ago. There was no other choice but to follow the ghost. It seems that the latter went through two section of wood support, it was large enough to squeeze through, what the couple did. It leaded to a brand new area with a pipe and ladder going down. But there was water flooding it. It seems that they need to go down there: a trail of blood was heading down.

"It seems we need to go further down… But we need to flush the water first." pointed Kirigiri.

"Oh look!" said the ahoge boy, pointing with his finger at a map.

On the map was the location of two valves that must be turned to flush down the water from the lower junction, where they needed to go. Naegi proposed that they separate, each one get one valve to be quicker. He'll take care of the one that seems far away and she could take care of the one that was closer and the path not too complicated. When she asked him why, he lifted up the camcorder.

They agreed and entered the hall that seems to connect both paths toward the valves. There was a lot of boxes laying around and three stacked on top of each other in front of them. As the duo was about to separate, a loud bang was heard from the other side of the room. Then another and suddenly, a giant form fell from the ceiling… It was Chris Walker.

"You gotta be kidding me." muttered Naegi as he hid behind the stack of boxes with his fiancée.

"Why is he so focused on us?..." whispered Kirigiri, looking slightly over the boxes to see the giant walking around, muttering insults.

"... Let's keep up to the plan!" suddenly said the male detective, making his partner look at him in surprise. "Your valve is down this way, once you're in front of a wall, turn right and it's the first door you'll see. Also be careful there's a wooden board blocking the way, you can jump over it."

"Wait, I'm not okay with this!"

"We have no time to think." he says as they heard Chris' footsteps getting closer, "Be careful." he said as he quickly pecked her lips.

He quickly stood up and ran towards the tunnel leading to the second valve, yelling: 'HEY! OVER HERE!" to the giant man who immediately started to follow him with a growl.

Naegi disappeared inside the darkness of the tunnel, Chris Walker got wrapped by the same darkness a few second later. Kirigiri stood up and ran inside the other tunnel, just like her fiancé said: there was a little wooden board. But she easily jumped over it. She couldn't see anything in the dark, fortunately enough the door she needed to go through was under a working lamp, only source of light in the dark tunnel. She opened the door and closed it behind her just in case. The valve was right in front of her and she quickly turned it.

The sound the engines made was very loud. And attracted the monster of the sewers.

In the other side of the area, Naegi was also turning the second valve.

* * *

"Little pigs…" groaned Chris Walker as he extended his massive hand to catch Naegi's neck, but the smaller man ducked before turning left.

Chris did not let his white glaring eyes go from the running form of the human in front of him. But his chase came to a halt as the small man squeezed through two sections of wooden support. The big guy tried to reach for him but failed to grab him.

"I'll get you later, you whore... " he spat as he saw the brunette run inside a room.

And that's when he heard it once, a loud noise from the other side of the area, then again but right next to him. The woman was there too. He turned his back and walk toward the other room with the valve.

* * *

Naegi sighed once the valve turned. He deduced from the loud noise that echoed in the sewers before he turned the valve that Kirigiri also turned hers. He walked out of the room and squeezed again through the wooden sections. He walked carefully so not to attract Chris Walker attention. Without too much problem he reached the 'hall' with the boxes. He hid behind the pile of three boxes, waiting for Kyoko.

She appeared some seconds later, but she was running fast, looking surprised and afraid.

"Kyoko!" he called out.

"Makoto! To the ladder, hurry!" she ordered as she ran towards it.

Naegi immediately obeyed as he saw the silhouette of Chris Walker emerge from the shadow, roaring "Little pigs!" at the couple.

Kirigiri jumped down the hole, sliding the rail of the ladder. Naegi quickly jumped after her. Barely avoiding the grasp of a giant bloody hand. They escaped the big bastard.

They reached the lower junction of the sewers, and the first thing they noticed was that it was pitch black. The brunette immediately activated the night vision and took his partner's hand. As he guided her through the dark tunnels, he told her that there were corpses all around the place. Hanging over the pipes, under the filthy water or just laying around. They reached a ladder bringing them up again. Kirigiri went first followed by her companion.

During the ascension, she stopped and gasped mid-way as she saw a patient poking his head over the end of the ladder to look down and disappear one second after. She yelped in surprise when Naegi's head bumped her buttocks.

"S-Sorry! It was an accident!" he stammered, probably red.

"It's alright. There's a Variant up there be ready." she responded, a hint of pink on her cheeks, but no one would see that in the dark..

"Alright."

But once they both got upstairs, there was no one. Just a grid on their left, blocking the way to another tunnel. It was pitch black behind the grid. They were about to resume their journey when voices from the darkness started to scream. One of them shouted 'WALRIDER!' before more screams of pain as noises of flesh being ripped apart were heard. After some seconds, silence. Both detectives looked at each other, their eyes full of fright and confusion. Whatever happened down there… could happen to them.

They continued their way down the sewers in silence. After a minute of walking a shining light flashed on their eyes. Then it turned away and they heard someone singing. Naegi recognized the voice: it was Father Martin's.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" he said.

Both detectives called out for him, but the voice turned and ran away, Naegi saw him running. The fake priest was lost in his delusions, as he kept singing his prayer. They tried to follow him but giant rocks were blocking the way. They have no other choice but to go through that door they saw earlier, just next to them.

But when they opened the door, what they saw stopped them on their tracks. A Variant was waiting for them from behind what looked like a little house made from broken tables. The patient looks right at the couple and quickly said:

"You don't have to be scared of me. I can tell we're the same. You still know what's real." he started, "The Doctor's dead, you guys know that right? DR. Wernicke. Died before he even started working here."

That's… new.

"What kind of experiments does a dead doctor perform on living patients? That's the question…" he concluded.

Just what is PROJECT WALRIDER?

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum…**_

"How is that possible…?"

"He should be dead, right? What is that patient saying?"

"So that's where they drop the corpses…"

"It's too dark and it seems that… Here take the camcorder."

"Are you sure?"

"MAKOTO!"

* * *

Darkness await them.  
Their stalker will never stop his chase.  
The nightmare has no end.  
Is death the only solution?


	8. Sewers- part 2

_Sewers (part 2)_

The Variant in front of them sat down once he stopped talking, both hands scratching his head as he looked at his feet. Our duo walked away from his 'house' as they saw a big pipe going down with a ladder.

"How's that possible…?" Kirigiri said.

Naegi looked at her, he understood what she meant.

"You're talking about DR. Wernicke working here right?" he asked.

"Yes… The document we found said he was deceased in 2009, it's a long time ago."

"So he should be dead, right? What is that patient saying?" the brunette wondered as he threw a glance at the man behind them.

"I'm ready to bet that it have something to do with this Project WALRIDER everyone is talking about." She concluded as she started going down the ladder, her companion following behind her.

Once they got to the bottom of the ladder, they turned around to see that they were in another tunnel, with filthy water flowing down the tunnel. But this time, the water was red, with blood. They looked up at the wall at the other end to see two signs, one pointing at the right: 'Female Ward' and another pointing at the left: 'Male Ward'.

Naegi wanted to joke about the blood in the water and the female ward… but didn't do it as he knew he might get punched.

"Oh. I think I know where the blood comes from." said his partner, pointing at the Female ward sign, a smirk on her face.

Naegi looked up at her with wide surprised eyes, she just said what he told himself not to say. He let out a chuckle as he grabbed her hand.

"I love you." he said with a bright smile.

"I know." she smiled back.

But it was now time to continue their journey, they only met crazy male patients. Maybe they were in the male ward since the beginning? They should go see if there's an exit to the female ward. So they headed down the dark tunnel leading to the female ward, but it was blocked by a gridded wall and door. Locked. Of course. They tried to force it but there was nothing they could do.

So they headed to the male ward. During their walk, a body fell from a pipe, just above their head, almost hitting them if they were going a little faster. The body was missing his head.

"So this is where they drop the corpses…" noted Kirigiri before resuming their journey.

In the next few turns, there was blood and body parts everywhere: against the walls, under the water, hanging on support wood board above their head. But there was something weird. Most of the body parts were actually entrails. And some deep ones too! And by following the blood patterns… it seems that people weren't just killed on the spot… but rather exploded.

They walked passed another locked door, but from the noises behind it they were glad it was locked. They had to go through another smaller pipe, it was dark inside and unfortunately, the water was higher than before, reaching half of their calves.

Once out of the pipe they got up the platform that presented itself in front of them. The platform had two door, one in front of the other. Naegi walked toward the one on his left, he grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door… leading to a bunch of wood board blocking the way. He turned around to say that there was nothing but Kirigiri's eyes widened and grabbed him by his collar before pulling him. Surprised, he almost didn't feel the hand that brushed against the back of his head. He spun around to see a Variant behind the boards, extending his arm through a crack, trying to reach for the male detective. He removed his hand and looked through the crack with hungry eyes.

Naegi didn't wasted a second to slam the door on it.

"Not this way I guess…" he sighed in relief, "Thanks Kyoko".

She allowed a little smile to appear on her lips before approaching the other door, her serious mask back on. She opened the door only to find darkness, her partner activated the night vision of the camcorder to see that the door leaded to a catwalk. He took her hand walked inside the dark room. He noticed and told his fiancée that the room was flooded with water.

The catwalk was broken, so they had to jump down into the dirty water. He had an idea.

"It's too dark and it seems that… Here take the camcorder" he said, handing the recording device to Kirigiri who took it.

She didn't expect to see him jump into the water the moment she looked through the device.

"Makoto? What-"

"I'm alright. Just as I thought the water is up to chest level… Can you see me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Now try to get on my shoulders slowly." he instructed.

"What? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Like that you won't touch much that disgusting water. I don't want you to catch some disease. Don't worry about me, I have my clothes. I'll burn them once home."

Kirigiri smiled as she started to slowly slide her legs over Naegi's shoulder, once he got a good grip of her tight she let go of the catwalk and was surprised to see that he could lift her without too much problem, he did get stronger since High School.

"Alright, where to go? I can't see much."

"Yes… There's the stairs leading to another catwalk to your right." she guided.

With the guidance of the lavender haired woman, they walked up and down catwalks in different flooded area. When they walked up the stairs, Naegi let her get down before letting her get back on his shoulders once they reached the end of the platform. They ended up reaching a very big flooded room, it was empty, only pillars and small boxes were filling the corners of the giant room.

Kirigiri zoomed toward the center of the room where she could see light, there was another catwalk, leading to a ladder. But the end of the catwalk was broken, but they could jump from there and grab the ladder and go up. She guided her partner toward the catwalk when they suddenly heard a noise that wasn't supposed to echo down here… chains.

"Chris Walker!" whispered Naegi as he slowed down his march, trying to do least noise possible.

"The stairs of the catwalk are on your right, in front of you. Not far away" She whispered as she looked around, she saw the glowing white eyes of the big man, on their left, he was getting closer. "He's on your left, a bit far away… but he's coming this way."

They slowly got up the catwalk but a sudden sound of chains told them to run as Chris noticed them and was running toward them. They dashed toward the ladder, Naegi trailing a bit behind the detective. She jumped and grabbed the ladder and quickly started climbing to leave place for her fiancé. He jumped, but his hand slipped against the last rung and fell to the water below.

"MAKOTO!" yelled Kirigiri as she saw him fall.

"I'm alright!" he shouted, "Quickly go up! I'll join you soon!" he ordered before disappearing in the darkness.

She looked at the catwalk and saw the massive form of Chris staring at Naegi, he looked up at Kirigiri and 'smiled' as he said…

"I'll bring his head to you, little pig. Then I'll get yours." and he disappeared in the darkness too.

She got up and noticed something horrible: she has the camcorder. Which means that Naegi was in total darkness downstairs! She wanted to call him and throw him the camcorder, but by the time she did this, she'll attract the big fucking guy to him. She kept climbing and reached the room upstairs. There was a patient crying on a chair, but she ignored him as she was staring down the hole, worried sick. She started perambulate around the hole, not looking anywhere but the hole, waiting for an ahoge to appear.

It's been a whole minute now. She was about to jump back down when she heard a gasp and someone climbing. It was Naegi. She ran to him and took him in her arms. He patted her back in the embrace, whispering to her that he was alright, that everything was fine. She gave him back the camcorder.

They resumed their journey after another minute of hugging. They walked down a narrow corridor. Suddenly a patient armed with a stick ran toward them, he raised his stick high up yelling a 'GET BACK!' and smashed it down on Naegi. Except that Kirigiri got in the way and took the harsh hit instead. She fell to the ground, holding her head, where the patient hit her. The patient ran away after that hit.

"Kyoko! Are you okay?" Naegi shouted as he got to his knees to see if she was alright.

There was a trail of blood dripping down the right side of her face, staining her lavender hair. She said she was fine as she stood up, still holding her head. Then walked down the corridor, the man has disappeared who knows where… The corridor leaded the couple to stairs going down into another tunnel of the Sewers of the Asylum. They got down and saw a sign telling them that they were near the Male Ward. Dirty water still tainted by blood. They suddenly remembered the instructions of Father Martin… Follow the blood.

They walked down the tunnel, following the bloody water. Thankfully it was calm this time. The only 'exciting' thing that happened was a patient that appeared out of nowhere and started running away from the couple. He disappeared behind a gridded door that he locked behind.

They ended up in front of two sections of wood supports which they could squeeze in between to pass through. They noticed the unstable pipes behind the wood boards so they picked up the pace. Once out of the sections, hot steams burst out of the pipes, making the way back impossible.

There was stairs on their right leading to the male ward, where they needed to go. But something at the end of the tunnel caught their attention, a light. They got there to see that the light was coming from behind a closed door. The door was locked but they could see through the window on the door. And what they saw made them gag.

"Jesus Christ!"

They thought the sewers couldn't smell any worse… Hundreds of bodies crammed into a room, thousands of flies. The smell was unsustainable. They took several steps back.

Was that the Priest's 'way out'?

The nightmare continues for our heroes… but none of them knew… that for one of them… the nightmare was about to get worse… as a certain Doctor was waiting impatiently for his next patient…

 _ **To be continued...**_

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum…**_

"It seems we could go through there if we pushed that thing."

"Why are you doing this?"

"There's no other way"

"Can't sleep…"

"Jesus Christ… he was… eaten"

"WANTS MEAT! WANTS MEAT!"

* * *

WELL! Another chapter's over and we're getting close to the horrible moment!

BUT FIRST, I'll go cry after that episode. I need to write/draw/read/watch naegiri. A LOT


	9. Male Ward- part 1

_Male Ward (part 1)_

Naegi backed away from the door and the smell. He turned around.

"L-Let's keep going…" he whispered.

"Yes…" Kirigiri agreed before turning her heels too.

Both walked up the stairs they came across and reached the Male Ward. They were now in a short corridor with only one exit… that was blocked by furniture. But they both quickly noticed the flashing light against the wall coming from under a metal storage unit containing propane tanks.

"It seems we can go through there if we push that thing." pointed out the female detective.

"Alright, let me do it." the ahoge boy said as he started pushing the storage unit.

It was really heavy but after a few seconds he moved it out of the way of an open vent with blood flowing in. Follow the blood. It seems the directions were still going. Naegi crouched and saw a man on a chair at the other end of the vent that was leading to another chamber. He said he'll go first as he slowly got in. Once at the other side, he called out to his partner that it was fine. The man was twitching but completely harmless. There was a pool of blood at his bare feet.

They got out of the room and closed it behind them. They were now in another corridor. Longer this time. There was a blocked door at the far end on their right, close to it an open door. And on their left was the wall but with another room. They decided to go there first. It was pitch black, so Naegi got inside with his camcorder in night vision.

Inside the room was a chair reversed and a big pool of blood. And on the walls was a very dark message written in blood… He got out of the room and joined his lover to share his discoveries inside the room.

"They… They've been torturing people in there… And by method. On the walls was written: 'FINGERS FIRST. THEN BALLS. THEN TONGUE.'." Kirigiri flinched at hearing this, "Somebody is supervising the torture… Instructing them." he concluded.

They walked down the hallway and when they approached the open door, bangs were heard. They glued their back against the wall and slowly walked toward the entrance. Naegi leaned in to see what it was. In the room was a table with nothing important on it. On the floor was a patient curled up and sobbing. There was another door in the room, blocked by a storage unit. And the bangs were coming from that door. Someone was trying to get in.

Naegi said there was no danger as they entered the room. The man on the floor ignored their existence as he kept crying and hiding his face. Kirigiri was examining the door for a second while Naegi was looking around. He jolted when he heard the loud noise of something heavy being pushed he looked behind to see his fiancée pushing the storage unit. He ran to her to stop her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, "There are Variants behind that door!"

She stopped and looked at him.

"Look around you. There's no other way." she said, "Come and help me and be ready to run, okay?"

Naegi wanted to argue but knew that she was right, it's the only way forward, he got next to her and helped her push the storage unit. It was way faster when they were two pushing it. The door was now free to be opened. They braced themselves as Kirigiri reached a gloved hand to the handle and pried it open.

But there was no one. She looked at both end of the new hallway that presented itself to them and there was no one.

They looked at each other and shrugged before resuming their journey. All doors on the hallway were locked, but they did found an open vent on the wall, they crawled through it and reached a hospital-like room. Most beds were hidden by curtains, and absolutely none of them wanted to see what was behind them with the smell and moans coming from behind each one.

Naegi noticed a functional battery so he went to retrieve it. He then heard a voice coming from behind the curtains on his left.

"Can't sleep…" the voice moaned in pain, "Wernicke is waiting for me there…"

Wernicke again, the doctor that should be dead and is working at the Asylum. What is the connection between him and everything that is happening here?

More grunts and moans were coming from behind the curtains. They walked to the end of the room, where a double locked door was waiting for them. They looked at the window on the door to see a patient sitting on a chair, hanging his head down, there was blood on the floor and the man wasn't moving. Once again, it seems they needed to go through that room, but the door was locked. They must find another way in.

As they turned around, the saw that one of the bed curtain wasn't hiding a part of the bed. What they saw was now carved inside their mind forever. They slowly approached the gruesome scene in front of them. 'Half' of a man, the top part was flesh, but the rest was just skeleton, and by the look of things, his flesh and muscles were not removed with precision, it was eaten.

"Jesus Christ… He was… Eaten…" whispered Naegi, slowly bringing down the camera, not sure if he wanted to record this scene any longer.

Kirigiri saw the confidential document that was lying next to the patient's bed. She took it and read its content.

It was a report of a certain _Richard Trager_ , a new doctor that worked here at the Asylum. He talked about the fact that the Project WALRIDER was adding more corpses to the pile, and the cost will be exorbitant. But what was deranging was the last paragraph of the report. The doctor telling that he just learned that a human being can't survive without both kidneys. What kind of doctor is Trager?

The duo looked around for a way to continue, they found an open vent and both jumped in crawling through it. They reached the room and dropped in. The moment they touched the ground… Shouts were coming from behind the double door as the man on the chair started screaming. He was actually attached to it. They looked behind only to see two Variants bashing against the door yelling:

"WHORE! WHORE!"

"WANTS MEAT! WANTS MEAT!"

Both detectives immediately looked for an exit, they saw a storage unit blocking a door and dashed to it pushing it away. Once out of the way they got out of the room and closed the door behind them. They started running. There was another open door, they went through it and when they saw a metal storage unit close to the open door, they closed it and pushed the unit against it.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE!" yelled a patient bashing against the newly blocked door.

"THERE'S GOT TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

The female detective saw another door that was blocked by another storage unit. She called out her partner to help her. They pushed the heavy object away and got out of the room to end on a hallway.

"There's another door!" they heard from not so far away.

They looked on their right to see the Variant bashing on a door that was about to give up.

"There's more than one way to fuck a cat. COME ON!" the patients yelled.

They ran down the hallway and almost tripped against a desk that was on their way. There was a trail of blood leading to an ajar door. They went through it and closed it once inside the room. There was a metal storage unit so they pushed it to block the door. They looked around the room and noticed that it was some sort of morgue, on the table in the center of the room was another half-eaten man, but there was no bones on the lower part of the body, just guts. The blood was coming from him. It wasn't the trail from Martin. But it didn't matter now. They needed to escape.

"WALRIDER!" yelled a patient from behind the door.

There was an open vent on the other side of the room, Kirigiri was about to help Naegi get inside since it was a bit too high, but the adrenaline was pumping through their veins and he jumped inside the vent without any problem, he extended his hand for Kirigiri to join him and she gave her hand to him. They went through the vent and landed in another hallway. But when they stood up, a bang from their right was heard as the door just got bashed open and an armed patient came out of the doorframe, looking left and right.

The patient yelled at them and resumed the chase. The duo reached a room with some glass walls. The path in front of them was blocked but some of the glass walls were broken so they went through them. Then reached a straight line corridor leading to a big hole on the ground. The fall was very deep and they certainly wouldn't survive it. They had to jump over the hole. They looked at each other as they stepped back for some momentum and dashed through the corridor, toward the hole. They jumped.

Barely reaching the other end as their hands grabbed the edge and their body slammed against the wall. Kirigiri pushed herself up and quickly helped Naegi who seems to have some problems.

"You slippery little whores!" insulted a patient behind them.

They looked back, the Variants were staring back at them before running in another direction.

"Looks like… we-"

"Don't jinx it." the lavender haired girl cut him.

They walked down the new corridor, all door were locked. There was a door at the corner. Naegi was about to reach the handle when suddenly…

"There's another door! THIS WAY!" was heard and the door suddenly started to bang.

Naegi jerked his hand back and started to look for another way to go. Kirigiri grabbed his hand and started running to the corridor in their right. The door collapsed and the Variants started chasing the duo once more. The door in front of the couple was blocked, so they turned right into another small corridor. And jumped over the wall through the broken window near the ceiling. They ran through what looked like a classroom but quickly ignored it as the men behind them were gaining on them.

"I want my money! I want my money! I want my money!" they yelled at them.

The detectives didn't understand but who cares at a moment like this. They ran down the hallways and reached another room, they closed the door but no storage unit to block it! There's a dumbwaiter in the room with an intercom. It's a dead end!

Suddenly a voice was heard from the intercom.

"Who's down there? You're not one of them are you?"

"No we're not! Help us!" yelled Naegi at the intercom as Kirigiri was looking for something to block the door as she heard the running footsteps of the Variants getting closer.

"Quick! Get in the dumbwaiter if you want to live!"

The dumbwaiter came down, and the brunette opened the grid, called out to his fiancée to jump with him. He got in but kept the grid up as he extended a hand for her to grab. The door collapsed as two Variants got inside the room and were about to catch Kirigiri's hair. But she jumped just in time in the small dumbwaiter with Naegi close to her. He kicked the Variant in the face before closing the grid.

The dumbwaiter quickly started to go up. The brunette was holding the lavender haired woman close, they looked at each other and started laughing a bit. They needed to calm down. Someone just saved them!. The lift stopped and the grid went up. Naegi looked at the face of their savior and gasped as his eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

A Variant that looked like a doctor, was waiting for them in a polite position.

"You made the right choice here, buddy." he grinned under his tattered surgeon mask.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

In the next chapter of _**Survi-... The Trager Show…**_

"You are that little shit priest guys, aren't you? His… Witnesses or whatever."

"She has a nice ass, your girl."

"Shhh. You weren't putting that tongue to any use anyway…"

"And that's what I'm here for… To make…"

"No no no no no"

"...You…"

"NO PLEASE DON'T!"

"...believe…"

"PLEASE NOOOOO!"

 ***SNAP***

* * *

*snap* *snap*

Doctor Trager got a new patient...

*snap* *snap*

Who will go first?

*snap* *snap*

Nobody likes a quiter.


	10. Male Ward- part 2

_Male Ward (part 2)_

The Variant known as Richard Trager appeared as a very withered and boney elderly man on the brink of anorexia, having only a few strains of grey hair hanging from his scalp. All he dons is a blood-stained apron around the front part of his legs, which is just a dark green patient sheets. He also had a patient drip wrapped/taped around his left arm and stabbed into his veins, a tattered surgeon mask, and strange steam-punkesque monocles.

Trager grinned under his mask as he reached for Kirigiri's head. Before neither of the detectives could act, he grabbed her head and smashed it twice on the wall of the dumbwaiter, knocking her out with blood splattering all over the walls and on Naegi's shocked face.

The brunette was about to yell at the doctor but the latter punched him on the face, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the device, pushing the lavender haired woman out and on the floor in the process. Naegi tried to stand up but Trager turned him around and punched him not once but twice, three time with such brutal force that the male detective was at the limit of unconsciousness and couldn't stand up anymore. The Variant stared down at him saying:

"Hey… you are that little shit priest's guys,aren't you? His… witnesses or whatever." He kneeled down, "you must be exhausted. Let's take a break, huh, buddy?"

Naegi wanted to protest but the man was already reaching out for him.

"The old two martini lunch, have a little confab." Trager laughed as he lifted up the brunette and sat him down on a wheelchair.

Naegi grunted in pain.

"Woo! … heavier than you look. A little cardio wouldn't kill you." Mocked the Variant as he strapped Naegi's arms and legs to the chair, "Okay. Here we go. Arms and legs inside the car at all time, hehe." He joked as he stood up.

He walked towards Kirigiri's unconscious body and lifted her up, he dropped her over his right shoulder like a vulgar potato bag. Her head hanging over his back. He looked at his right.

"She has a nice ass, your girl." he commented.

"Don't… touch her…" Naegi managed to say over the pain.

"Hoho, no worries, buddy. I won't touch a hair on her head until I'm done with you…" he said in a friendly tone that sent a freezing chill down the ahoge boy's spine.

He walked behind the wheelchair and grabbed the handle, then started to push Naegi to his new destination. He noticed that they were in a kitchen and leaving it. After going through various corridors, they reached a very large room that looked like an entrance hall. The sudden gust of wind made Naegi's eyes widen. Trager made him face a long hallway with an open double door at the end of it. He could see and hear the rain and storm at the other side of the doorframe. But the most important thing was the big glowing red panel over the door, spelling the word the couple have been searching for: EXIT.

"Aah. I love the mountain air up here at night." He leaned in front of Naegi's face, a hand holding firmly at Kirigiri's body to not drop her, 'You want to head out, take a stroll?" he taunted, "Go ahead, I'll wait here."

Naegi glared the best he could at him.

"Go on, run free!" Trager kept taunting, "I'm in no hurry… No? Ooh." he said as he noticed the brunette staring at his unconscious partner, "You don't want to leave her behind. So you're the loyal type, heh? That's good I respect that." The doctor continued as he walked behind the wheelchair to pull him into the elevator behind them, "If I was that loyal, I might have had the chance to get married, heh."

He pressed a button and the elevator closed its door as it went up. The Variant was humming a little melody, waiting. Naegi looked at the sleeping injured face of his fiancée, he wanted to reach to her but his hands were strapped to the chair. He wanted to call out to her, but it will only attract the attention of the crazy man holding her.

The elevator reached stop and the doors opened, he took a handle and pushed Naegi again to the next destination. The male detective noticed a trail of blood, but it wasn't like the one Father Martin left for them. It was left by wheels… from a wheelchair… the one he was sitting on. Naegi had a very bad feeling about that. He tried to struggle a bit as Trager pushed him through different corridors. In these corridors were some beds and patients strapped to them.

One of the patient was whispering one phrase again and again: 'Kill me…' The other one was debating like a mad man, screaming. Trager shushed him.

"Ssh! Ssh ssh! You weren't putting that tongue to any use anyway." He said.

Naegi's eyes widen as the man on the bed looked at him screaming even more, he could indeed see that a lot of blood was pouring out of his mouth. There was no pink muscle inside the mouth just darkness and blood. Trager pushed Naegi inside a big hospital room with lots of hospital beds, some reversed, some tugged into some sort of wall separating the room in half, leaving a large space in the middle for access.

"Truth be told… I was just tired of licking my own stamps." he confessed, "Wait a sec, buddy." he left Naegi and walked towards a bed, where he dropped the sleeping form of Kirigiri.

He came back and pushed Naegi through the room and into a small dark room next to it, the smell was horrible, blood, piss, death and flesh.

"Here we are, then." he said as he stopped Naegi's chair in the center of the room, "Thanks so much for coming by. We'll begin your consultation in a moment." he said as he switched on the light.

Naegi could now see that they were in the men's room, but with gore everywhere. Also, he started to feel better, in pain level, he could now see clearly. There was blood everywhere, the mirror was broken to pieces and there was a pile of body parts not far away from him. Trager must have tortured and mangled dozens of patients. And next to him was a trolley with different surgical tools on it. Each one more threatening than the other.

"I'll just need a second to wash up and… Oh." he reached for Naegi's camcorder and took it, he saw it was recording, "Home movies! ...And it will give us a chance to talk." he said as he was imitating a movie director before putting the camera down on the bathroom sink, filming Naegi. He then started to wash his hand.

The brunette saw this as an opportunity, he tried to struggle to loosen up a bit the straps on his wrists. But the voice of the mad doctor stopped him.

"You know, I'm a bit worried how much time you've been spending with Father Martin. I know…" He walked behind the trolley and looked at the different tools, "I hope you haven't been letting him confuse you with all his holier-than-thou bible thumping." He grabbed the saw.

He walked towards the detective and the latter started to sweat and turning pale as the doctor pressed the blade against the skin of his neck, not stopping his speech.

"No offense to the man. But I sometimes worry he might just be a little bit…" he looked at Naegi in the eye with amused crazy eyes, "crazy."

He took the blade away and put it down on the trolley. But he grabbed another one, thinner and bloodier.

"It's understandable, people get scared, they're likely to turn to God as anything else. God died with the gold standard. We're on the more concrete faiths now."

He approached Naegi with the new tool and pressed the blade on his right arm. Naegi was doing his best not to shake as his eyes were wide open and full of fright.

"You have to rob Paul to pay Peter, there is no other way." he grabbed Naegi's right hand and looked at his fingers, "Murder in the simplest form. But what happens when all the money is gone?"

He walked away again and put down the saw on the trolley and walked towards the dirty urinals on the wall. That's when Naegi noticed it. A bloody bone shears was resting inside one of them, Trager grabbed it.

"Well, money becomes a matter of faith. And that's why I'm here for…" He snapped the shears twice as he approached the detective. "..To make…"

Naegi knew what was going to happen, he suddenly remembered how to plead and yell.

"No no no no no"

But that didn't stop Trager to open wide the shears.

"...You…"

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" screamed the brunette, his eyes tearing up.

"...believe…" he slid Naegi's right index finger between the blades.

"PLEASE NO! AAAAAAARRRGHHH!" He screamed in pain as he fell the blade cutting his flesh as the Variant closed the shears.

He could feel everything, the blades digging and slicing deeper into the flesh, then it hit the bone. But Trager was a sick son of a bitch and started to put pressure on the blade to crack the bones finally cutting through it. Naegi screamed all the time. Then.

 ***SNAP***

The sound of the two blades colliding together echoed in his mind. He was about to pass out but Trager was not okay with that.

"You're paying attention?!" he yelled before violently slapping Naegi, "Don't pass out on me, there's still a lot for you to absorb!" he ordered as he kneeled towards the other hand, "Well, look at that! A ring, like that, the blades won't slip, heh?" he laughed as he slid the blades below the engagement ring at Naegi's left ring finger.

The ahoge boy's eyes widen but everything was blurry because of his tears, he was about to yell at the man to stop but suddenly he felt the same pain as before. His finger was getting cut again, he screamed in pain even louder.

 ***SNAP***

The sound ringed inside his head. Trager stood up in front of him, holding the male detective's fingers. In one hand and his engagement ring between two fingers.

"There." he said, throwing the ring at Naegi's face.

It fell to the bloody floor.

"Better now, right? You have your ring, I got what I wanted." he laughed as he put the fingers down on the trolley, "Do you understand what we achieved here? We made the consumer into the means of production!" he took the trolley away and headed to the exit, "This thing is going to sell itself!" he shouted before closing the door.

Naegi looked down at his hands, now all bloody. His left ring finger was cut clean, Trager didn't slip the blades and cut well. But his right index finger was very badly cut... and he could see the bone of his finger sticking out of the flesh. This vision made him gag, he wanted to throw up. He cried. Then the door's handle started to shift. His head jolted towards it and he started to shake.

"No more! Please no more!" he cried as the door opened.

"Makoto?"

"Kyo...ko?" he whispered.

"Makoto. Oh my God!" She exclaimed when she saw his hands, her mask shattering completely.

She dashed to him and untied him.

"I'm so sorry…" she repeated, her voice not more of a whisper, her eyes slowly starting to tear up also.

The moment he was unstrapped, he ran towards the sink, made a gesture with one of his hand telling her not to watch and started to throw up. All his dinner meeting the dirty bloodied sink. After that he grabbed the camcorder that was filming everything. He wanted to smash it on the ground… but they needed it… So he put it back in his pocket.

"My… ring?..." he asked.

Kirigiri had her back turned, biting down her thumb in worry, she almost didn't hear him and started to look for his engagement ring. It was on the floor, on a pool of blood, Naegi's blood. She took it and wiped it clean. She handed it to him.

"T-There…"

"Thank you…" he tried to grabbed it with his right hand but he had no index finger anymore, this gesture made him cry even more as Kirigiri gently put the ring on his palm.

He held the ring tight as if it was the most important thing in the world. He repeated 'Thank you' as if it was a chant. She took him in her arms, stroking his hair as she was whispering to him that everything was going to be alright. He rested his head on her chest and let the tears flow. His sobs filling the horrible room.

But they had to leave. There was no time to waste. Who knows when the crazy doctor will come back. Kirigiri took off her suit and ripped off her sleeves. She used one to wrap up his left hand and stop the bleeding. But for the right hand… She did her best. A bone sticking out was difficult to wrap up tightly without hurting Naegi like if he was being tortured.

They slowly walked out of the room. Naegi ready to record again. When a voice called out to them.

"Who's there? Is somebody there? Come closer…"

It was coming from the center of the hospital room next to the forsaken room they just got out. They approached the voice but not without their guard up. They saw another Variant strapped to a bed. His head lifted by a footrest.

"I'm not a patient… I'm an executive. Just like him. Like Trager." he started, looking at the couple, "But he got the treatment. He's too alive… Filled with Wernicke's nightmares. It worked too well… They couldn't control it…"

What was he talking about? Is it about the PROJECT WALRIDER?

"...And you can't control it. Nobody." he took a breath and repeated, "Nobody!" and then he yelled, "NOBODY!" He started to struggle on the bed, "He'll find you! He'll kill you both! He's coming now! TRAAAGER! **TRRRAAAAAGGGERRR!** "

The couple quickly understood that he was calling out the crazy doctor. They looked for a place to hide but the only places were under the hospital beds. No choice. They got under one at the corner of the room. Trager approached the man on the bed, armed with the bone shears. Just the sight of it made Naegi sick.

"I see what's happening here… You're bored. You want a little attention. Perfectly understandable. Well I'm here for you. I'll give you very special attention."

Trager raised the shears and planted them in the man's chest, right in the heart, deep until the handles touched the murdered patient's skin. There was nothing the couple could do about it. The strapped man started to scream in pain and agony, but it was only making the wound worse as blood spurted and he started to spit blood. Trager had a sadistic look in his eyes as he twisted the blades inside the body, making the stab wound larger. And after some seconds, he took the blades away from the fresh corpse as it stopped moving.

Trager walked away and then it down on him. Kirigiri wasn't on the bed anymore.

"No. No no. NO!" he ran to the men's room and yelled, "Fuck! FUCK, REALLY?!"

The couple were still under the bed. Leaving it while he's that close is way too risky.

"You're gonna walk on _**ME**_? If there's one thing I can't goddamn stand is a QUITTER!" he yelled as he got back to the hospital room, "COME ON!" he took deep breaths, "Alright...Alright. You can figure this out. Let's solve some problems…" he walked away, snapping the blades of the shears.

The duo heard the snapping entering in another room away from where they were…

Trager was a sick fucker, they both though. They were ready to bet that he was Murkoff brass before whatever infected this place changed him.

They wanted to get out of there. Naegi wanted his fingers back. And both felt horrible for even wishing this… But they wanted to see Trager die.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum…**_

'God damnit! We need a key? What the hell?"

"That's for what you did to my fiancé!"

"I'll kill you all!"

"Nobody likes a quitter…"

"Kill me! Go ahead and murder me, see what happens!"

"Oh God…"

* * *

And Naegi lost two fingers.  
Will our heroes manage to escape the twisted fuck that is Trager?

We'll see in the next chapter.


	11. Male Ward- part 3

_Male Ward (part 3)_

As the crazy doctor walked away into another room, it was time for the duo to leave. They couldn't stay there forever. They stood up and started to go towards the elevator. Trager never stopping snapping his shears. Each sound making Naegi flinch. He was playing with the brunette's nerves, trying to make him do a mistake that will lead him to his doom between the skeletal fingers of the Variant.

He was doing his best not to look at his own hands… was that how Kirigiri felt when she burnt her hands the first days?

They reached the elevator and quickly got inside. Kirigiri quickly started to push buttons, but nothing happened. Naegi saw the keyhole.

"God dammit! We need a key? What the hell?" he exclaimed and quickly regret it as the snapping of the shears got closer.

"There you are!" shouted Trager as he walked towards them, raising the scissors high in the air, ready to stab the brunette.

But at his angle, he couldn't see Kirigiri. And she used that to her advantage to punch him in the face when he entered the elevator. Throwing the old doctor to the ground.

"That's for knocking me out!" she spat before kicking him once in the ribs, "And that's for what you did to my fiancé!" she continued.

Trager quickly grabbed back his weapon and started to flail it all around him, managing to cut the skin of her leg, making her retreat another kick. Naegi grabbed her and asked her if she was ok while the doctor was still on the ground, putting back his nose in place. She nodded and they ran away. The female detective saw that a vent was open right next to them so they jumped in before Trager got up. But he saw them getting inside.

"I'll kill you all!" he threatened but when he didn't hear them anymore, gone inside the vent he seethed, "Nobody likes a quitter…"

The couple stood one minute inside the vent for Naegi to calm down before finally deciding to start moving, as always, there was a hole in the vent and they had no choice than to jump down. They landed in another corridor next to the elevator hall. But the gridded door leading to it was blocked by a storage unit. They slowly walked to it, trying not to get the Variant's attention. They saw that he disappeared from where they'd left him, certainly looking for a way to the other side.

They had no choice but to move the storage so they can get an easy access to the elevator. It hurt Naegi to move something heavy and pressing his injured hands against the cold surface of the unit, but he braved himself. He mustn't be a weight for Kirigiri, he just can't. He won't die. They will get out of there alive so he must stop whining and help her push the heavy object.

Once the unit was out of the way, it was time for them to resume their escape. They looked around. The L shaped hallway they were in had a dead end, right behind them. So there was no other choice but to go the other way. There was a double door blocked by another storage unit. They must go there so they started walking over there… only to see the form of Trager emerge from the darkness.

He didn't see them, so they quickly went to the hospital room to their left. In almost all the beds of this room were tortured patients, sobbing, praying or sleeping, waiting for death to claim their souls.

Trager kept snapping his weapon in the distance, the sound echoing in the hallway. The couple discreetly walked through the room, making the least noise possible. Reaching the door at the end that connected to the neighboring room. The room was like the one before: patients in beds, all silent. They heard the doctor going away so they walked, discreetly again, toward the double doors leading to the hallway.

They approached a patient that was strapped in a bed, the skin of his leg was gone just like his eyes. When he heard the footsteps of the detectives, he suddenly shot up, yelling:

"If you touch me again I swear to FUCKING CHRIST I WILL MURDER YOU WITH MY MIND! Just try it! You fucking sick motherfucker! Try it! TRY IT!"

The sudden yell made the detectives jump and bump an occupied bed. The patient on it woke up and started to scream too. In mere seconds all the patients started screaming, pleading and begging for mercy. And Trager appeared at the entrance.

"BUDDY!" He called Naegi in a joyful shout.

The ahoge boy concentrated all his strength to scream into his leg, and started to run away, grabbing his fiancée's hand. They did the loop reaching the storage unit and kept on running. They ran to the other room and closed the door behind them, any second gained was a blessing that could save them.

They ran by another patient that yelled at them, but was actually yelling at Trager:

"Kill me! Go ahead, fucker! Go ahead and murder me, see what happens! You think I'm scared of anything? I've been fucked in the brain by the Nazis! You goddamn pansy! What could you do to me, huh?"

When Trager entered the room, the couple was already halfway to the door. The doctor seemed offended by what the patient just yelled so he stop next to his bed to slit his throat open.

The detectives closed the double doors behind them and ran to the storage unit to push it out of the way. The moment they've done it, the doctor was just a few meters away from them. They opened the door and ran down the corridor behind it. Each time they approached a bed, a scream from the patient attached to it was heard. There was an open vent at the end of the corridor so they jumped inside. Trager yelled a curse when they were out reach of his shears.

They jumped down a hole deeper inside the vent that lead them to another toilet, much cleaner. They decided to take a small break. Since they didn't heard the snapping of shears.

"Are you alright, Makoto?" Asked Kirigiri, not hiding her worry, no one was around anyway and there was no point to hide her concern. Her fiancé just lost two important fingers!.

"Y-Yes… it hurts… but I can't slow us down. We need to get out of here" he smiled, "We're not yet married." he added, blushing.

Her face turned red too, she smiled and gently grabbed his hands. She eyed guiltily his left ring finger, where his engagement ring was … she couldn't stop the tears to form at the corners of her eyes as she whispered an apology.

"I should have been there to protect you…"

"Please don't… it's not the fault of neither one of us. It's that sick bastard fault. He seemed already deranged even before everything here turned upside down." He squeezed her hands, ignoring the sharp pain it gave him.

Just the image of her taking his place in this horrible place… he could already imagine the sick fucker taking off her gloves and making fun of her burn marks… Saying that there's no need to cut the fingers since no one would want to 'buy' them… that's the kind of thing Trager would have done…

"We'll get out of here and get the most beautiful wedding we can. Well… it will be difficult for me to have the ring and… slide it on your finger… again…" he couldn't finish, his eyes were already wet.

"I promise that I'll protect you Makoto…"

"And I'll protect you too…" he smiled as they embraced.

After a minute of nice silence, it was time to go. They walked out of the restroom and entered another hospital room. At least it was empty of patients. They walked out and reached a silent corridor with all doors locked. There was just an office open. They got inside it and saw another door. But what caught their attention was the key hooked on the board, next to the door. It's the elevator key!

They both wondered how it got there but there was no time for hesitation, Kirigiri grabbed the key.

As if on cue, the door next to her got stabbed by the bone shears. Naegi let out a frightened scream and Kirigiri yelped loudly. They ran out of the office, ignoring the angry threats of the doctor.

They ran back into the hospital room and Naegi had the idea to push the toilet door open before hiding under a bed with his partner. When Trager entered the room his attention was immediately attracted to the open toilet door. He got baited as he walked inside the toilet and the couple ran out of the room, closing the doors behind them. They got back to the office and ran down the hallway behind the newly broken door. They quickly saw that they were near the elevator. After closing every door behind them, they got inside the elevator and the lavender haired detective put the key in and pressed the down button.

When the engines roared and the cabin started going down, both let out a sigh of relief… until they reached the floor below and saw the elevator gridded doors being forced open by bone shears.

"I'm not giving up on you, buddy!" Exclaimed Trager as he pried the doors open.

They didn't had the time to wonder how on Earth did he got down so quickly that he barged in

This time though, he was smarter as he ran to Kirigiri and pinned her against the wall, his left forearm against her neck and while she was fighting back so he could releases her, he lifted the bone shears, ready to pierce her belly and everything inside.

"NOOO!" Shouted Naegi as he pushed the Variant away with more force than Trager thought he had.

He managed to push him half out of the elevator cabin but Trager kept pushing back as Naegi was grabbing his shoulder. Finally the doctor tripped and his upper body fell inside the moving elevator. The ceiling was already too close for him to stand up. As he felt the ceiling of the cage starting to squeeze his back and breaking his spine, he let out a horrible painful shriek, his arms flailing around, desperately looking for a way out. He was being crushed and when a loud crack was heard, he fell limp. The bone shears slipped out of his hand but fell in the space between the elevator and the next floor, down the elevator shaft.

The elevator got jammed. It wouldn't go down anymore.

Kirigiri looked for a way out but stopped as she saw Naegi staring at his own hands, trembling.

"Makoto..?" She called out.

"I… I… I killed him…" he whispered.

She saw where this was going, she quickly walked in front of him and took his hands.

"I'm a murderer! I killed him. I-I-" he started to shout and stammered, not taking his eyes off his injured hands.

"Makoto, listen to me. You are not a murderer! It was self-defense. And this man has committed more crimes that you would ever do in your life. He killed probably dozens of men here. Everything is alright." she hugged him once more.

He slowly fell on his knees, she followed him, not letting go of him. She started to stroke his hair as he rested his sobbing face on her shoulder.

"It's over now…" she whispered in a comforting manner, "it's over…"

They stayed there for some minutes, both in each other arms and the corpse of the sick motherfucker that was Richard Trager behind them.

This eventful chase was over…

But the nightmare isn't…

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum…**_

"Let's go now…"

"Thank God, you survived!"

"Father Martin…"

"Can you smell that?"

"I had to burn it. All of it… Murkoff took so much from us…"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Finally found you little pigs!"

* * *

The doctor is dead. Our heroes survive this trial.  
But the monsters are still lurking.  
They must go on.


	12. Male Ward- part 4

_Male Ward (part 4)_

They eventually had to keep going. Naegi will never forget this moment… And he's determined to accept the consequences. The couple stood up and started to look around for a way out. Kirigiri saw the ceiling hatch and told him that they'll leave through there. He nodded and she opened the hatch, he helped her get through it and once on top of the elevator she reached her hand.

"Let's go now…" she said.

"Yes…" he said in return, grabbing her hand.

Again, the pain from any contact with his hands injuries were horrible but he had to ignore them. He can't slow down.

They got out of the elevator and exited the floor where Trager corpse was blocking the elevator. If he wasn't squeezed tightly between the elevator cage and the floor, they would have moved him away, they also didn't want to touch him. They quickly looked around. As always, doors locked everywhere but they found stairs leading down. Naegi remembered and told Kirigiri that the crazy Doctor showed him an exit on the first floor, just one floor below! They rushed down the stairs only to find a locked door leading to the lobby where the exit was. There was a large hole on the wall next to them so they squeezed through it. It led to a computer room that they walked through without any difficulties. They reached a large hallway that leaded to the lobby _…_ but there was a door,,, and it was locked. There were windows on this wall but there wasn't any furniture around for them to gladly break them to get through, and they were also blocked at the other side. As they approached the said wall, a voice was heard, calling for them. And a flashlight blinding them.

"Thank God, you survived!"

"Father Martin…" seethed the couple.

The man who drop them in this hell hole when they were about to escape. The man that was leading them to an exit but filled with traps. They were about to ask him some questions (and yell at him) but he beat them to the punch.

"I feared that secular maniac would carve you up like the others. Meet me outside, we're close now." he concluded.

"Wait, WAIT! We're not done with you!" yelled angrily the ahoge man.

"I am sorry my child. But I must go." he said as he ran towards the exit Naegi knew.

"Dammit! WHY do we have to go through this!?" the brunette yelled as he punched the wall.

But it just made his wound splatter blood and he whined in pain, holding his hand close. Kirigiri ran to him and told him to calm down, they will found a way out of this nightmare. But they must not lose their mind or it's game over. He nodded with tears in his eyes.

They looked around and noticed that all doors were barricaded, there was a dark hallway adjacent to the one they were in. Naegi grabbed the camcorder and took Kirigiri's hand to guide her.

"Don't you want me to take the camcorder, Makoto?" she asked in concern.

"N-No, I can do it. Don't worry." he forced a smile, that she couldn't see it in the dark.

They reached a door that wasn't locked. They opened it but quickly closed it as they saw it was a toilet and light was coming from the sink where human arms and legs were burning in flames.

They went back in their track and opened another door that wasn't locked. It leaded them to a locker room where a corpse of a guard was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. They looked around the room, one of the locker had a Variant inside, whispering things but didn't come out to attack them, so they left him alone, not wanting to anger him. They found a note laying on the ground. Kirigiri took it and started to read it.

It was a printed mail from Richard Trager to some Mr. Walsh to accept and process a patient through the treatment at Mount Massive Asylum until the time of the patient's death because of his delusions.

" _...Thanks buddy._ " concluded Kirigiri, reading out loud the letter, she looked up only to see Naegi with wide eyes as he heard 'buddy', "Sorry…"

They looked for an exit out of the locker room and they found it on the other side. They were now in an illuminated hallway so Naegi deactivated the night vision to save battery. As they walked down the corridor, something caught their nose. A smell.

"Can you smell that?" asked Naegi.

"Yes… Fire." The detective answered.

The saw the faint orange glow from the fire they were smelling shining through a top window on their left. They thought it was for the best not to go inside that room… but they saw that the window was open, smoke coming out of it, and worst a trail of blood was leading inside the room… They must go in. All doors around them were locked and blocked. They had no choice.

They stood under the window. They could hear the fire burning stuff on the other side. They just hoped it wasn't a big fire and just some morons burning stuff in a small scale. They look at each other.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

And both jumped, grabbing the edge to pull themselves to the other side and seeing what was there. The whole room was on fire. All the tables and chairs were on fire. It was a cafeteria. The moment they touched the ground, they huddled close to each other, not letting go of one another. Naegi filmed everything, while Kirigiri was holding unconsciously her hands close to her.

They walked around the burning room, being careful to not get too close to the fire. They met a patient sitting on a chair, a desolated look on his face. Half of it was burnt. He looked up at the couple and talked to them clearly, this man still had his mind intact, it seems.

" I had to burn it. All of it… Murkoff took so much from us… Used us. Turned us into these… things because nobody cares about a few forgotten lunatics…" he stated in a sad tone, "So let it burn… Burn the whole god damned thing down." he continued before looking at the couple, "Get out. If you want to leave… You can go through the kitchen…" he said as he pointed at the open doors leading to the kitchen behind him.

"But… There's stuff burning, we can go through!" said Naegi.

"I don't care… Not my problem anymore…" sighed the man before falling silent, staring at the fire he made.

They turned around, understanding he wouldn't do anything for them. Kirigiri whispered to Naegi that they must extinguish the fire with the sprinklers system, but they must turn it on first. He agreed and they walked through the blazing room. They noticed while walking a pile of guard corpses burning with the rest of the furniture, but it didn't seem that the _Pyromaniac_ they talked to was the culprit since most of them had their head ripped off.

They eventually found an exit and walked through it. It leaded them to a hallway and they took it, but then they saw the wall of furniture blocking the passage, there was a gap large enough for them to squeeze through it, they had a bad feeling of déjà vu as they went through it. Behind the wall of the room they found the switch to activate the sprinklers, but it needed two valves to be turned on. They had a very bad feeling about this.

As they walked inside a larger dark room, they suddenly heard it. And their heart started to beat faster from fear. They huddled in a the corner of the dark room and saw the giant man entering the room, his chains echoing around. Chris Walker…

"You gotta be fucking kidding me…" Naegi whispered very lowly.

"I know you're in here, little pigs…" growled the monster, "I'll find you…" and he walked away.

They saw a panel on the wall behind him and there was a valve for the bathroom. Once they heard him walk away, they walked silently toward the bathroom, thankfully there was a wall of furniture with a space that will block the passage for the big guy. Naegi went first then Kirigiri, but before she was halfway in, sounds of chains were heard.

"Finally found you, little pigs!" Chris roared as he grabbed the lavender haired woman by her collar and threw her across the small corridor they were in.

She hit the ground and before she could groan in pain, a shadow fell on her, she looked up to see the towering Variant glaring down at her. Her face kept all emotions of fear down, but her eyes betrayed her as she was looking at him with wide frightened eyes. She knew how he killed his victims, and she didn't want to suffer the same fate. When he started to reach his hand to her chest, she started to kick herself away.

"Don't touch her you BASTARD!" shouted Naegi as he raised a chair in the air and slammed it down on the monster's back.

Chris didn't even flinch and grabbed the chair behind him. His already disfigured face contorted even more into a furious look. He roared in anger as he looked back, expecting to see the other detective trembling in fear. But the brunette was already squeezing through the wall of furniture. He looked back and saw that the female detective was gone. He trembled in anger and let out a deafening roar.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU WHORES!"

He heard the door leading to the Laundry Room being opened. He looked towards it to see the woman running inside. He gave chase.

* * *

Kirigiri quickly closed the door behind her and looked for a place to hide, there was no place to hide in this laundry room but she saw another open door, and she dashed inside as she heard Chris Walker approaching. As she entered this adjacent room she saw to her left another room, but the contents were very important. The valve! She ran to it and turned it. Now she just needed to hope that Naegi found the other one.

"Little pig…" groaned the Variant from behind the door.

She quickly looked around and hid inside one of the two lockers. Chris entered her room after destroying the door. She was trapped.

* * *

Naegi looked through the space between the furniture, hoping that Kirigiri was fine. He knew she was alright, she ran away as soon Walker was distracted and he saw her mouthing 'go' when she ran. So he has to find that valve. He entered the bathrooms.

It was a long corridor with multiple bathtubs. All filled with blood and two of them with a corpse inside. One of these corpses though had a living Variant next to him, washing it. The Variant had wide disturbing eyes. He heard Naegi so he looked up to him.

"You can be next if you're a good little baby." he smiled at the brunette who shivered, he turned back to the corpse and started rubbing its chest, "There you go… We cleaned your belly, cleaned your arm. Every little crevice until we find the key… I know one of you babies has it. There you go, shh, shh." he whispered in a chant as he kept rubbing, reaching down.

Naegi looked away in disgust and walked down the hallway, he really hated this place… at the end of the hallway was a room, but most important was the panel right next to the door: 'Sprinklers valve'! He ran inside and turned the valve, now he needed to go meet up with Kirigiri as soon as possible!

He ran down the hallway but the Variant shouted at him.

"Can you be quiet!?" then turned his head toward the corpse again, "No complaining now, the other baby is just impatient, but we have to wash every little part. Who's a clean baby? Who's a clean baby? Yes you are. Yes. There we go… Shhhh." he whispered again before resuming his disturbing act.

Naegi walked out of the room and squeezed out of the furniture wall before letting out a loud shout to attract Chris. He ran and hid in the corner of the dark room right next to him.

* * *

Chris heard the shout and immediately ran towards the source, Kirigiri used that moment to escape and ran toward the room with the Sprinklers switch, she met Naegi halfway. They refrained themselves to hug each other since Chris was still around. Kirigiri stood outside the room to look out for the big Variant and Naegi activated the sprinklers. Suddenly it started to rain, the sprinklers were working!

But they were not done yet! The big fucking guy emerged from the corner.

"Little pigs!" he roared as he started to chase them.

The couple quickly squeezed themselves through the other furniture wall leading to the cafeteria and they were safe, for now. Chris roared an insult at them before turning away. They did it! They can go now through the kitchen! The kitchen was being soaked by the sprinklers but it was now in total darkness. Naegi grabbed Kirigiri's hand and guided her through the once blazing cafeteria. The Pyromaniac was gone, but if he was dead, his corpse was nowhere to be seemed. They reached the kitchen.

But after two steps in, the Pyromaniac jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Naegi by his neck, yelling to him why they did that, Kirigiri punched him in the face so he could release her fiancé but the man in response punched the brunette before turning to his partner and punched her once too before running away.

The couple was struck into place for some seconds before saying in sync:

"Fuck this place."

Naegi looked at Kirigiri with wide eyes, not expecting a curse. They must now resume their journey as they walked around the kitchen, looking for the exit. Naegi realized it was the same kitchen where Trager ambushed them as he saw the dumbwaiter.

On a cooking table, they found the corpse of a patient chopped cleanly. His guts all out. They looked away in disgust but only to find a bowl… with fingers in it.

This vision made Naegi gag on the memories of Trager cutting his own fingers. He just hoped that his chopped fingers were not in this bowl. Kirigiri guided him out of the kitchen as she saw his reaction and they exited. They were now at the big hall and the brunette pointed at the opened double door at the end of the lobby, where EXIT was written with red neons above the door.

It was like last time; they could see the rain and hear the storms. They ran towards it but once they stood outside, reality struck them. They were now out of the building… but not of the asylum. This exit was just a signalization. They were now in the Courtyard.

The nightmare continues…

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive…**_

"We… We're not out yet?..."

"Oh God help us! It's here!"

"The Walrider!"

"Wowowowowowow! NO!"

"Makoto! Listen to me!"

"Let's… just… rest a bit… okay?"

"Watch out…"


	13. Courtyard

_Courtyard_

They were standing outside the Male Ward, but not out of the Asylum, they were in a Courtyard. It was dark, very dark. No lights, just the thunder from the storm and the rain.

"We're… We're not out yet…?" asked Naegi, but it was more of a confirmation.

"It… seems so."

The brunette raised his camcorder and put on the night vision, he cursed as he saw that even with the night vision on, he couldn't see much of the garden. He told his partner that they should keep going, she nodded and grabbed his hand.

They went through the courtyard, ignoring the cold weather and rain as best they could, only to see a plaza with a fountain in the center. Kirigiri looked right and saw a light, she pointed at it so Naegi could guide them there. The light was coming from some sort of a shed, on the roof of it was a patient, looking aimlessly at the sky and humming a little song. The male detective tried to open the gridded door of the shed but it was locked.

"Damnit."

"Let's look around, there might be another shed around here." the lavender haired woman said.

But when they turned around, whispers were heard, on Naegi's screen was a ghostly appearance that approached them and flew up into the skies. Kirigiri saw nothing but did hear the scream of a patient.

"Oh God help us! It's here!"

She looked up and with a thunder light, she saw that the patient that was humming on the roof was now in a fetal position and trembling, and with another thunder, she saw her companion, frozen in place, a horrid look on his face. Not moving.

"Makoto?"

He didn't answer. But he turned to face her.

"Makoto. What did you see?" she asked slowly.

"The Walrider!" he answered.

And after that they looked around, together, and indeed they found another shed. Inside was some batteries that Naegi used immediately as he was almost out. And a key, there was nothing else useful that they could use to defend themselves. They walked out of the shed and more whispers. Kirigiri felt Naegi's grip on her hand tighten in one instant. She asked him if it was the Walrider again. He said yes and started to mumble something. As they walked back to the other shed with the locked door, the female detective knew that her fiancé was slowly losing his mind. She couldn't let that happen! She won't be able to live with herself if she let him go down the path of insanity.

They used the key to open the door and they walked in. The first room was illuminated but the rest was in the dark but with enough light to wander through the shed. There was even a hole on the ceiling, letting in rain drops to the inside. Then in front of them was another closed door. Naegi grabbed the handle and opened the door.

But as soon as he saw what was waiting behind, he closed immediately, backed away but tripped on something and fell to the ground. He immediately started to kick his feet to make as much distance as possible between him and the thing that appeared on his screen. His mind was screaming too loudly he couldn't hear the worried yells of his lover.

A ghost, a block ghost, the Walrider. It was floating towards Naegi as he opened the door. And when he closed it, the creature was crawling its way under the gap of the door. Reaching out for the young man.

"Wowowowowow! NO! NOOO!" screamed Naegi in fright, startling Kirigiri.

She couldn't see what Naegi could see but she did see him suddenly fly a few meters, as if he just got punched. She ran to him, and quickly made sure he was okay. His mouth was bleeding.

"Makoto! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hehe… I… I saw it! Am I…? Am I becoming one of them?!" he exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks.

"Makoto!"

"I don't want to become one of them! I don't want to be crazy! I do-"

 _ ***SLAP***_

The brunette was silenced by the gloved slap from his fiancée. He looked at her with wide surprised eyes. What did he just said? Oh God, this place was really getting to him! He opened his mouth to apologize but she grabbed his head with both hands and talked first.

"Makoto! Listen to me! Please! Listen to me!"

She was staring at him with angry eyes, not the first time Naegi saw her displaying such a strong emotion (along with worry) but it always surprise him.

"Don't let this place get to you! I can't lose you! We promise not long ago that we'll get through this together, remember?! We'll get out of here! Get married and take a long break off dangerous cases like this one. Alright?!"

He nodded weakly, feeling bad for making her worry like that. She pulled him into a hug, a lot of things have happened to him in less than two hours. He needed to rest, and not just a 2 minute rest. A longer one.

"Let's… Just rest for a bit… Okay?" he asked her.

She agreed and they stood like that for a while. They wish they could just stay still until the next day, but it was a bad idea. The Walrider just attacked him, who knows when it will come back. And there's still Chris Walker and the Variants. They stood up, they have rested for long enough.

"Makoto… Let me take care of the camera for a while." Kirigiri said.

He wanted to say that it was okay, but he couldn't lie. It was not okay. He gave her the camera and she grabbed his hand, being careful as alway to not injure him on the cut wounds, a little smile appeared on her face as she started to guide them in the dark.

They reached the end of the shed, the Walrider was nowhere to be seen, which it's a very good thing. There was an exit leading to another part of the courtyard, a very small one. They found a ladder going to the rooftops, a trail of blood leading up. Martin was still guiding them, it seems. They got up the ladder. On their way up:

"Kyoko… I'm sorry."

"Hm? About what?"

"I… Lost mysenses. It was really unprofessional and I wish you would never see me like that." he said.

"Makoto, it's normal to be scared and about to lose it. I'm also scared and on the verge to lose it. There's just so much happening and danger everywhere."

"I know… And that's why I'm apologizing. We must help each other but I just…"

"Not a word. Let's just go home." she concluded.

"Yes. Let's go home! I'll make you a good coffee when we're home."

"Now that's what I'm talking about" she smiled, and even if he couldn't see it, he knew she was smiling.

Once they reached the roof, they started to walk along the roofing, making some jumps to avoid the holes and reached the ledge of the building, after more jumps (Naegi almost fell once but Kirigiri was there to catch him). They had to shimmy along a wall to be able to walk through the thin ledge. And finally jump down on a large garbage bin.

They came out and Kirigiri looked around, only to see that the only door to get out of the garbage cornerwas locked, but they could climb up another garbage can in front of them to reach a hole on the upper floor's fence. After more climbing and jumping, they finally reached the upper floor. Presumably where guardians wandered to keep an eye on the patients when they were in the courtyard.

But there was no guardians, just blood. And the fact that there was a hole in the fence just shows that something big was there. And there was only one name in their mind:

"Chris Walker"

As they walked around the upper floor, they found multiples doors leading to inside the building but they were boarded. As they explored, they saw two delusional Variants, too busy doing their stuff to mind the couple. One was on the ground, whispering 'Have to get out.' while the other was glued against the fence, whispering 'I can see his ghost…'

They found a note near a wall where 'HOW ALIVE ARE YOU?' was written on blood on it. It was a note from Father Martin:

" _I don't even know your names. But I've come to think of you as ones of my blood, I hope you don't mind. And I hope you don't indulge in the vanity of self-pity, the fear that you're suffering more than others'. We all must endure this, and you are nearly done. There's no way to heaven but by the cross. And every man needs another to help drive the nails in. I am here for you two. I am waiting up ahead._ "

Just what on Earth was he talking about?

More walking, more blood on the walls and floor, more guards bodies. A Variant in a straitjacket told them something they wish they hadn't heard as they walk pass him.

"How do you know you're not a patient?"

But they must ignore it, he's just getting to them. Kirigiri intertwined her fingers with Naegi's to reassure him, fearing he might crack again. But he squeezed her hand to tell her that it was fine. They found another hole on a fence, and of course, a trail of blood was pointing at it. It seems like a pretty big way down. Kirigiri looked down and saw that there was garbage bags right under the hole. No choice then. They jumped together and landed in another garden area with a little pond. The female detective could see at the other end of the area a stack of pallets leading to an open window. She guided Naegi once more through the garden until they suddenly hear chains noises.

Chris Walker was here.

"Watch out…" whispered Kirigiri as she started to look around for the threat.

The ahoge man did the same, looking around when the lightning illuminated the area in an irregular rhythm, but the giant Variant was nowhere to be seen. They reached the stack of pallets without any trouble, and it only made them worry even more. They climbed and had to shimmy again against the wall of the building since the once open window was now closed and impossible to open.

They reached another area of the courtyard. It was similar than the previous one, but instead of a small pond there was a monument. Kirigiri noticed an alley at the other side of the area. It was leading to their next destination it seems. As they walked down the alley, thunder struck and in the enlightened alley, a big form appeared at the other end.

"FUCK!" shouted Naegi in fear as Chris Walker charged at them.

They immediately turned back and ran back inside the garden. Thankfully the area was very big, so it was easy to evade the giant bastard who was rather slow. They quickly got back inside the alley and turned right, leading straight to a dead end! They could have turn back if only Chris wasn't tailing them. Fortunately, there was a hole on the wall. They quickly went through it and escaped the big guy.

Chris roared in anger for the umpteenth time.

The couple walked around the new area and discovered that they were in front of the Female Ward building. Of course, the main entrance was locked and blocked. They had to find another way in. There was another garden accessible near the entrance. Maybe there's a way in around there?

They approached the fountain that was in the center of the garden and immediately regretted it. They both covered their noses. The water was blood and instead the usual coins thrown in for a wish there were body's was so much blood they could smell and taste it. Like putting a penny in your mouth when being a kid.

"Look! Over there!" said Naegi as he pointed at an open window, right under another stack of pallets.

"Good job. Let's go."

They climbed and finally entered the Female Ward of the Asylum. And it seems that this place was way more dilapidated than they could have expected. The state of the hall they landed was in ruins. They looked around. And as they were examining a giant board of wood that was blocking their way, a flashlight at the other side of the 'wall' flashed at them. They looked at it source and found Father Martin, staring down at them from another floor, which has collapsed, explaining the wood blocking their way. He shouted at them.

"You saw the Walrider, didn't you? You're beginning to understand, but not yet. Even Abraham had to cast his eyes to the ground. But soon… Soon!" He was about to leave but thankfully for once, he listened to his 'apostles'.

"Wait! Martin! Please tell us the way out! No more detours!" shouted Naegi.

"... You must first see everything, my child. Once you'll know the truth! You'll be free to leave and spread the word…" answered the fake priest.

"...When will we see the truth, then?" interrogated Kirigiri.

"...This way, my children. Revelation is at hand!" concluded Martin before going into the darkness behind him.

Revelation… heh? They must find a way up to the corridor Martin just took.

The nightmares continues…

 _ **To be continued…**_

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum…**_

"Wow! H-Hey there…"

"Why do we always have too look for missing stuff here?"

"STAY BACK!"

"'Pray for Revelation'...'Invite the Walrider'. Did Martin wrote all those 'instructions'?"

"Wait, Kyoko! Don't!"

"NO MOOOOOORE!"

* * *

1 shot part since the courtyard is very short!  
Next the Female Ward! They are getting close!  
Survive detective duo! You will find the light


	14. Female Ward- Part 1

Baka note: HOP! A new chapter that early? When I just uploaded Scare Me the day before?  
Well yeah. Something like that.  
Chapter a bit short tho

* * *

 _Female Ward (part 1)_

After their brief conversation with Father Martin, they knew they had to go where he was going, which means that they needed to find a way to the upper room where he was. Kirigiri asked for a battery from Naegi since she has the camcorder. After changing batteries, they walked down a dark hallway, a corpse with a battery on his right foot, another dark hallway with blood on the floor to the left, they took the battery and headed left. All doors were locked they reached the one labeled 'Laundry Room' but it was also locked.

They kept walking down the hall until Kirigiri saw in the darkness a patient staring at them from behind a window of the laundry room, then he walked away. The couple found a way inside the laundry room, through one of the broken windows.

As they walked in they heard a noise, it was coming from a centrifuge machine, when Kirigiri looked inside, she saw some sort of dark cloud similar to the one the Walrider morphs into sometimes. Naegi tugged her sleeve, she looked at him as he whispered.

"Kyoko… The sound of the machine… it's very similar to the sounds in my head when I see the Walrider. When I blink and then he's near, I see static, something else for a split second. But it looks oily and dark. I know now that the sound comes from the machines… I… Know this sound, but I can't tell from what."

"I know… I've been seeing the same things." she nodded, she didn't see the creature as close as Naegi has, but she did had those same visions when it was near. She hadn't paid too much attention as she thought it was just dizziness.

"Kyoko… please don't leave me alone in here…" he whispered again.

She squeezed his hand to reassure him and resumed their journey.

The door on their left was open and the lights were on. They entered the next section of the laundry room and found the bottom of the laundry chute in front of them. There was nothing interesting around them. They exited the room through an open door on their right and Kirigiri saw a panel labeled stairs, and an arrow pointing left, that's where they needed to go.

The walked down the dark hallway and as they were about to turn left, the lavender haired woman backed up and pushed Naegi back as a Variant appeared from the corner, armed with a stick.

"I won't let you. Not again!" the patient exclaimed as he slowly walked towards the couple.

Kirigiri guided Naegi towards an unlocked door on their right, but it led to a dead end: some restrooms. The male detective closed the door behind him while the other detective looked for a place to hide, but behind a stall door won't be enough… No choice then, they'll have to run. She told Naegi to be ready and he nodded as he grabbed the handle. But when he opened it, the Variant was already behind the door, making the duo jump.

"Woah!" shouted Naegi but the Variant was immobile, staring at them, "H-Hey there…"

The patient took some steps back, as if to let them exit the room. They had no choice but to do it, the patient kept staring at them as they left. They walked around, looking for the stairs, eventually during their walk, they found a note explaining what was the Walrider, or at least, its mythology.

" _ **The WALRIDER, also known as an "Alp," or "Mara," or "Schrat," is a demonic creature of German origin that torments sleepers. They crouch on a sleeper's chest and crush the breath from him. The sleeper wakes terrified, paralyzed, and asphyxiating. The name "Mara" gives us the word "nightmare." Sexual assaults by the demon are rare, but it has been known to drink the milk from breasts of sleeping mothers, and blood from the nipples of sleeping men."**_

"Let's never sleep here…" half-joked Naegi after reading the file.

They were now inside an entrance hall similar to the one they were at the beginning of their horrible adventure but without the lights working. Kirigiri told Naegi to rest in the light near the elevator and stairs while she will explore in the dark for something useful, before Naegi could said something she was off. And before he could scream her name, she was back with two batteries.

"Nothing useful except that."

"Don't ever do that to me again, please."

There was the smell of something dead coming from the bottom of the elevator shaft, both looked down only to see a corpse of a Variant surrounded with food. He probably barricaded himself in someplace safe, someplace where nobody could reach him… it didn't work.

They walked up the stairs but a whole section was missing, they had to jump. It was a pretty hard jump to do even for Kirigiri, being the more agile and stronger of the two, she jumped first and managed to pull herself up once she grabbed the edge, and then she grabbed Naegi's arm and pulled him up when he jump in turn. They reached the upper floor but the room was in a big mess, one gridded door was on the floor as if something massive was punched out of its joints, a bed was thrown upside down in the middle and the neon light was hanging by one cable. Only the gridded door leading to another floor and another one leading to a hallway were locked and spared by whatever stormed in there.

No way to go but through the hallway with the broken door, it was dark as the rest of the building, but a flashlight coming from another room blinded them, they then noticed that the room the light was coming from was from the room they talked with Martin. But they couldn't reached his side from where they were. Martin came back with another instruction.

"Nearly here! You can cross on the upper floor" he shouted.

"Uh… Thanks!?" shouted back Naegi.

"You're welcome my child. But be quick." answered the fake priest.

They walked around to find a way to go to the upper floor and found a room with what seems to be a hatch for the laundry chute, inside was a security corpse with a key, the key for the stairs going up, the one they saw earlier. But of course, it was out of reach. They could just open the hatch and grab the keys… But they needed three fuses for the control panel next to the chute. Fuses that were not there… Fuses that they needed to find.

"Why do we always have to look for missing stuff here?" sighed the ahoge man.

They left the room and started wandering in the dark hallways, looking for the fuses. They reached a cross, but the way forward was blocked by a wall and a corpse of a patient. This immediately put the duo on guards. They turned right, there was a reversed bed blocking the way but they could easily jump over it. The noise they made though alerted a variant who screamed even before seeing them.

"STAY BACK!"

The couple quickly hid behind a small corner with a drawer against the wall, Kirigiri saw through her camera the patient who walked pass them, mumbling curses and he jumped over the reversed bed. They quickly walked down the hallway toward where he came from, some big hospital room missing the beds. They closed the door behind them and when they saw the metal storage unit, Naegi pushed it against the door. The room was faintly lit by some candles positioned around the room. One part in particular had a lot of them, near a bed with a corpse lying on it. Over his body, against the wall was a sentence written with blood: _**'Invite the Walrider'**_. Something on the table near the bed caught their attention though: a fuse!

Kirigiri grabbed it but they haven't noticed that there was no way out but through the door they came in. No choice but to push back the storage unit and pray for the patient not to be waiting to ambush them.

They did as planned, but the patient was nowhere to be seen, a very dreadful thing to learn. Where was he? They walked down the hallway and when they reached the cross again, this time they went the other way: the other side of the corridor they were in. While approaching the next room, more candles but on the floor this time. Another bloody message: _ **'Pray for Revelation'**_.

"...'Pray for Revelation'... 'Invite the Walrider'. Did Martin write all these 'instructions'?" wondered Naegi.

"Whatever they are, we should not follow them under any circumstances."

"Yeah."

They opened up the door to the next room and they almost closed it back as they saw a corpse on the floor, surrounded by candles, and near it was a patient, staring at the detectives menacingly, a butcher knife between his fingers. The same message from before written on the floor with blood. There was another fuse on the table near the corpse, but too close to the Variant.

They needed the fuse and the patient wasn't moving, just staring. Kirigiri approached the table.

"Wait, Kyoko! Don't!" half-shouted, half whispered Naegi at seeing his fiancée approaching the armed man.

But Kyoko didn't stop as she snatched the fuse, earning a scream from the patient who suddenly started to approach her, weapon ready to slice her throat open.

"NO MOOOOOORE!" He raised his weapon.

Naegi pulled Kirigiri out of the way and they quickly ran away from the room, the man chasing them. During their rush, they violently bumped into the other one that was wandering the halls. He fell to the floor, but quickly got back to his feet when he saw the couple. They ran faster than ever.

They reached again the room with the laundry chute. The patient was still chasing them. They ran into another dark hallway and hid under a random bed inside a room that luckily was open. The Variant looked around before giving up and walked away. They resumed their search for the last fuse shortly after the Variant was gone.

They reached another room lit with candles, but instead of a Variant was a corpse hanging upside down from the ceiling, behind it was written in blood on the wall: _ **'Drive in the nails'**_. And thankfully the last fuse was right next to it.

Once the fuse in their possession they didn't waste a second to go back to the laundry chute. Kirigiri quickly put the fuses back in place and once the three set, Naegi pushed the button to open the hatch. It was painfully slow! And just when the key was reachable, the corpse moved a bit from the opening and fell down the chute… with the key.

The duo stared at the laundry chute. The room was silent. No one made a noise. Not even the Variant behind them.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum…**_

"I hate this place…"

"I'll kill you!"

"Don't worry Kyoko! I got you! I'll-I'll pull you up!"

"God damnit! He's everywhere lately!"

"It's the Twins, don't move. Don't make a noise."

"KYOOOOKOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Baka note: I had the same reaction when the body fell with the key: silence.

But what is going to happen in the next chapter?


	15. Female Ward- Part 2

**Baka's notes:** Well look at that!

It's christmas! Merry Christmas everyone!

My present for you dear readers is this new chapter.

Don't worry. It's a nice one.

* * *

 _Female Ward (part 2)_

"I hate this place…" sighed Naegi.

It was only when they saw a shadow moving that they noticed the existence of the Variant behind them, whom was about to swing his mace on the female detective's head.

Thanks to Naegi, the Variant missed as the male detective pushed his partner away from the swing. Kirigiri countered with a kick to the patient's nuts, making him fall on his knees as the couple ran towards the stairs leading down.

"I'll kill you!" threatened the injured Variant still holding his balls in pain.

They must find the key and they knew where it was: in the Laundry Room.

They reached the stairwell and jumped over the gap, since it was downward, Naegi could make the jump. After being sure that they were not being followed they walked towards the Laundry room where the 'nice' Variant was standing in front of the entrance, as if waiting for them. Being the only way inside the room, the couple very slowly walked towards it. And just like before, when the Variant saw them, he walked away to let them in. This one was a strange individual…

They walked toward the Laundry chute and the corpse was there with the key. Kirigiri grabbed it and both walked back towards the stairs, Naegi whispered a _thank you_ to the 'nice _'_ Variant whom politely nodded in return.

They jumped again over the gap and reached the floor where they had to look for the fuses, but there was nothing else to do on this floor so they used the key to unlock the stairs to the next floor. There was another gap in the stairs, a bigger one, Kirigiri jumped first and almost didn't make it as she grunted when her chest hit against the edge of the stairs.

"Kyoko! Are you okay?" asked Naegi in a worried tone.

"I am… fine." she said as she pulled herself up, "Alright your turn, I got you."

Naegi jumped but missed, making both detectives gasp in terror but the fall wasn't that bad as he just landed on his feet on the floor below. He reassured his lover that he was fine as he walked up the stair again and tried one more time. This time he made it as the lavender haired woman helped him up.

They reached the last floor of the Ward and the first thing they noticed was that it was very dark, one spot though was illuminated by candles. And on the wall, was written, again, 'Follow the Blood'. Kirigiri activated the night vision and saw on the floor a new trail of blood, leading to the corridor on their right. They followed the path and it leaded to the remains of a floor, there was just the ledge large enough to shimmy against it. On the floor below was a patient who tried to open a door by slamming his body against it, when he was covered in bruises he gave up and walked away, grunting insults to the door, not noticing the duo looking down at him.

When they couldn't go further, Naegi noticed the platform in front of them was bloodied and marking a path, he told his partner that they needed to jump over there. The gap wasn't that big so they both made it without too much problem.

They were now in a new hospital room but everything was a mess as most of the beds were turned on their side along the furniture. The room was dark so Kirigiri took the lead but when she reached the center of the chamber the floor cracked. They both understood what it meant as she jumped away but everything collapsed around her. Naegi caught a glimpse of her extended arm and quickly grabbed it.

"Don't worry Kyoko! I got you! I'll-I'll pull you up!" he exclaimed, determination in his voice as he pulled her up.

Once she was back up, she thanked him but he was just staring behind her with wide frightened eyes. She looked behind and saw a dark cloudy mass floating, she quickly raised her camcorder and saw the Walrider staring at them before floating away, disappearing in a corner.

"We need to move." she said and Naegi nodded.

They resumed their journey, the walked around the newly formed hole on the floor and reached out an adjacent hospital room but there was nothing of importance in there so they exited towards the next corridor. But when she approached the doorframe, she suddenly jumped back, startling Naegi.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked.

"J-Just the Walrider who appeared in front of me… but it's gone now" she sighed.

"God dammit! He's everywhere lately." Naegi grumbled as he grabbed her hand again.

The next corridor was leading them." in a loop as most of the exits were blocked. As the rest of the building it was dark, just some candles illuminating some corners, showing blood drawn arrows, leading the way for the couple. They followed the blood as usual and found a room… a very perturbing room.

The room was illuminated with lots of candles, showing that the room was nearly _entirely_ covered in blood. On some walls were Christian crosses drawn in blood and on another wall, was written _**'LIES'**_. They recognize the handwriting.

"Father Martin killed someone here." whispered Naegi in terror, reality striking him like thunder: they are putting their lives in this man's hands.

Kirigiri saw boxes around the room, all empty. These were the kind of box where you put important files.

"Were the 'lies' he's talking about all the files missing from these boxes? the facts?" she took one of the empty box and analyzed it, "The records? They look like government agency material, at least thirty years old, probably older… I'm thinking MKULTRA, CIA Mind Control…"

"You think the government is behind this?"

"Maybe, or at least someone who knows about that old project." she said, her tone serious.

This was getting way bigger than expected, what was Murkoff doing with these patients? It was certain that they were brainwashing them, but why these horrible injuries that turned them into the creatures named 'Variants'? What was the meaning for them? And for what purpose were they doing that?

The sound of footsteps brought them back to action, they must go on.

They kept following the bloody arrows that leaded them to a double door. It was slightly opened, but when Kirigiri was about to touch it, it closed on them _._ Their desire to open that door dropped, but they had no choice. It was the only way out. So the female detective slowly grabbed the handle and pushed open the door. But when she saw who was waiting behind it, she immediately closed it, turned around, grabbed Naegi's hand and ran to hide them both in a dark corner.

"What is i-" started the brunette but was muffled by a gloved hand.

"It's the Twins don't move." she whispered, footsteps were getting closer, "Don't make a noise."

She looked at her camcorder and the first thing she saw was that the twins were still naked. The hairy one was approaching them, murmuring things about seeing them and wanting to kill the couple, then disappeared once more. Once he was out of the way, the detective duo ran to the door they needed to go and closed it behind them, they were now in another hospital room. They ran to the exit to the rear right.

After closing another door behind them they noticed they have reached a large destroyed room: most of the floor was missing, the remaining of it was now just some unstable platforms. The first jump wasn't dangerous so they made it without problem. There was a large but inaccessible hole on the wall in front of them, on the other side was Father Martin.

"Father Martin!"

"Oh! My children! You're almost there!" he smiled at them.

"What was in those boxes?" demanded Kirigiri, glaring at the fake priest.

His smile turned into a frown as he answered: "Nothing but lies, my child! You don't have to worry about it anymore, I burned them."

"Why so mysterious? Just tell us what was on those files."

"Only God needs to be mysterious." was his response, "Be patient, hold on to faith _._ The Truth will soon be revealed before you." he grinned, "You're almost there. Keep going."

They asked more question but the patient ignored them, they had to move on. They shimmied along the remaining of a section of the wooden floor and reached one last platform, their next and last jump wasn't a big one so Naegi went first. He warned his fiancée that it wasn't very stable so she should be careful.

She nodded and jumped… badly. She hit the edge of the platform, the camcorder flew out of her hand as she grabbed the boarded wooden floor not to fall. Naegi quickly went to her aid but as he moved the whole platform bent dangerously. The camcorder slid down the platform as both detectives stood still but when Kirigiri saw the recording machine about to fall she reached for it but it was too late: their only way to see the dangers in the dark fell and went down to the floor below, but it bounced at impact with the ground and fell through a hole, now it was two floor below.

"Damnit!" she grunted.

"Crap… We have to go and get it but first let me h-" Naegi started but the floor cracked even louder as he took a step forth.

"Move back!" exclaimed Kirigiri as the boards were starting to give up and eventually hers.

She fell to the floor below and quickly raised her arms to protect herself from the debris falling.

"Kyoko! Are you ok?" the ahoge man asked, concerned as he leaned over the new edge of the platform to be sure she was doing ok.

"Yes, I am fine. Nothing serious." she responded as she tried to stood up but more cracking.

Both detectives paled at the noise, and noticed that Kirigiri was sitting on another unstable board… right over the hole where the camera fell through. It cracked again… and broke apart the second after, dropping Kirigiri into the darkness of the floor below.

She extended her arm in a futile attempt for Naegi to grab her as he did the same from where he was. The last thing she heard before the darkness engulfed her was a bloodcurdling scream calling her name.

"KYOOOOKOOOOOOO!

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum…**_

"Stop being an idiot and go already!"

"It's broken…"

"Let me GO!"

"You'll never leave this place alive… hehehe…"

"RUN!"

"Wait… is this…?"

* * *

 **Baka's notes:** I LIED!

HAHAHAHAHA

Am I not a great guy?

Have a nice holiday.

(Thanks to hunterofcomedy for the idea of Kirigiri falling with the camera)


	16. Female Ward- Part 3

_Female Ward (part 3)_

She was feeling nervous. But seriously, who wouldn't? It was her wedding day! Kirigiri was wearing the beautiful white dress Maizono and Asahina, her maids of honor, made her try out and literally cried over its beauty.

Everyone was there, their old classmates and friends. Even some senpais. Her grandfather was there too, even Jin. Makoto convinced her to invite him. There was also Makoto's heartwarming family. And aw, is Komaru-chan really crying?

She was walking down the aisle towards the altar where was waiting the priest and next to him was her soon to be husband: Makoto Naegi. He was just dazzling in his wedding suit and he even combed his hair back that made him look more mature. She couldn't help herself but blush.

He really knew how to make her heart flutter.

She stood next to him and they shared a look before turning towards the priest who started the ceremony.

"You look beautiful, the girls made a great choice." He said sheepishly, his cheeks red.

"Thank you. You look good yourself too, Makoto." She smiled.

"Th-Thank you, Togami chose it for me. But I'm sure you must have already guessed it."

"Obviously"

The both chuckled. And followed the ceremony, exchanged vows and rings,

"At this time, I'll ask you, Makoto Naegi, and you,Kyoko Kirigiri, to face each other & take each other's hands." The priest said and they obeyed.

"Makoto Naegi, will you take Kyoko Kirigiri to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do" he answered with a determined smile.

"Kyoko Kirigiri, will you take Makoto Naegi to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do" she smiled back.

 _T_ _hen the end of the ceremony_ _.._ _._

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Naegi smile widened as he leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips against hers. The feeling of warmth was… just relaxing and marvelous.

But suddenly a sharp sound echoed in her ears and the soft lips of her now husband felt metallic… that's not normal. She stopped the kissing and took a step back only to see Naegi spitting blood as bone shears were poking out of his chest.

Naegi looked with terror and confusion at the blades but a hand grabbed his hair and pulled him up before he could collapse.

"What's the matter, buddy? You really thought I'd be satisfied with only two fingers?!" Trager mocked as he waved Naegi's right index and left ring fingers in front of his terrified eyes. His wedding ring fell from the finger into a pool of blood.

Kirigiri couldn't move as she was staring in horror at the gruesome scene in front of her. The once church turned into a dark bloody room and the priest turned out to be Father Martin as he just looked down in disappointment.

"Well that's not all but the big guy over here have something to say to you." The crazy doctor said before letting go of Naegi withthe weapon still skewering his body.

Chains and heavy footsteps were heard as an enormous hand reached for Naegi's neck then grabbed it. Slowly lifting the brunette in the air and without warning, a wet ripping sound echoed around the room as the male detective's body got his head ripped off. His eyes rolled back as his mouth hung open, blood not stopping pouring out of his mouth.

She finally screamed and cried, her hand grabbed the side of her head. Her vision blurred by the tears that never stopped to flow. She didn't see nor hear Chris Walker approaching her. Then pain attacked her neck, then just like Naegi, the big guy lifted her up and grabbed her around the chest. It hurts a lot.

And her last vision was her own bloody body now between Chris's fingers, his arm at the side of his body. His white eyes glaring at her as her vision turned red then black…

Then she opened her eyes …waking up… and was greeted with darkness all around her.

* * *

Naegi stared at the hole by which Kirigiri fell. He quickly got up to his feet and started to perambulate in worry. He'd done that for less than twenty seconds when he already slapped himself on the forehead.

"Stop being an idiot and go already!" he scolded himself, "You must go save your fiancée, moron!"

With determination, he jumped down to the floor below and looked at the hole again. It was pure darkness down there. He couldn't see anything! And the hole wasn't large enough for him to jump down and be sure not to land on where she might have fallen… There was a chance that she'd already gotten up, but there was also the chance that she's unconscious… There's no time to see the different possibilities! He needed to get down there and help her!

He looked at the open door behind him. The more prudent thing to do was to find a way down safely. Kyoko would kill him if he injured himself even more for her… But again, it's normal to-

"AAAH! Stop it! You're wasting time!" he shouted to himself, feeling that he's starting to lose sanity in this damned place.

He walked through the door, the next room was dark but just there's enough light for him to walk around it. He must only walk in the light. Never walk in the darkness since without the camcorder and its night vision, he wouldn't see the dangers lurking. As he followed this rule, he reached a locker room with showers. One of them was broken and with water pouring down to the floor.

Naegi looked around to see another exit leading downstairs as this room was the only one with light around, but his luck was against him.

"Damnit!" he growled as he hit one of the stalls, the impact opening it and presenting to the detective a large hole on the floor, leading to the floor below, "..Oh!"

Well looks like his luck _might_ be with him finally.

"I'm coming Kyouko!" he said with determination as he jumped down the hole.

* * *

Kirigiri woke up in a dark room. Absolute darkness. She couldn't even see the tip of her nose. She wanted to move but the sudden noise of a can being kicked stopped her. It wasn't her and it echoed all around the room, making it impossible to localize the source.

She eventually turned around and saw some light. She could tell computer screens emitted it but they were facing away from her. She slowly and cautiously walked toward the light.

But more noise were heard, noise of metal hitting each other. She couldn't localize the source but knew what it was: cutlery. So she could guess she was either in a cafeteria or a kitchen.

Maybe.

Anyway, she reached the light and the screens were static but illuminating the desk they were set on, and more importantly: the camcorder. How on Earth did it fall there? No. It was put there in purpose. She grabbed it and examined it.

She gasped when she saw that the screen was cracked.

"It's broken…"

But thank god, it didn't affect the others functions. And the screen still worked, there just was a big crack on the bottom left corner.

As she looked around with the night vision, she noticed that she was indeed in a cafeteria and the doors were open, she must go back upstairs and rejoin Naegi. He must be very worried.

A movement on the left caught her attention. She turned around and jumped as she saw three armed Variants that were staring at her. She started to run toward the doors. She must find Naegi and escape those Variants.

"Uh? She can see us?"

"Get her!"

"KILL HER!"

She ran through dark rooms and hallways, she could hear the three men yelling at her as they gave chase.

There was a big room behind the next busted door and- uh?

Is that…?

* * *

Naegi jumped down the hole and landed on top of a stack of lockers. It was another shower room but with lockers this time. He jumped down again and left the room. The hallways were dark but some candles were lit.

And as he walked down, thunder suddenly roared and illuminated the hall just for a split second. Just the perfect amount of time for Naegi to see a patient running the way he must go as it had some light and all the doors were barricaded.

Then a second thunder roared when he reached the corner where the patient disappeared. He walked down cautiously and fists clenched. He knew that he have no chance to beat one of those crazy patients but he must keep going. Kirigiri was in trouble!

And just as he finished giving himself determination, a patient jumped out from the darkness and reached for Naegi's neck and grabbed it.

But before he could tighten his grip, the brunette swung his arm back.

"Let me GO!" He shouted as he punched the patient square in the face.

The man fell back but quickly got back on his feet and ran past Naegi, whimpering.

"Wow… no one would believe me if I told them that I pushed one of these creeps away with a punch."

He chuckled but quickly got serious as he kept walking down the dark hallway. He entered a large empty room illuminated by the moonlight outside. Well it wasn't empty as there were two Variants inside. One was sitting on a table, staring at Naegi when he came in while the other had his face glued on the window, looking for something.

Naegi looked for another door that could lead him where Kirigiri fell and found it. He walked towards it.

"You'll never leave this place alive… hehehe…" said one of the Variant, he didn't know which one said it.

He did his best to ignore whoever said that and kept walking until he saw a shadow running towards him… it was…

"Kyoko!" he said, his face showing happiness but it quickly turned into a worried face when she saw her frightened eyes and most importantly: the right side of the face soaking with blood.

"RUN!" she ordered, and he understood why when she grabbed his wrist and when he saw the three Variant pursuing her.

"Follow me! I know the way up!" said Naegi with confidence, as it was now him leading the charge.

In less than a minute, they were at the locker room. Kirigiri closed the doors behind her as Naegi jumped over the locker and extended his hand for her to grab.

"Come on! I got you!" he said with determined eyes.

She grabbed the hand and got pulled over the locker. Then they climbed up the hole and reached the second floor's showers. The danger was gone now. The Variant gave up and walked away. And there they were, both in each other's arms under the broken shower getting wet. Naegi said that they should huddle away from the water as getting a cold would only make their condition worse. Kirigiri blushed and agreed as she helped him stand up. They walked back to the room where she fell and there she hugged him and made him sit down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you when you fell…" he apologized.

"It's not your fault. But everything turned alright, I'm fine and I got back the camcorder. The screen is broken though."

"Forget the camcorder, I almost lost you…" he kissed her cheek and brought her closer.

"...Makoto… Let's rest for a bit…"

"Sure…" He whispered as she laid her forehead against his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers.

They stayed quiet, like that for at least five minutes. But footsteps brought them back to reality; it was coming their way! They stood up and climbed up the platform where they've gotten separated. They walked down the dark hallway following the collapsed room and then, next door to the left, they reached the second collapsed room where Father Martin was waiting for them. But not anymore. He was gone again.

The only way to reach the other side of the room was by shimmying against the ledge on their left then jumping down to the platform. Thankfully, this time everything went well. The doors lead to a tight corridor, where a Variant was waiting for them. But he didn't moved as he looked at them. He even told them to come quickly as Father Martin was waiting.

"Only one way out, only one way." he said as he gestured for the couple to go through the gridded door next to him.

It was the only way they could go so they did as he said. But as soon as they crossed the doorframe, he closed the door behind them.

"How do you know you're not a patient?" he concluded before locking the door and leaving his post.

No choice then but to keep going.

But the corridor they were in was familiar. Very familiar.

"Wait… Is this?"

"I think it is."

"We're back to the Administration Block!"

"Where everything started."

"And where everything will end! Kyoko! We're almost out of here."

Naegi shouted in delight as he hugged her.

But the nightmare isn't over, it continues…

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum…**_

"Oh God, no."

"Little pigs!"

"So he really is alive…"

"The key to the house of God is in the theater. Behind the light. In the theater, behind the light"

"Shh. Can you hear that?"

" **Only a test subject who witnessed enough horror was capable of activating the engine."**


	17. Return the Administartion Block- Part 1

_Return to the Administration Block (part 1)_

Just the thought of leaving this infernal place made both of them smile. The exit was close! One last push, that's all they needed. They walked down the familiar hallway but what appeared in front of them made them shiver: a wall of furniture with enough space between them to squeeze through.

"Oh God no…" whispered Kirigiri, already knowing where this was going.

The couple squeezed their way through the furniture. It leaded to a long hallway with lots of doors, some were opened, some closed and some certainly locked or blocked. They didn't make ten steps into the hallway that a roar was heard from the other side. Then a gargantuan form emerged from one of the doors, it looked left, then right and had its eyes locked on the duo.

"Little Pigs!" Chris Walker roared as he started to charge towards them.

Kirigiri's quickly grabbed Naegi's hand and brought herself and her lover inside the room on their left and closed the door behind. They then noticed that it was a large room with two doors. Chris's heavy footsteps were getting closer, they needed a place to hide!

"Over there! Under the desk!" Ordered Naegi as he pulled Kirigiri and huddled with her under the desk.

She wanted to say that it was not a good idea but it's too late: the giant barged into the room and started to look around.

There was a hole large enough for Naegi to see what was happening around the desk. Chris was looking around and grunting like an enraged animal.

"I know you're here little pigs… I won't let you escape this time…" he growled as he approached a corner of the room to look behind a large chair that was put there.

Naegi took this short opportunity to grab something on top of the desk and throw it away, praying that it was toward the door.

Eureka!

The distraction worked as Chris suddenly turned towards the noise, roared in anger and stormed out of the room.

"Please turn right… please turn right…" the brunette chanted and his prayers were answered when the monster of a man turned right and entered another room.

"Let's go!" Said Kirigiri standing up, quickly followed by her partner.

They ran down the hallway, Chris shouted behind them, now aware that they've tricked him. Kirigiri saw an open air vent in the nearest room so she leaded Naegi inside and they closed the door. She helped her companion get in first as the Variant started to bang on the door, ready to demolish it. She jumped inside just in time as the door gave up.

Chris looked at the couple crawling inside the vent and yelled in anger one more time, more threats for their lives came out of his mouth.

The couple crawled inside the vent, Naegi guiding Kirigiri. He told her that there was a corpse blocking the way out so it might be better to look for another way, she agreed. After some turns, they landed inside a locked room. The only important thing about the room was the CONFIDENTIAL Document on the ground. The lavender haired woman grabbed it and started reading.

It was about that patient named William 'Billy' Hope, it seems he talks with the supposed to be deceased DR. Wernicke 'in the white place'. The delusion of the patient got worse since he joined the Asylum. Wernicke was talking to him about the Walrider and that the only way to 'defeat' it was by using vampiricalbutterfly that were vomited by the demon called "Horerczy". The butterfly can suck the breath from people's lip and drink blood from their nipples. They can also take multiple form.

"So he really is alive…"

"Wernicke. Something tells me he's behind all this."

Having nothing else to do in this room, they climbed up the vent again and this time went toward the corpse. They pushed it away and got out of the vent. They looked at their surrounding and immediately recognize as the place where Chris Walker first ambushed them, which seemed like an eternity ago. It's at the other side of the wall of furniture that was now blocked. They walked inside a dark room that was near where they've landed, inside they found only batteries and another document. This time it was about Wernicke's experiment in 1938.

Wernicke was developing something named _**'The Morphogenic Engine"**_. There wasn't much about the project itself but the writer of this document witnessed it. And he said that Wernicke's method _breached the spiritual realm. Something crossed from the other side._ They witnessed an apparition. Then the writer asked the receivers to witness the experiment and that the _Fuhrer_ must know about them. They had to finance Wernicke's experiment as they could help the German Nazi's cause.

That was very interesting. What is the Morphogenic Engine? What did they mean that they breached the spirit realm? And what crossed the other side? Was it the Walrider?

So many questions but they were getting closer to the truth.

They left the room and noticed a trail of blood, Father Martin was still showing them the way. They followed the instructions and they were now in front of the staircase and elevator. The cabin wasn't there and obviously pressing the button would do nothing. The staircase leading down was locked, so no way to go back to the Security Room to unlock the doors and leave immediately. They approached the staircase going up but a patient came down and started talking to the duo.

"You're them. Yes. I'm supposed to tell you… The key to the house of God is in the theater. Behind the light. In the theater, behind the light. You have to see the movie. So that's where he left the card. Okay?" the Variant instructed.

"Friends! Children! I need your help! Where are you?" the voice of Father Martin called out from upstairs.

"Yes! Coming! I'm coming!" responded the Variant before wishing the couple good luck and ran upstairs.

The couple looked at each other, they must go to the theater to continue their unwanted journey. Another blood trail was guiding them to the Recreation Hall. But the door leading to it was locked. They must find another way in. There was a room near the locked door that was accessible. They entered the room only to notice that one wall was completely destroyed, leading to another room that resembled a backstage room.

"Shh. Can you hear that?" asked Naegi, raising a hand to his ear.

Kirigiri imitated him and after some seconds of silence she heard it too.

"Piano."

It was coming from a room near the backstage followed the nice melody. After a short walk, they reached a barricaded windowed door. But the glass was only half barricaded so they could see what was behind. It was a piano in a very dark room; illuminated by a candle gently posed on top of it, being played by a Variant, but he abruptly stopped playing by slamming his hands on the tiles. He slowly stood up, turned around and approached the door to stare at the couple that was staring back at him. He slowly walked away after that.

After a couple of seconds, they resumed their march, it seemed that the hallway they were in was also leading to the Recreation Hall. So they kept going down the hallway. They reached a large double door that was almost completely blocked with furniture, there was just a gap large enough to crawl through. Which they did.

The big room was in complete darkness, the only light was coming from the candle on top of the piano in the corner of the hall. Kirigiri looked with the camera and told her partner that it was some sort of giant cinema room as there were rows of chairs in the room. On one of them was a corpse though. They took two steps and the giant screen suddenly illuminated. Something was being projected. The 'light' the Variant told them the key was behind must be the projector.

" **...Exit interview recorded December 27th, 1985 in Los Alamos, New Mexico. Clearance Sierra Alpha, Subject DR. Rudolf Wernicke, 14866."**

The voice was coming from the speakers, it's the video that was being broadcast. The Variant did say that they have to watch the movie, and if it's an interview with the famed Wernicke; It must be very important. At the same time, Naegi and Kirigiri turned around and what was on screen was not what they expected.

 _ **MORPHOGENIC ENGINE**_

 _ **Activation Sequence N°4**_

 _ **8416.82**_

Then the screen changed.

 _ **All research personnel**_

 _ **MUST avert ATTENTION in**_

 _ **5**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

What appeared on screen was something they would _never_ have imagined… Some sort of animated Rorschach tests… And the way it was animated made them look like swarming insects or infected surgery wounds… They were getting sick just by watching this, but it was very hard to stop looking.

The interview continued, Wernicke and the interviewer.

" **The films are real."** said an old German accented voice: Wernicke.

" **There was no alteration to the footage? No trickery?"**

" **None"**

" **In June of 1943 you recorded three instances of spontaneous bleeding. A half dozen test subjects began to develop brain tumors."**

" **Yes. The autopsies revealed that the tumors were pure lead."**

" **It killed them? Can you explain why the results could not be reproduced in the United states?"**

" **I have my theories… My homeland, in those years. It is impossible to understand the things we felt. What we believed. The overwhelming fear. Ecstatic rage and… English words are insufficient..."**

The video went backwards then started again but the interview kept going all that time.

" **...More than hope. A human mind in that environment is capable of extraordinary things."** Wernicke continued.

" **You're saying the experiment needed…"**

" **A proximity to death. To overwhelming madness.** _ **Only a test subject who had witnessed enough horror was capable of activating the engine.**_ **"**

" **Do you believe your test subjects achieved something supernatural?"**

" **No."**

" **Do you think they contacted something supernatural?"**

" **Nothing is supernatural."**

" **Then what was it? You said Project WALRIDER was a gateway. A gateway to what?"**

A gateway to what? No more words were spoken after that. The recording was over.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum…**_

"We might be going insane without even knowing it."

"I really hate this place."

"Ah! Shit!"

"Of course it needs a key."

"Is that… The Gospel? I think I heard one of the patient mentioning a Gospel of Sand."

"You two alone shall escape to tell them. This is your penultimate act of witness."

* * *

 **Baka's note:** We're approaching the end of the story my friends.

There is at least 5 chapters left.

 **Important note!** My other crossover: Danganronpa Protectors of Humanity is also reaching the end of the story and I plan of doing the two last chapters going BOOM! I hope for your support and feedbacks about it!


	18. Return the Administartion Block- Part 2

_Return to the Administration Block (part 2)_

This audiowas more than twenty years old, an interview with Dr. Wernicke…

"Los Alamos… This means government works." whispered Kirigiri loud enough for her partner to hear her.

"So maybe the government is really behind this, it does match those empty boxes we found earlier." suggested Naegi.

"It does, but we don't really know that it means government really is involved. We need more clues."

"I think that what we need is to survive this and leave."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Also, all this interview seemsborder line between science and Nazi mysticism."

"Yes… And there's that sentence that sent a chill down my spine: ' _Only a test subject who had witnessed enough horror was capable of activating the engine'._ " the brunette repeated.

"And also 'The Engine', the movie they're projecting… and still projecting. It's getting in my head… like a song you can't stop humming. Does it do the same to you?" Kirigiri asked in a very serious voice.

"Y-yeah, actually it does!" Naegi stammered, then it dawned on him, "Y-You mean-?"

"We might be going insane without even knowing it." she said, clearing all suspicions he had.

This is bad. This is really bad. They needed to get out of this place as soon as possible! The Variant said that the key was behind the light, so behind the projector. They looked away from the big screen and started searching for a way up. During their research, they walked through a room with lockers and inside one of them was a Variant that whispered to them that they had to find Wernicke. That it was the only way.

To what? They didn't know.

They also found a confidential document. It was about a doctor quitting after finding Necrotizing Fasciitis around some patients, a flesh eating bacteria. At reading this, Kirigiri grimaced and said.

"I really hate this place."

Then she said that Naegi didn't want to know more about the bacteria. But she knew that once outside, his curiosity will make him look it up online and maybe make him puke. She'll have to remind him to not look for that.

They found some stairs that could lead them to the projector room, so they took it. There was a locked door leading to the balcony and another one a bit farther away with 'projector room' written on it. They walked towards it, Naegi reached for the handle but the door suddenly was opened by a Variant who stared at them.

"Ah! Shit!" Naegi cursed as he jumped back, right before the patient closed back the door and locked it from the other side.

They had to look for another way in. So they turned around and started to retrace their steps but Kirigiri stopped them as she spotted in the dark a patient running away. And the door that lead to the balcony that was previously locked was now wide open. They walked through the door and noticed that the balcony leaded them right toward the projector's room window.

Once in the projector room, the first thing they found was the key to 'the House of God', Naegi grabbed it and unlocked the door so they could go back downstairs and get out of the Theater. But when they approached the exit of the giant room, the door banged.

Kirigiri quickly dragged her fiancé to a dark corner as one of the twins broke down the door and started to look for the couple in the between the rows of chairs. Thankfully, as the room was very large, it was very easy to get around the Variant. They left the Theater and returned to the elevator and stairs. But the other Twin was there, guarding a gridded door and staring at the couple but he didn't make a move; he was just standing there, staring.

"I'll open the door. Warn me if he makes any move." said Naegi before taking the key and started to unlock the stairs door.

Kirigiri stared back at the naked twin in a cold manner but the Variant wasn't affected as he started to look at her up and down in a perverted way, licking his lips. The detective cringed in disgust at that and Naegi saw what was happening when he turned around.

"Alright, go first." he said.

"With pleasure…" Kirigiri said back with a hint of disgust in her voice, wanting to stay far away from the creepy twin.

When she went up, the brunette pointed to the naked patient with his right then left index finger, as he remembered that he didn't had a right index finger anymore, "Fuck off, asshole." he threatened.

But the naked man just roared in laughter as Naegi closed the door behind him and joined his fiancée that was waiting for him with a smirk, she definitely heard that as she pecked his lips when he joined her.

They saw the elevator shaft being open so they hurried inside but it needed a key to work.

"Of course it needs a key…" Naegi sighed.

They left the elevator and walked through a kitchen then dining room, heading for the chapel that was obviously 'the House of God'. They could have walked directly towards it, but as always, everything is locked so they have to do a detour. They walked in a room where they saw a patient praying in front of a static TV.

Naegi remembered something a patient whispered during their journey, about a Gospel of Sands.

"Is that… The Gospel? I think I heard once one of the patients whispering about a Gospel of Sand." he quickly explained himself.

Kirigiri remembered Father Martin telling them to praise the Gospel before he knocked them out and brought them to the Prison Block.

Was that Gospel really just static? So Father Martin was really out of his mind and made everyone buy that bullshit of Gospel of Sand. Poor unfortunate souls...

Anyway, they must find a way to the Chapel. They looked around in the corridors and noticed that all rooms were open and in all of them were Variants on their knees and praying. Were they praying to God?... Or the Walrider?

They also found a note from Martin… A very worrying note:

' _ **I am an unworthy supplicant, who can serve our lord only by feeding our lord. Please take me, Walrider. Let my shepherd's Apostles see it and spread it with their lies for a greater truth. Your time upon the world has come. My flesh longs for your beautiful wraith. My blood is filled with you and waiting to be set free. This is my prayer. Write your gospel in my flesh."**_

"He's going to kill himself." the duo said.

They resumed their march to the chapel but the end of the hallway was blocked. They must find another way. In one of the room they saw that the window was open, and they could shimmy against the ledge to reach another room that hopefully would connect to the chapel.

Naegi went first, and very slowly as it was raining so it was slippery. He almost fell once and Kirigiri made sure to smack his head for almost giving her a heart attack.

They eventually made it and walked out of the room they've landed. On the floor of the corridors were a lot of candles, and on the walls different messages written in big bloody capital letters: _**'GOD HATES SICKNESS'**_ , _**'GOD HATES MONEY'**_ , _**'GOD ALWAYS PROVIDES A WAY'**_

And they reached it, but what a surprise it was for them to find the Twins guarding the doors. They were unarmed and staring at the couple. Then they opened the doors for the detectives to go inside the chapel. It was with a lot of hesitation that they entered the religious room, only to be locked inside as the naked Variants closed the doors behind them and stood behind it not to let them get away.

"Am I ready?" they heard someone say behind them.

"You are. You will join the Walrider in a moment." they heard Father Martin answer the question.

The duo turned around to have a better look at the scenery inside the Chapel… on the altar was Father Martin in the middle of lots of wood planks… all around him were patients and Wariant on their knees praising him and praying… and most importantly: Martin was crucified on a giant cross. He looked at his 'apostles' and groaned in pain before talking.

"My Job… You two alone shall escape to tell them. This is your penultimate act of witness." he said with a sickening smile, "The promise of the prophets was always freedom from death. And here it is!" he started to chuckle, "You will watch and record my death, my resurrection! And together, we will all be free… please raise your recording device." he demanded Kirigiri to do so.

And she did.

"You are no longer in danger. I have fixed the elevator. It will take you to your freedom. We will all of us be free!" He groaned again then looked down to one of the patient that was holding a candle, "Now, my son." he said.

The Variant nodded and approached him then with the candle, he lit a fire on the wood planks. And the flames spread at the speed of light as it quickly reached and engulfed Father Martin in the flames. He screamed in pain and terror for a good thirty seconds before falling limb and charred. Naegi and Kirigiri were flabbergasted as no one said a word. A Variant approached the couple and handed them the key to the elevator and wished them good luck.

They couldn't believe Father Martin one-upped Jesus Christ himself in a shitty way to die… And they didn't believe they will miss him. But if he wasn't lying, they can finally get out! With a story to tell! He wanted them to spread his gospel… They will tell the whole fucking world!

 _ **To be continued…**_

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive Asylum…**_

"Are they crying?"

"Oh I swear to-"

"Over there! Quickly!"

"I'll distract him!"

"Goodbye, asshole!"

"We're finally going to leave this place! Kyoko!"


	19. Return the Administartion Block- Part 3

**Baka's note:** My contribution for Valentine's Day!

Our heroes finally see the exit

* * *

 _Return to the Administration Block (part 3)_

Father Martin was dead. Burned alive by his own followers. Crucified like Jesus Christ.

He won't be missed, that's for sure. But now that Naegi and Kirigiri have the key of the elevator they can finally escape this damned place! They turned around to leave the chapel and remembered that the Twins were behind the doors… But not anymore.

The doors were wide open and when they walked past it they saw the naked Variants sobbing in two corners.

"Are they crying?" asked Naegi, pointing at the obvious actually.

But it didn't matter, they must go.

They continued to walk down the same corridor that had lead them to the Chapel only to be face to face with a dead end. But when Kirigiri looked up, she saw an air vent that was open and pointed at it. After the couple got in the vent, they started to crawl toward the next exit then jumped down.

The only problem was that when they landed inside this new corridor… everything was quiet… Too quiet. They could already sense the bad thing coming.

And they were right because five steps down the corridor towards the Kitchen and cafeteria, as the panel indicated, a giant form appeared at the other end of the corridor: Chris Walker.

"Oh I swear to-" started Naegi, boiling.

But the female Detective didn't had time to complain as she grabbed her partner and ran down an adjacent corridor before Chris came too close. Most of the doors were barricaded and locked. But thankfully they found one that was open.

They quickly got inside but not only the room had absolutely nowhere to hide, but it had also another door, one that they've just passed, and it was connected to the room. Now they just had to wait and see from which door the big bastard was going to barge in?

The right door almost cracked under the slam of the Variant behind it. So the duo ran to the left door and escaped by running behind the giant man after he bashed down the door and took a second to breathe.

They didn't stop running as they heard Chris roar in anger one more time in the night. They went toward the kitchen as they remembered that the elevator was right next to it. But when they got inside the cafeteria, the lights were out and Kirigiri saw with the camcorder that the doors were _barricaded_!

"Look for a way out! I'll close the doors!" Naegi exclaimed and did what he said before starting to look for anything to stack against it.

Kirigiri looked for an exit, then noticed the vending machine's light that it emitted near the barricaded door and saw the open air vent near the machine. They could go through there!

"Over there! Quickly!" The detective yelled to his partner as he was doing his best to hold up the door as the heavy footsteps were getting dangerously closer.

Naegi nodded and both started to run towards the vent but everything that he put against the doors to hold back the monster flew away in one hit. One of the chairs actually flew and hit Kirigiri straight on her leg, stopping her charge.

"Kyoko!"

"Don't stop! I'll distract him!" She ordered and smiled seeing Naegi not stopping.

She got back up without too much difficulty, her leg hurt but not enough to stop her from running. She turned around and saw Chris looking around for the couple. She ran towards a returned table and exclaimed.

"Over here!"

She watched Naegi managing to pull himself up inside the vent and making hand signal telling her to come.

He couldn't see where she was because of the darkness but he hoped that she could see him. And he was right when he heard her approaching him at full speed.

* * *

Chris looked at her way just a few seconds late, and chased after her another second later, allowing her _just enough_ time to jump inside the vent and escape him. _Again!_

"Goodbye, asshole!" The male little pig said before crawling with his partner in the vent.

Chris roared in anger one last time. Before walking away.

The next time he'll found them… they won't escape. He'll skin them alive and crush them.

* * *

The couple reached the kitchen and jumped down the vent. They ran towards the elevator shaft as they didn't know if Chris Walker could still get to them.

They practically jumped inside the elevator cabin and Naegi thrusted the key inside the keyhole and turned before smashing the down button.

The gridded doors closed and the elevator started to go down.

Flashbacks of a crazy Doctor flashed inside Naegi's mind as he held Kirigiri's arm tightly with wide frightened eyes, but she quickly calmed him down with a smile that he returned to her.

"We're finally going to leave this place! Kyoko!" He exclaimed with joy as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes… the nightmare is finally over. I'll be very frustrated that we wouldn't see the end of this mystery but we first need to get you to the hospital I can't lose you for this mystery." She calmly said as she hugged him back.

They exchanged a kiss on the lips before the elevator stopped all movement. They looked through the gridded door and recognized the entrance hall were Chris threw them in during their first encounter that was only a few hours ago but felt like an eternity ago. The front door was _open_ , they could finally leave this nightmare!... _if the grilled elevator's door would open._

It was taking awfully long… they exchanged a glance and were about to touch the gridded door or a button but the elevator started to move again.

It was dragging them further down. Bringing them deeper inside the Asylum than ever, dragging them further down in Hell.

Their reactions were completely normal in front of such treachery: Naegi started to shout and banged his hand against the door, Kirigiri looked down with wide eyes, trying to think of what to do and why this was happening, slightly trembling.

They looked like any other resident of the Asylum.

The elevator reached the deepest floor and the door opened…

It was a short corridor leading to a double blue door. They hesitantly walked out of the cabin. It looked like they were now inside some sort of secret lab with pipes everywhere.

They took two steps away from the elevator and the door closed behind them before it went up again, abandoning them to their fate.

Naegi was about to yell again but Kirigiri grabbed him and pulled him into another tight hug to calm him down…

The nightmare continues… The end is near… but which end?

 _ **To be continued…**_

In the next chapter of _**Survival at Mount Massive…**_

"Is Mating behind this?"

"There's no other choice…"

"When will we leave this place?"

"I know this place."

"No more escape…"

"I know I'm supposed to be dead… No such luck."

* * *

 **Baka's note:** HAHAHAHA I DIDN'T LIED!

They saw the exit, they just couldn't reach it!

It's a very short chapter I know but this part is literally less than 3 minutes of gameplay  
Our story is almost over!


	20. Underground Lab- Part 1

_Underground Lab (part 1)_

Kirigiri couldn't help but to feel sad for her lover trembling and repeating the same curse in front of her.

"Fuck…" he started, then he looked at his right hand, "fuck…" then at his left hand, "Fuck…" his tremors getting more violent with each repetition, then he looked around on the new area, "Fuck! Is Martin behind this?"

"I don't know…" she answered, still holding him, "But listen to me. I know that you must be thinking the same thing as me right now. So let me remind you: We are not crazy. I know, I know only crazy people say that. But believe me when I say that we are as sane as this world allows, and we have this camera full of evidence. This isn't a 'gospel'; this is a mockery of reason. We will let the world know about this, is Murkoff's fault! We'll bury them with this video." she said with a determination that would match his if he was in a better state.

"Y-Yes… You're right! L-Let's do this! So we must keep going…"

"There's no other choice…"

"Kyoko… Thank you. If you weren't here, I would have given up by now…"

She smiled at him, but kept it to herself that she was feeling the same thing.

They both looked around and decided to go deeper inside this new area.

"When will we leave this place…?" they wondered out loud.

The corridor was circular, as if they were in a tunnel, and by looking at the white composition of the walls, they thought that it looked like ice, but from the composition, it was obvious that they were inside the mountain right now.

They opened a door and entered what looked like another entrance lobby, there was a desk and two big screen behind it. On the left screen: Murkoff Corp. Logo and on the right: WALRIDER Project and its logo.

They looked around, there was blood and body parts everywhere. Also some destroyed guns.

"I know this place" Kirigiri said.

"Y-You know…?" Naegi asked with wide eyes.

"I mean, I know this lobby. Father Martin showed it to me before sedating us and bringing us to the Prison Block, right when we unlocked the front door. These soldier were killed by the Walrider." she explained.

"Wait. Soldiers? I… I can't even recognize them." Naegi looked at one of the mutilated bodies.

They had to continue, there was something strange about the bodies and blood splashes. Some splashes were logical, but the ones near the 'bodies' looked like the bodies exploded, like when they were in the sewers.

From that room on, every single room of the underground lab had at least one corpse. The corridors were bloody with headless guard corpses. In one small lab room they found just a pile of organs spread over a table wallowing in a pool of blood.

On another room they found a file of report of a scientist working in the lab, they were talking about how the Walrider project was using patients from the asylum for their tests and some of them just died or became even crazier.

As they went deeper inside the laboratory, they eventually found a panel with the words they have been searching for all night.

"Delivery _**EXIT**_ "

They almost let out a shout of joy as they followed the arrow indicating where was the exit they were oh so looking for. As they walked down a new corridor still full of blood and bodies half, they found a lot of barrels blocking the way, but they could easily climb over it, it was just a hassle. They reached a bulletproof window showing a hangar with some military trucks inside, but most importantly, the giant doors were _open_. They saw that there was door leading to it, it was also open, they just need to get to it and _leave_ this damn place.

They walked down the corridor they were in and it opened up to two ways, but the left one was way more appealing to them with another panel indicating that the delivery exit was this way.

They went down the left way and found a decontamination room that might lead to where they wanted to go. But when they were a few feet away from the door, it locked itself, an alarm went off and red lights started to flash in the corridor and what they didn't want to see appeared before them.

The Walrider.

The couple immediately turned back and ran in the opposite direction as the ghost started to chase them. They jumped over the barrels but it was slowing them down.

"Makoto! Grab my hand!" the lavender haired detective shouted as she reached for her partner's hand.

He grabbed it and didn't let go as she pulled him.

They reached the doors leading to the previous corridor, maybe they could find somewhere to hide over there. They opened the doors and another monster they didn't want to see appeared behind the doors.

Chris Walker.

"Little pigs." he growled as he reached for both of their necks and grabbed them, "Little pigs…" he repeated as he threw them behind him violently against the wall, "No more escape…" he 'smiled' as he approached again, ready to kill them once and for all.

Then something unexpected happened.

A dark mist appeared out of nowhere and threw the giant Variant against the wall. As Chris started to scream and moan in agony, the dark cloud didn't stop, always lifting him up and smashing him against the wall as if he was a ragdoll.

Naegi was looking at the scene with wide terrified eyes, Kirigiri on the other hand quickly lifted the camcorder to record what was happening.

The slender but tall form of the Walrider was looking down at Chris as he tried to stand up, his face bloodier than before. The dark ghost grabbed the Variant once more and threw him again against the wall, leaving a splash of blood to mark where Chris' face landed. The sadistic monster kept throwing the large man against the walls for some seconds before finally lifting him up andthrowing him inside a gridded vent that was nearby, leaving a giant wave of blood spurting out of the vent. Killing Chris Walker.

The couple of detectives stood still for a few seconds before standing up and slowly walk towards the last splash of blood, there was some organs in the middle. Then they looked up to the gridded vent only to see that Chris was thrown in there… _without_ breaking the grid. Meaning that his body was certainly pressed and cut with a lot of strength. They didn't want to see inside that grid and hoped no one will.

This was the way he dies. Ripped to pieces from the inside, watching his marrow scatter on a concrete wall.

"You've escaped one Hell, Chris Walker…" said Kirigiri.

"God help us but I somehow hope you didn't find another." Naegi concluded.

The old Soldier turned Variant died...

It was weird but they somewhat felt more sympathy for his death, than Father Martin's.

They could still hear the alarm echoing in the halls so they guessed that the door leading to the exit must be closed. They needed to find a way to stop the alarm and open the doors. Maybe there was a room they've missed, so they turned back towards the corridors they walked before.

Until they heard a voice calling out for them.

"Is somebody there? Has somebody survived? Come closer. Please talk to me before he kills you too. Over here! Please, I must try to explain…"

It was coming from a door that they swear was locked before. They got inside the room that immediately locked itself after they got in. It was an office with dead guards, but they were separated from the office and its occupant by a glass wall. On the wall behind the office was a giant painting of a man getting killed by a dark mist, the Walrider. The said occupant was an old man on a wheelchair, he was weak, his mouth not moving when talking, he talked via a machine, like Stephen Hawking.

"I know, I know… I am supposed to be dead. No… no such luck." The old man started.

Kirigiri crossed her arms as she glared at the man.

" _Rudolf Wernicke…_ " she called.

The old scientist turned his chair around.

"... I am older than sin, but, somehow, the only one left… because of Billy."

Here he was, the one behind the Walrider project, Dr. Wernicke. Both detective stared angrily at the man.

"Explain. Now." Kirigiri demanded.

"Aren't you going to present yourselves first?"

Naegi was about to do it but Kirigiri quickly stopped him from doing so, they didn't know that man, and he could be dangerous.

"I see… Billy took care of me. He may think I'm his father. He certainly loves me, the poor idiot." Wernicke started before wheeling toward the logo of the Walrider Project that was on the wall.

"Do you know what this symbol represents?" he asked, "It warns of a Nano hazard. Microscopic machines, technology we have had for decades, but never mastered. Murkoff discovered it, in my research, a work-a-round. Turning the cells of human bodies into Nano factories. It's the natural function of cells to produce molecules, but through psychosomatic direction, we engineered the precise molecules necessary. Mind over body." he paused after his revelation, "It was foolish and wrong to think we could control it. To use mad men to control something so strong."

He turned to them.

"You have to stop him, to murder Billy. Turn off his life support, his anesthesia. You have to undo what I've done. No one can get out of this place while he lives. You must kill him."

The duo looked at each other, they didn't know what to say. They weren't murderers… but they must to get out of here. And there was no way with Billy still alive and controlling the Walrider.

"What else?" asked Kirigiri.

Wernicke stared at her before turning around and answered, "We achieved something like this in 1944. Those fascists thought it was spirits, and I let them believe it. Let them kill themselves thinking there was some kind of afterlife now empirically promised to them. Fools… Poor Alan. He would weep to see what I've built from his dreams."

Wernicke moved his head a bit to try to look over his shoulder.

"Billy doesn't mean harm. He's a child with a damaged mind, granted the powers of a God. It would make any of us into a monster. You must end this. " He paused then continued

"Murkoff knew the dangers, but they didn't care. In the corporation's mind, we are all just dollar amounts in a ledger. And the profits Project Walrider promised, overshadowed whatever pitiful balance a few doctors and patients amounted to." The doctor turned to the couple.

"He will spread if you don't stop him. The Morphogenic Engine is self-perpetuating. I pray to god you have the strength to end it here with you death."

"We are not planning to die here. We will get out."

"...Whatever you say… I wish you luck. I… More than anything else want to rest. Billy will not let me die. He could never imagine how cruel this is. I only want to die." and with that Wernicke turned around, pressed a button to stop the alarm.

The couple walked out of the office that locked itself once again they were out.

It Seem that they must find Billy. And… murder him. But will they be able to do so?

 _ **To be concluded...**_


	21. Underground Lab- Part 2

_Underground Lab (part 2)_

"So… We must… kill Hope…?" Naegi asked, already knowing the answer

"...Let's talk in our way to the Morphogenic chamber…" Kirigiri answered.

They walked toward where the chamber was situated in the underground lab, in the opposite direction of their exit. Wernicke was certainly right: they couldn't leave with the Walrider around. As they walked they found a cafeteria, but all the food was covered with guts and blood.

As in any other room, there were corpses of guards. Sometimes there was a body in a pool of their own blood, sometimes it was just organs on the floor, wall and tables.

"We're in big trouble." The lavender haired woman suddenly said.

"I think I know what you mean… There's no way Wernicke will let us leave alive."

"Correct… We know too much. I'm sure he'll find a way to trap us and eliminate us after we're done with Billy Hope. I suggest that once we kill Billy, we run as fast as we can towards the Exit. Wernicke probably expect us to come back to him and tell him about Hope's death. We must avoid him at all cost." She explained, biting her thumb, they were in a tight situation with their back against the wall.

There was no choice but to kill Billy.

After a minute of walking, they reached a door leading further down inside the lab but closer to the Morphogenic engine. They were about to open it but the Walrider appeared in front of them. They quickly ran in the opposite direction as it started to chase them and looping around the room, they ran around the entity and managed to reach the door they tried to open a minute before.

But the Walrider was still tailing them, after a few rooms and going up some stairs they reached a decontamination room. Somehow it stopped the ghost.

Then they remembered what Wernicke told them that the Walrider wasn't a ghost but a swarm of nanomachines. They left the decontamination room and reached what looked like a small entrance hall as there was a security check… with a dead guard holding a confidential document. Kirigiri grabbed it anyway and started reading it.

It was a message from Wernicke to all personnel. Telling them not to follow the patient example into praising the swarm, the Walrider. That they were smarter than that.

They walked down the last corridor separating them from Billy Hope… A large metal automatic door presented itself in front of them. There was a big red button with the word 'OPEN' written on it next to the door. Naegi pressed it. The door opened.

And they entered the maintenance room of the Engine, behind the windows was the engine itself. Before approaching it, they looked around the room. They looked for an instruction to stop the machine, on the screens, documents but found nothing. They'll have to do it alone. They finally opened the door to the Engine and entered the large circular room. In the center: The Morphogenic Engine.

The machine was like a giant ball reaching the ceiling, with a tube coming out of its bottom, planted on the ground. The metallic ball was emitting electricity and on the cylinder, was big screens and a control panel under smaller screens, showing data's. The big screen was showing the film they saw in the theater. And in front of those screens were capsules… there was at least 5 screens, so 5 capsules. In one of them was just blood… But in another… Was Billy Hope.

They approached him. He was naked, and a myriad of tubes were plugged on him in all his orifices: ears, nostrils, mouth and anus. From what they read from the patients reports of him, he's supposed to be around twenty-three years old, just three years older than them. But now he looks like fifty years of rough road, pain scratched deep.

"Oh my God…"

"I hate to say it… But killing him would be an act of kindness…"

Kirigiri saw a document, grabbed it and started to read it.

The Maintenance instructions of the Morphogenic Engine. It seems that to keep the patient alive, the Life support fluid circulating in the tubes comes from the 'Life Support Fluid Reservoir' right next to where they were, so this was the first thing they must disable. Then the electric supply came from the Sublab Generator. Another place to go that wasn't too far from the room they were. Most importantly, it seems that if those two vital systems were in a catastrophic state, the life pods will go into failsafe. They'll have to disable it from the control panel screen only when it's on. That will result with the patient's immediate termination.

They walked towards the Life Support Reservoir and saw that it was just less than ten meters away from the room, Naegi approached it and saw that there was a light in it. He was thoughtful for some seconds before turning to Kirigiri.

"Kyoko, this is what we're going to do."

"I know what you're going to say. You want us to split up the work. I'll go get the Generator."

"What? No! I'll go to the generator! It's further away from here and-"

"There's no time to argue. We don't know how much time we have left before the Walrider reach us. Just go there, find the valve and cut of the circulation of the life support fluid. But wait at least one minute and a half. If I understood the pattern of this place, the moment you'll do this, the Walrider will know where you are and will start chasing you. We have to do it at the same time and meet up at the Morphogenic engine." she said.

"B-But… I know! But… Please. Be safe Kyoko…" he sighed and pleaded.

"Of course, you too." she smiled before hugging him tightly, "This is the final straight line."

"It is…"

She tilted his head up so she could kiss him. It looked like a goodbye kiss… but they both knew that it won't be one. She let go and he wished her good luck as she turned around and started running towards the Generators.

The male detective turned back towards the reservoir and walked inside… This room was Billy's lungs, his liver, his life support. A machine the size of a stadium to keep one lunatic alive. He must find that valve.

He looked around, looking for a valve with the words 'do not touch' written near it. After a good three minutes and walking up to the second floor, he found it. He took a deep breath. Then he grabbed the valve and started turning it.

A bloodcurdling non-human scream was heard and he felt its presence in the room. It was looking for him. He hid under a desk. He couldn't see the monster, just a dark mist moving around, but it was very discreet. After he saw what he hoped was the Walrider get around the desk he was hidden under, he took a mad dash and ran towards the Morphgenic Engine.

The terrifying ghost whisper behind him made him understand that the swarm was behind him, chasing him.

* * *

Kyoko heard the non-human scream. And she was just about to jump from a catwalk to another, the generator were indeed far from the Engine Room. But she must be quick. The Walrider must be chasing Naegi right now.

She jumped over the void and barely managed to reach the other end. Now she was glad that Naegi wasn't the one taking care of the generator. He definitely couldn't make that jump and the fall was lethal. She walked deeper into the underground lab and finally found the electric control panel. She opened it up and started to unplug any cable she could land her hands on, disabling the power.

Another monstrous scream was heard. The Walrider will be coming. She must be quick.

* * *

Naegi was 'playing' Tag with the monster in a ridiculous way: he just run around the Engine and the creature was dumbly following him. Suddenly it stopped and screamed before disappearing.

"Kyoko… I guess… You made it… Be careful…" he panted, out of breath. He walked back towards the control panel. Waiting for his fiancée.

* * *

She was back in front of the gap between the catwalks. She took some steps back then ran and jumped.

But something she didn't predicted happened: the Walrider grabbed her mid-air out of nowhere and started to throw her up and down as if she was a ragdoll. Her eyes were wide open in terror she couldn't even scream, just gasps. Then it finally let go of her… way too far from the ground. She fell, she tried to spin in the air so she could try to survive her fall. But the Walrider 'saved' her as it grabbed her again then threw her on the floor, slightly slowing her fall.

She grunted in pain, she survived but suffered a lot. She must have broken something.

She slowly got back on her feet, she couldn't hear the Walrider around her. Where did it go?

She needs to go back to the Engine, Naegi's waiting for her. She reached the Engine and saw him standing in front of the panel. It's time to end this!

"Makoto! Disable the Failsafe!" She shouted.

"Kyoko! Alright!" He exclaimed and put his hand on the panel.

He disabled the failsafe, and turned to Billy who suddenly started to squirm inside his life pod. Blood spurting out from every orifice. And in seconds, he slowly started to disappear inside the pod now filled with his blood. They weren't kidding when they said 'immediate termination'.

"MAKOTO WATCH OUT!" Kyoko screamed.

He didn't have the time to react but suddenly he was pushed against Billy's pod. He turned around only to see a black mist immediately grabbing him and throwing him to the other end of the room, his back hitting the wall violently. Naegi spat blood as he grunted in pain. He looked up and he could now see it: The Walrider.

The dark skeleton creature, floating inside a dark cloud.

It was a very horrifying thing to see. And it was a very bad sign.

The creature grabbed him again and threw him in front of Billy. The patient was still squirming inside the pod, the blood was now at his throat. Kirigiri was running towards her partner but the Walrider was faster. It dragged Naegi away from her then lifted him up high in the air, shook him a bit. Then a sudden pain.

He screamed, Kirigiri screamed.

He looked down.

The Walrider just planted his hands inside his belly, but no holes. The pain was unsustainable. He looked up, the creature was staring at him. Then he remembered Wernicke's words.

" _Only someone who saw enough horrors can become the Host."_

He understood what the swarm was doing! It's Host is dying. It's looking for a new one. And if Naegi can clearly see him… he fits the conditions!

He reached for the Walrider, as if trying to prevent the monster to do what it was about to do. But it's too late the creature suddenly entered _completely_ inside him.

Then Naegi fell and hit the ground hard, spamming, moaning in pain and crying. Kirigiri didn't wait a second to go to his side and help him.

"Oh my God, Makoto! Are you alright? No that's a stupid question. We need to go back to Wernicke!"

"K-K-Kyoko… I-It's inside of me… I-It hurts!"

"I know! I know. We need to go back to Wernicke, he must know what to do." she said, her eyes in tears as she put one of his arms around her shoulder and helped him up.

"Kyoko… I… Want to go home…"

"Me too…"

"Have a family… Maybe two children…" his voice wasn't louder than a whisper.

"Of course," She tried to smile, but it was impossible, his steps were painful to watch, he was about to fall at every step taken. Each moment he put one of his foot down.

They walked back to the control room and were about to open the large metal door. But it opened for them… And behind it was a group of soldier, behind them: Wernicke.

Both detectives quickly raised their hands in the air in surrender. There was a click.

Kirigiri jumped in front of Naegi and took the first shot.

Everything went in slow motion…

Naegi saw Kirigiri slowly drop to the ground, his eyes not letting go of her, widening at each passing moment.

Then she hit the floor and time went back to normal.

"K-Kyo-"

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" he heard the old scientist ordering.

Then there was a cacophony of gunshot as the soldiers released a hell of bullets on Naegi.

He felt down next to his fiancée. He saw her breathe slowly, he tried to reach for her hand but he couldn't even move a muscle… His eyes were slowly closing… She was looking at him, her eyes slowly widening, whispering something he couldn't hear.

How could it end like this?... Why?... It's all Murkoff's fault… If they weren't doing all those kinds of horrifying experiments whoever is or was working here wouldn't have sent that mail… They wouldn't have come to this hell hole… He wouldn't have lost his fingers… They _wouldn't be dying_ …

Murkoff…

It's all their fault…

Everything…

Murkoff…

He'll **destroy** them…

But he couln't…

He's dying…

If only he could at least… Unleash…

" _Gott im Himmel._ You have become the Host!" he heard Wernicke exclaim.

Soon it was followed by screams, gunshots and flesh being ripped apart… And for the first time in Naegi's life… That actually sounded like a lullaby.

 **THE END**

 **BAD END**

When Naegi opened his eyes, it was all dark. Not black. Dark. He recognized the Underground lab, he was near the Morphogenic Engine Room. But there was something odd… There were way more corpses than before… Soldier corpses… He looked at his hands, his fingers still missing but more oddly, his whole body was covered in black, his clothes too. What was going on?

He suddenly heard whispers and it send a chill down his spine. He looked up and saw the Walrider. He took a step back in surprise. But the creature didn't move. It was staring at him.

He remembers now. Billy's death, the Walrider getting inside of him… The soldiers and Wernicke… Kyoko.

 _Kyoko!_

The new Host turned around and saw his partner lying on the ground, motionless.

 _No… No… Kyoko… Why?!_

Naegi hung his head and slowly walked towards her.

 _I'm so sorry… I couldn't…_

He looked at her one last time before reaching for her wedding ring. As a token of her memory as he'll destroy Murkoff.

But then she moved.

 _Wh- Kyoko! She's alive! But dying… I-I must do something!_

He turned towards the creature that was standing still, staring at him.

 _You! You saved me when I was getting shot non-stop for ten seconds! She only took one bullet! You can save her! Do it._

The Walrider didn't move.

 _What are you waiting for! Please do it! W-We can be your hosts together! Y-You don't want to be alone, right? Well help me! I can't control you in a good way alone! But with her… Two heads are better than one right?! So save her and we can both stay with you!_

It still didn't move.

 _SAVE HER!_

It moved.

* * *

The next morning, someone escaped from Murkoff's Mount Massive Asylum and showed to the World what happened. Murkoff will slowly go down.

Meanwhile, the Detective Duo Kirigiri Kyoko and Naegi Makoto, a couple that were about to get married in a month, were still to this day missing. Their car was found in the survivor's possession and the duo's friends started questioning him.

It seems they were called to investigate Mount Massive Asylum the night of their disappearance.

Police were sent to investigate again and only found piles and piles of corpses inside the building, an underground lab and a strange machine. But there was no corpse of the two detectives.

Thinking they might still be alive, some of their dedicated friends started to search for them around the country. Will they ever find their friends?

* * *

The Specimen Walrider fled with two individuals now named under the codes W-M and W-F. Murkoff was searching for their creatures, refusing such humiliating defeat.

* * *

Far away from any civilization, two dark figures were standing on top of a hill. One male, the other female. They lost everything that fateful night. They couldn't go back to living in society. They'll miss their friends and family, that's for sure. If only they could leave some sort of message for them…

But they know Murkoff was after them. They couldn't involve them in this.

So they had to leave. The female figure reached for her partner's hand, he held it back, their finger intertwining, a ring orning their ring fingers. Even though the male one had to wear it on his right hand because of the missing ring finger on his left hand.

It wasn't a good ending. It's certainly bad… But at least they're together.

 **BAD END**

* * *

 **Baka's Note:** Well! It's not that bad of an end, but it's certainly not a good ending.

Reminder that Miles didn't actually die. The Walrider saved him but he turned into a dark form of himself.

Of course, I'll write a Good Ending. See you soon.


	22. Underground Lab- Part 2 Bis

_Underground Lab (Part 2 Bis) + Good End_

A few seconds more, speed and luck. Sometimes, it only takes these three factors to change the whole world, to change fate. Fortunately, our heroes got a second chance from you, dear watchers…

Your wishes for a better ending made it true… Let's see it now.

* * *

Kirigiri jumped.

But something she didn't predicted happened: the Walrider grabbed her mid-air out of nowhere and started to throw her up and down as if she was a ragdoll. Her eyes were wide open in terror she couldn't even scream, just gasps. Then it finally let go of her… way too far up from the ground. She fell, she tried to spin in the air so she could survive her fall. But the Walrider 'saved' her as it grabbed her again then threw her on the floor, slightly slowing her fall.

She grunted in pain, she survived but suffered a lot. She must have broken something.

She slowly got back on her feet, she couldn't hear the Walrider around her. Where did it go?

She needed to go back to the Engine room, Naegi's waiting for her. She reached the Engine room and saw him standing in front of the panel. It's time to end this, she raised her camcorder, looking for the black ghost.

"Makoto! Disable the failsafe but be careful around you!" she shouted, her fiancé nodded to her.

As he slammed down his hand on the panel and disable the failsafe, he turned to Billy who suddenly started to squirm inside his life pod. Blood spurting out from his every orifice. And in seconds, he slowly started to disappear inside the pod now filled with his blood. They weren't kidding when they said 'immediate termination'.

Suddenly he heard some sort of whisper and his partner screamed for him to watch out. He dived to the side, right against Billy's pod. He just barely dodged the Walrider's assault. He looked back to where he was a second ago and saw a faint black mist. But the moment he understood what it was, the ghost grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the room. His back colliding against the hard wall. Naegi spat blood as he grunted in pain. He looked up and saw the black mist again, but something more distinguishable was appearing in front of his eyes. The creature grabbed him again and threw him in front of Billy. The patient was still squirming inside the pod, the blood was now at his throat.

Naegi shakily stood up and saw Kirigiri running towards him, but also saw the creature approaching him.

The Walrider jumped towards him, but it's prey jumped away.

"N-No you won't!" Naegi shouted before running away.

The swarm quickly gave chase, but as the seconds went by, it was drastically slowing down. It stopped and turned towards the woman who didn't see it coming and grabbed her to throw her too against the wall. If it can't get the man, it will get the woman! She gasped as he grabbed her by the neck before she could slide down the wall.

She couldn't see the Walrider yet, she needed more horror, more fear, more despair. It was about to throw her again but the male detective ran to them and yelled. This man had more terror in him, just one more push and it's done, it will have a new Host.

It let go of the woman and flew immediately towards the brunette punching him in the face, sending him flying. He was in pain, perfect. The man looked up and his eyes widen up in terror.

He could see the ghost now.

Perfect.

The dark swarm grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up… to slowly put him down.

The human looked at the creature in confusion, the creature was out of juice. It didn't have enough strength to lift him up. Billy was dead. But that didn't stop it for one last attempt, it tried to stab the brunette with its hand, but he dodged.

This was the end of The Walrider… It collapsed on the ground and exploded in a little dark cloud.

* * *

Kirigiri ran to her partner.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… Just hurt… Kyoko… We did it!" He beamed at her.

"Yes, but it's not over yet. We have to get out of here before Wernicke tries to kill us."

"Right, let's g-" He tried to take one step but almost fell face first to the ground, he was that badly wounded by the Walrider.

Kirigiri quickly grabbed him and helped him walk towards the exit of the Engine room. They were _too_ _weak_ now. They must think of a way to avoid Wernicke. They reached the exit door slowly but when they were about to open it… it opened for them… And behind it was a group of soldier, behind them: Wernicke.

Both detectives quickly raised their hands in the air in surrender.

The soldiers raised their submachine guns and pointed at them. Kirigiri was about to jump in front of Naegi until.

"Lower your guns!" one of the soldiers suddenly ordered as they raised a hand.

Everyone obeyed, Wernicke turned towards the said soldier.

"What? What are you waiting for? Shoot them!"

"Wait a second." The soldier said as the walked past the others to stand in front of the couple, their heavy mask made them unrecognizable as it stared at the duo, "Makoto? Kyoko?" the soldier suddenly said.

The detectives widened their eyes as the soldier reached for their mask and helmet and took it off, showing their female face with dark semi-long hair and freckles adorning their cheek.

"Mukuro?!"

"Wow it is you! Soldiers! Lower your guns!" the old classmate ordered.

Now that they could examine without real danger, they noticed that each soldier had an emblem patch. The emblem of their mercenary army: Fenrir.

"What are you doing?! Your mission is to kill these intruders! They know too much! You can't let them escape!"

"The mission was aborted the second the target were these two. Not because they are my friends but because Fenrir would be in big trouble if we eliminated them." She half-lied while winking at her friends.

It's nice to see that Mukuro opened up enough to smile and wink like that, the couple thought with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?!" the old scientist asked.

"They are close friends of the head of the Togami Corporation." Mukuro said.

"Wh-What? I-I… No! I can't let them get away! Murkoff will have my head if they divulge what they saw here!"

"So it _is_ that bad heh…?" Mukuro frowned, "So anyway, you're screwed, huh?"

"I'll talk to your superior!"

"You have them right in front of you." Mukuro grinned as she bowed.

"You mean-" Naegi started.

"That's right, I'm the new leader of the Fenrir group!"

"This is amazing, Mukuro!" the male detective exclaimed.

"Tch!" the doctor turned towards one of the soldiers, "You! Kill them all! I'll pay you all double! No triple!"

The soldiers started to look at each others as Wernicke sneered.

"That's mercenaries for you, give them money and they'll do anything. Now fire!"

But nothing happened.

"What are you doing? I said fire!"

"My men are smart enough to know that they _shouldn't_ point their weapons at me." Mukuro said in a dark tone, "You just dug your grave, old man. Arrest him, soldiers and take him away!" she ordered and this time they all pointed their guns at the old man.

"You- You will not get away with this!"

"I think we already did with the early payment." the Fenrir leader grinned as her men took the scientist away. Then she turned to her friends again, "Anyway, what are you guys doing here? Don't you have a wedding next month, as in: two weeks?"

"I guess for the same reason as you." Kirigiri smiled, "One last mission before the wedding."

To this Mukuro grinned as she affirmed that statement.

"But you guys look really bad. What happened here? This asylum looks like a horror movie scenery."

"It's… A long story." Naegi smiled, waving his right hand.

Mukuro quickly noticed the missing finger.

"Makoto! Your hand!... Your _hands_! What happened? Never mind that, we need to bring you to a hospital ASAP!" she exclaimed, "We'll escort you out, we're leaving right now."

"Thank you, Mukuro… But one last question. Can any of your men lift us?"

"I'm pretty sure I can lift both of you!" Mukuro grinned.

It sure was nice to see her open like that after all those years, a shame though that she sounded a bit like her sister.

"Thank you…" Naegi whispered and looked at Kirigiri, they were safe now.

And both at the same time blacked out of fatigue.

"Wow!" Mukuro exclaimed as she ran towards them to catch them before they hit the floor.

* * *

When Kirigiri opened her eyes, she was in a truck, she was too tired to move. She heard Mukuro talking to someone… A male person… She recognized that voice…. But where was her fiancé?

She felt a pressure on her left shoulder, it was him. Sleeping.

He must be so tired, unlike her, he didn't get knocked out, he didn't sleep at all during their 'adventure'... She rested her head on his.

They did it. They survived…

She smiled as she reached for his hand.

* * *

When Naegi opened his eyes, he was in a white bright room. He panicked at first as he recognized it being a hospital one, but as he saw the good furniture and nothing being broken or bloody, he immediately relaxed.

"Makoto?" a female voice called for him from behind the curtains on his left.

He recognized the voice and could help but smile, "Kyoko…"

She stood up and opened up the curtains, she had lots of bandages and patches around her face and neck. He sat up straight so she could sit next to him.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"At least 24 hours, you did got a rougher time than me at the asylum. Do you remember what happened?"

"Of course, Mukuro saved us." He smiled, " But happened during those hours?"

"She told me that she'll tell us soon." She stated, then looked at her fiancé, he was smiling at her, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing… I just can't believe we got out of this nightmare and that you're beautiful."

His last remark made her blush, it's not rare for him to compliment her like that but this came out of nowhere.

"Again being romantic in weird places, heh?" she smirked as she leaned down to kiss his lips.

Until they got interrupted.

"Oh! Are we interrupting something?" a cheerful female voice called.

The duo looked at the door to see it open with one of their friends standing at the door.

"Hina!" Naegi smiled.

"Makoto! Kyoko!" she exclaimed.

"MAKOTO! KYOKO! ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!" Sayaka whispered-screamed as she barged in the room to have a look at their friend.

And one by one, every one of their old classmates from high school came inside the small hospital room to see their friends. The last ones to come in were Mukuro and Togami as he was inspecting the camcorder, but not the video yet.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" Naegi smiled at his friends.

"But seriously, what happened, dude?" Mondo asked.

"Yeah, you guys looks like shit!" Leon commented.

"It's a long story." Naegi said as he raised his left hand from under the blankets.

Everyone went silent at seeing his ring finger missing, except Junko who screeched in delight.

Then everyone started to scream if he was alright, that it's horrible he had to endure something like this and how would Kirigiri pass the ring if his left ring finger wasn't there anymore?

"Everyone! Please be quiet! We're at a hospital!" Ishimaru exclaimed, as loud as everyone else.

Thankfully, just a cough from the lavender haired woman shut them all up. Togami step up.

"It seems that they were sent at Murkoff's Mount Massive Asylum to investigate what was going on in there that was hurting their own patients. But it was worse than expected and got trapped inside. They recorded what they lived inside this camcorder, Mukuro already saw the content and I was about to analyze it myself. But I need to ask. Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri… Is everything inside this video true?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Perfect. By the way, Fenrir also captured, or rather 'saved' the person who called you there."

"Really? They are alive? Who are they?" Naegi asked.

Togami answered his question, making everyone in the room gasp.

"I see…"

"He apologized countless times to you. He's being interrogated right now, it seems that he also have video proof of what happened. At least, we'll have more evidence to punish and destroy Murkoff. Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for you! I just saw an opportunity to destroy a competitor." Togami declared, making everyone roll their eyes, that didn't work anymore. Everyone knew that he loves his friends, even if he didn't show it like everyone else, "But yes, I assure you the protection of the Togami Corporation, I swear it on my name."

"What about him?" Naegi asked, concerned.

"We'll see what we'll do to him after the interrogation. He _did_ send you two to your deaths, you were lucky Mukuro was in the team that was sent to the asylum."

"Wait. Don't do anything to him. He was working there, it's not his fault. Everything is Murkoff's fault." the detective with missing fingers said with determination.

Everyone had a little smile, except Junko who was imitating vomiting at the other side of the room.

"Hmpf, that's just like you. I'll see what I can do. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go see the content of this vide-"

"Wait! I-I want to see it too!" Sayaka stopped him.

"What?"

"Me too!" Leon, Mondo and Ishimaru followed.

"Y-Yeah! I want to understand their pain! I want to be able to support them the best that I can!" Asahina said with Chihiro nodding next to her.

"G-Guys… But it's really horrible! I don't think that all of you should watch it!"

"Are you kidding me? You got your fingers cut and Daddy's girl here got strangled more than once! I'm on for the ride! A shame I didn't bring popcorn!" Junko exclaimed enthusiastically, until Mukuro slapped the back of her head.

"I think the choice is yours." Mukuro added.

"I agree." Celeste joined in.

"Tch. I'd rather watch it alone… But I guess I won't mind if you decide to share your experience with your friends."

"So, Makoto… What should we do?" Kirigiri asked, putting her hand on her fiancé's shoulder.

"I… I think that… they… they should know."

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later.**_

She was feeling nervous. But seriously, who wouldn't? It was her wedding day! Kirigiri was wearing the beautiful white dress Maizono and Asahina, her maids of honor, made her try out and literally cried over its beauty.

Everyone was there, their old classmates and friends. Even some senpais. Her grandfather was there too, even Jin. Makoto convinced her to invite him. There was also Makoto's heartwarming family. And was Komaru-chan really crying?

She was walking down the aisle towards the altar where was waiting the priest and next to him was her soon to be husband: Makoto Naegi. He was just dazzling in his wedding suit and he even combed his hair back that made him look more mature. She couldn't help herself but blush.

He really knew how to make her heart flutter.

She stood next to him and they shared a look before turning towards the priest who started the ceremony.

"You look beautiful, the girls made a great choice." He said sheepishly, his cheeks red.

"Thank you. You look good yourself too, Makoto." She smiled.

"Th-Thank you, Togami chose it for me. But I'm sure you must have already guessed it."

"Obviously"

They both chuckled, and followed the ceremony.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Makoto Naegi, and you, Kyoko Kirigiri, to face each other & take each other's hands." The priest said and they obeyed.

"Makoto Naegi, will you take Kyoko Kirigiri to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do" he answered with a determined smile.

"Kyoko Kirigiri, will you take Makoto Naegi to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do" she smiled back.

They exchanged vows and rings. Naegi grabbed the ring between his right thumb and a robot prosthetic right index finger, a present from his friends. Kirigiri slide her lover's ring into his now robotic prosthetic left ring finger, also a gift from his friends after they saw the video. The two of them couldn't be happier.

Then the end of the ceremony...

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Naegi smile widened as he leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips against hers. The feeling of warmth was just the most wonderful feeling they shared.

"I'll always be with you." Kyoko smiled.

"Always." Makoto smiled back as he leaned for another kiss.

 **GOOD END**

* * *

Baka's note: And it's over! I hope you guys enjoyed this LONG story!

Also, I'm hesitating between writing a special chapter about their friends reaction to the video... or maybe a oneshot related to the story?  
Let me know!

anyway, now that this story is done! I'm gonna start writing my Danganronpa DEMONS AU

see you soon


End file.
